Le secret d'Elena
by Amandine6938
Summary: Mini fic. Post 'Dangerous Liaisons' (3x14). Cinq ans après avoir quitté Elena, Damon la recroisse par hasard, alors qu'elle est en vacances à Hawaii avec son nouveau fiancé. La question est: se retomberont-ils dans les bras ou bien les blessures du passés ont-elles eut raison de leur histoire? CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue

**_Le secret d'Elena_**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_Mini fic. Cinq ans plus tôt, Damon Salvatore a pris la décision la plus difficile de son existence. Il a quitté Elena Gilbert, la femme la plus importante de sa vie, après lui avoir fait oublier tout ce qui se rapporte au surnaturel, lui compris. Leur relation avait atteint un point de non retour. Elena l'a aimé passionnément, pendant plus de deux ans, mais un beau matin, retour à la réalité: elle a rompu froidement avec lui, sans aucune réelle explication, excepté l'aveu qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'est alors que Damon s'est décidé à lui effacer tout souvenir de leur amour et des évènements surnaturels qu'elle a vécu. La jeune femme a donc pu reprendre une vie normale, et aujourd'hui, elle s'apprête à convoler en justes noces avec un riche héritier, rencontré à l'université. Sa vie paraît simple, elle semble heureuse, et pourtant, elle a l'impression qu'il lui manque l'essentiel. Alors lorsqu'en vacances au soleil, elle croise le chemin d'un ténébreux et étrange jeune homme, qui accoudé au comptoir du bar de l'hôtel, la dévisage, Elena ne peut s'empêcher d'être intriguée et désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet inconnu. _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Désolée par avance si ce texte comporte «des trous» avec certains paragraphes flous, j'ai écris certains passages en 2012, j'ai essayé de reprendre les choses avec le plus de cohérence possible. Si vous avez des questions, si vous ne comprenez pas certains points, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Assise sur une plage paradisiaque, Elena Gilbert observait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Le spectacle était paisible, la brunette en oubliait les maux qui la rongent. Une mélancolie l'habite depuis cinq ans, elle se sent souvent triste, sans aucune raison apparente. C'est vrai, elle a tout: un travail de rêve, ou en tout cas celui qu'elle a toujours ambitionné de faire, et elle est fiancée à un homme merveilleux qui l'aime plus que tout. Et pourtant, parfois, Elena se sent irrévocablement malheureuse. Elle a l'impression qu'il manque une chose essentielle dans sa vie. Mais elle ne sait pas dire quoi. Ses amies, Bonnie et Caroline lui répètent que ce n'est rien, mais elle a l'impression qu'elles comprennent de quoi elle leur parle alors que Jeremy fuit les conversations sérieuses. Il la fuit tout court. Elena en a déduit que ce comportement est dut à de la mort de leurs parents. Quelque part, elle s'est persuadée que son frère lui tient en reproche la tragédie qu'il s'est passé sur ce maudit pont Wickery. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas, elle-même vit avec cette culpabilité. Si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec Matt ce soir là, elle n'aurait jamais appelé ses parents, et aujourd'hui, ils seraient encore en vie.

Mais les choses sont ainsi, Elena ne peut pas refaire le passé, elle doit l'accepter et vivre avec, aussi douloureux soit-il. Elle a désormais une vie. Elle s'accomplie. Son existence est convenable, elle lui plait. Elle réussit sa vie professionnelle, et personnellement, l'énorme bague qui orne son annulaire démontre tout le bonheur qu'elle vit actuellement.

«Elena, je suis entrain de te parler! La gronda une voix derrière elle.»

L'homme, plutôt élancé, s'assied sur sa serviette de plage, et lui montra un email, sur sa tablette. Encore un fois, son fiancé, Ryan, lui parlait du menu pour leur mariage. Le traiteur qu'ils ont sélectionné, ou plus précisément celui que les parents du jeune homme leur ont imposé, leur proposait deux menus et Ryan hésitait encore sur le choix du plat principal. Son cœur se partageait entre l'agneau en sauce et l'espadon. Il voulait avoir l'avis de la jeune femme à ce sujet.

Mais à vrai dire, Elena y accordait peu d'importance. Elle a peut-être accepté la demande en mariage de Ryan, parce que c'est dans la logique des choses, ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, de plus, la jeune femme est heureuse en couple, mais actuellement, elle se fiche bien de quel sera le menu de son mariage. L'idée de préparer ce jour fatidique, qui approche à grands pas puisqu'il est fixé au mois prochain, la dérange. Elle a l'impression de perdre le contrôle. C'est comme si rien ne se passe comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle a le sentiment de rater la préparation de son mariage. Encore une fois, elle pense qu'il lui manque quelque chose dans sa vie. Quelque chose d'essentiel qui l'empêche de jouir pleinement du bonheur qu'elle mérité.

«Je pense… Nous devrions proposer les deux menus. Ils sont complémentaires, ils satisferont tout le monde. Tu devrais leur envoyer les menus et leur demandé de choisir, proposa Elena en se relevant. Sur ce, je te laisse, je retourne à l'hôtel, je vais faire un tour à la boutique de souvenirs, voir ce que je peux ramener à Mystic Falls. Bronze bien. On se retrouve au restaurant à dix neuf heures!»

Elena s'empressa de quitter Ryan. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle a cette sordide impression que la terre ne tourne pas rond, la jeune femme fuit ses proches. Elle s'isole et tente au mieux de se changer les idées. Elle s'enferme dans une pièce tranquille et songe. Elle pense à sa vie, à ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle pense à ce qui lui manque, et une fois qu'elle se lasse de sa morosité, elle décide de se consoler en imaginant que les problèmes des autres sont pires que les siens. Elle se dit qu'il y a plus malheureux qu'elle au monde. Ses proches, par exemple, ont des soucis bien plus graves que ses petits états d'âme.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle se persuada de sa stupidité et son esprit tenta au mieux de se focaliser sur quelque chose de joyeux, en occurrence gâter ses proches. En plus, elle doit chercher des pierres pour Bonnie. Son amie lui a donné une adresse, Elena attend d'intercepter un réceptionniste afin de lui demander qu'il lui réserve un taxi pour les dix-sept heures, histoire de lui laisser le temps de trouver des cadeaux pour les autres.

Très vite pourtant, l'esprit de la jeune femme s'éloigna de son objectif principal. Sa morosité quotidienne la mena à commander un cocktail au bar extérieur de l'hôtel. Elle le sirota une bonne demi-heure, intrigué par l'homme assis à l'autre bout du comptoir.

L'étranger la dévisageait, le regard étrange. Elena ne saurait dire si elle intriguait cet ange noir ou bien s'il lui jetait des regards haineux. Pourtant ils ne se connaissent pas. La jeune femme s'en souviendrait si elle l'avait rencontré auparavant. Son regard est perçant, bleu intense, tout bonnement inoubliable.

Alors, intriguée par cet homme, Elena finit par s'en approcher et sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'installa auprès de lui pour entamer la discussion.

Pourtant, l'homme ne lui prêta pas attention. Il se contentait de monosyllabes pour s'exprimer. C'était comme s'il était frustré, non en colère, par sa présence. Malgré tout, la jeune femme persévéra, et sans souligner la désinvolture du bel inconnu, elle lui demanda gaiement son prénom, non s'en s'être présentée préalablement.

«Damon, répondit-il sans daigner croiser son regard.

- Damon, c'est un nom plutôt atypique.

- Dites vous que je ne suis pas ordinaire, cracha-t-il méchamment.»

Elena sembla déboussolée, elle s'excusa même de s'être montrée impolie sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle a pu dire ou faire de mal.

Puis, elle observa plus intensément l'étranger. Il semblait triste. Il l'était, sans le moindre doute. La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il soit triste et en colère. Plusieurs hypothèses prirent vie dans son esprit, mais Elena avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une femme: l'étranger ne cessait de jouer avec son alliance, et à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur le bijou, son regard donnait l'impression qu'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Elena aurait voulu percer les mystères de ce ténébreux inconnu, mais le téléphone du jeune homme sonna. La brunette ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, l'ange noir se leva d'un bond et partit. Tout ce qu'Elena a pu entendre, fut une phrase: «Elle n'a que cinq ans, comment as tu pu la perdre, idiot?». Puis, en prenant la carte de sa chambre d'hôtel, il bougonna un acerbe «j'arrive».

Et la brunette le vit partir, sans qu'il ne lui adresse un au revoir.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils auront l'occasion de se revoir, Elena Gilbert s'était décidée à percer le mystère du ténébreux ange noir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce prologue, qu'en pensez-vous? Beaucoup de question, des théories? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre Damon & Elena? Quel est le secret d'Elena? Pourquoi Elena a-t-elle ce sentiment de mal-être selon vous? Et non, ce n'est pas une manifestation de son inconscient. Damon est un vampire fort, lorsqu'il a hypnotisé Elena, il n'a laissé aucune séquelle.**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **

**PS: La publication de cette fic se fera de manière irrégulière. La fin est encore en travail. En attendant, profitez de mes autres fic comme _Un amour intemporel_ par exemple. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**J'ai oublié de répondre aux commentaires laissés sur le résumé long de la fic, j'en profite donc pour vous offrir le premier chapitre te la fic (le prologue est posté en page 1). La suite viendra, mais je ne sais pas quand. Comme je l'ai dis sur le prologue, je ne pourrais poster régulièrement, la fin de l'histoire est encore en travail (peaufinage et modifications). **

**Lamiss69:**** Je suis ravie que le speech de cette nouvelle fic te plaise. Damon & Elena sont bien au même endroit et ils se sont rencontrés dans le prologue (je viens de le publier, ce que tu as lu n'était que le résumé long de la fic). Mais la relation DE est compliquée. Cependant, dans les flashbacks, tu découvriras qu'il y avait énormément d'amour entre eux deux. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Miss-volturi-vivi:**** Ce n'était pas le prologue a proprement parlé que tu as lu, mais le résumé long de la fic. Le prologue vient d'être publié aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant, tout comme ce premier chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**M: Ravie que ce début te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. ****Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Elena & Damon sont séparés depuis 5 ans, donc si il y a un enfant qui les unis, le bébé est un grand bébé! Et oui, Damon a un alliance, ce qui signifie qu'il est ou qu'il a été marié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il ne te donnera pas beaucoup d'informations mais suscitera des questions. Et pour répondre à la tienne, oui je continue Quand tout a basculé, je prends juste le temps de la travailler. ********Bises & à bientôt.**

**Petite remarque: j'ai été un peu négligente, sur le post du prologue j'ai laissé mes notes personnelles concernant la fic. D'ordinaire, elles sont coupées et déposées sur un autre dossier afin d'éviter justement qu'elles soient publiées. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce sont seulement mes réflexions au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Mais je m'en excuse, d'autant plus qu'au bas des notes, j'avais mes petits mémos que j'aurai dû enregistrer directement dans mon calendrier. Mais non, il a fallu que je les note sur le ficher avant de le écrire sur mon planning! Ah parfois, je suis un cas particulier. En tout cas veillez m'excuser pour cette publication, j'aurai dû vérifier le ficher prologue avant de le publier. Mille et une excuses! Ces notes sont désormais effacées.  
**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Damon Salvatore fulminait de rage. À l'encontre de son imbécile de frère, incapable de surveiller une fillette de cinq ans, et contre le destin pour lui mettre une nouvelle fois Elena sur son chemin.

Il a assez donné avec elle! La dernière fois, elle l'a persuadé qu'il pouvait tout avoir avec elle, elle l'a convaincu qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que cet amour durerait toujours. Puis un beau matin, elle a fait ses valises en lui expliquant qu'elle le quittait pour de bon. Sans aucun remord, rien! Elle l'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette. C'était comme si les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler ne représentaient rien pour elle, alors que pour Damon, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, en temps que couple, n'a été que du pur bonheur.

_ Ce matin là, Elena Gilbert frappait inlassablement à la porte des Salvatore. La veille, au bal des Mikaelson, elle s'est montrée dure et injuste envers Damon. Aujourd'hui, elle regrette ses paroles. Elle veut s'excuser auprès de son ami et elle attend qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte, mais monsieur est bien trop fier. Si ce n'est pas elle qui rentre lui faire face, ils font rester en froid indéfiniment. _

_ Alors la brunette tourna la poigné de la porte principale du manoir des Salvatore, et d'un pas assuré, elle prit la direction de la chambre de son ami. _

_ Il dormait. Monsieur le dangereux vampire, dormait comme un bébé. Ou du moins, Elena savait qu'il faisait semblant. Mais c'était plutôt bien joué, si elle ne l'avait pas si bien connu, la jeune femme aurait mordu à l'hameçon. _

_«Je suis désolée. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je… hier soir, je me sentais mal. Je… Cette soirée a été horrible. Pour tous le monde. Tu avais raison, je n'aurai pas dû aller à ce bal. Ni rencontrer Esther. C'est une alliée, elle veut se débarrasser de Klaus, mais… Damon, regarde moi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai fais quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences! Si rien ne se passe comme prévu…_

_- Raconte moi tout, exigea le vampire en se redressant d'un bond.»_

_ Elena lui narra alors dans les moindres détails sa rencontre avec Esther, la mère des Originels. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, la sorcière l'a forcé à lui donner de son sang, avant de pouvoir lier les vies de ses six enfants ensemble. Ainsi, «le moment venu», elle pourra les tuer, tous. Klaus ne sera plus invulnérable. _

_ Depuis, Elena craignait que l'une des proies de la sorcière ne découvrent ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a peur que si jamais Esther tarde trop, ou bien si la vérité éclate au grand jour, le plan initial soit mis en péril. Si jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, si jamais les Originels découvrent ce qu'elle a fait, Elena craint qu'ils ne s'en prennent à ses proches. _

_ La jeune femme a vraiment besoin de Damon, il a toujours réponse à tout, il sait toujours quoi faire et quoi dire. Elena ne le lui avouera jamais, mais il est la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance. Il est celui à qui elle a l'impression de pouvoir tout dire. Elle lui confie des choses que Bonnie et Caroline ignorent. _

_«Qu'allons nous faire? S'inquiéta-t-elle.»_

_ Damon n'approuve pas ce qu'elle a fait. Il est même en colère qu'elle se soit si facilement laissée piégée. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais bien évidemment, miss Gilbert-tête de mule n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude. _

_ Malheureusement, l'heure n'était pas à gronder la pauvre jeune femme apeurée. Actuellement il devait cacher sa rage et la consoler. Elena a besoin de son soutien ainsi que de ses conseils, et non pas d'une leçon de morale._

_«Rien, répondit Damon. Tu es piégée. Il n'y a rien à faire. Si tu fais quoique ce soit, alors ils se douteront que tu as des choses a caché, et ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir le poteau rose. De plus, plus tu parleras de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, plus le risque que l'un de ces psychopathes n'apprenne ce que tu as fait est grand. Alors tais-toi. Je vais t'éloigner de Mystic Falls, histoire que tu arrêtes de penser à cette satanée sorcière! Rentre chez toi et dis à Ric que je t'emmène voir mini Gilbert à Denver. Personne n'ira poser des questions sur une visite à ton frère. Je prends une douche, je fais le plein de la camaro et de sang, et je passe te prendre dans une heure.»_

_ Le vampire s'activait déjà, alors que la jeune femme était encore toute tremblante, assise sur le lit. Elle était terrifiée par la situation, qui désormais la dépassait totalement. La jeune femme avait réellement peur de mettre ses proches en danger si jamais l'un des Mikaelson venait à apprendre l'assistance qu'elle a portée à Esther. Non pas qu'elle ait le choix, si elle l'avait eu, après réflexion, elle aurait repoussé chemin. _

_Bien sur, rien n'a changé, la brunette souhaite toujours se débarrasser de Klaus, mais pas d'une manière si périlleuse. Si jamais un seul point du plan de la sorcière originelle ne se déroule pas comme prévu, alors Elena est bien consciente qu'elle sera celle qui en payera les conséquences. Klaus la détruira en s'en prenant à ses proches. Il décimera ceux qu'elle aime, sans le moindre remord, comme il a exterminé la famille de Katherine, cinq cent ans plus tôt, simplement parce qu'elle l'a fuit pour se « sauver» la vie. _

_«J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle fébrilement. J'ai vraiment peur Damon.» _

_ Le vampire s'empressa de revenir sur ses pas, – à vitesse surhumaine –, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. _

_«Tu n'as aucune raison Elena, murmura le ténébreux vampire. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te l'ai promis. Tu ne risques rien. Je te protègerai toujours. Il ne t'arrivera rien, il n'arrivera rien à tes proches. Elena, personne à part moi ne saura ce que tu as fait. Détend toi, tout ira bien.»_

_ Le vampire garda longuement la jeune femme contre lui. Silencieusement, il resserra même son emprise sur sa taille, tout en caressant tendrement la longue chevelure de la brunette. Puis, lorsque Damon réalisa que son amie s'était apaisée, de manière totalement naturelle, il déposa un baiser sur son front et la relâcha difficilement. _

_ À vrai dire, il ne s'est séparé d'elle que parce qu'il a entendu son frère rentrer. Si jamais Stefan venait à les surprendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si ce n'est seulement qu'une accolade amicale, Damon savait qu'il aurait eut le droit à une crise. Son petit-frère se comporte comme un enfant lorsqu'il s'agit d'Elena. Il est jaloux de son ainé et il se met en colère lorsqu'il surprend Damon un peu trop proche de la belle brunette. Comme un enfant, jaloux de son grand-frère, envieux du rapprochement qu'il y a eu lieu entre son ancienne petite-amie et son ainé. _

_ Parfois, les frères Salvatore sont comme deux enfants. L'un se montre un peu trop jaloux par moment – lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes, partagées entre lui et son ainé –, alors que l'autre se montre impulsif et totalement imprévisible. _

_«Elena, tout va bien? S'alarma Stefan en la trouvant si tôt chez lui._

_- Parfaitement, sourit la jeune femme. J'étais simplement venue voir Damon. Il y a peu, nous parlions d'aller rendre visite à Jeremy, je voulais savoir si cette proposition tenait toujours. J'ai envie de voir mon frère. _

_- Et mademoiselle a besoin d'un chauffeur! Plaisanta Damon, pour dédramatiser la situation.»_

_ Le vampire voyait son frère lui jeter des regards haineux. Comme il s'en doutait, Stefan n'apprécie pas ce petit voyage. Pourtant, il devra bien se faire une raison, Damon ne compte pas abandonner Elena. Elle a besoin de lui, il n'y a pas de plan machiavélique en préparation pour subtiliser le cœur de la brunette. Même s'il l'aime, ce qui compte le plus pour Damon actuellement, c'est que la jeune femme se sente en sécurité et apaisée._

_«Mon pauvre petit Damon, comme si je t'oblige à te mettre à mon service! Railla la jeune femme en prenant ses affaires. Dans une heure chez moi?_

_- Dans une heure chez toi, répondit le vampire en se tournant vers son frère. Son entretien avec la sorcière s'est mal passé. «Maman Originelle» ne l'aidera pas. Apparemment ce qui compte pour Esther, c'est de préserver sa famille de frapadingue. Elena a besoin de souffler. Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de cette ville de fous.»_

_ Mais ces paroles n'apaisèrent pas Stefan, jaloux. Il ne put s'empêcher de souligner que Damon accompagnait Elena dans sa visite, et son ainé se trouva dans une situation où il dut s'expliquer: _

_«Nous parlons d'Elena, Stefan, dés qu'elle aura mis un pied à Denver, elle trouvera le moyen de se mettre dans la panade. Elle attire le surnaturel, comme certains les ennuis. _

_- Comme tu attires les ennuis Damon! Souligna son frère. Ne la met pas en danger. Il s'agit d'Elena, fais bien attention à elle.»_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, vous plait-il? Qu'en pensez-vous? Des avis et des théories sur la suite?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Damon ne tarda pas à retrouver son frère. Celui-ci déambulait au milieu de la foule pressée, totalement paniqué. Il a perdu sa nièce, certes à deux pas de leur hôtel, mais dans un marché aux puces très fréquenté. La petite, très ingénieuse, n'a eu aucun mal à se faufiler au travers des passants. Stefan la cherche, mais intelligente et rapide comme elle l'est, il est fort probable qu'elle se trouve déjà loin.

Pourtant, le vampire n'a eut qu'une seule petite seconde d'inattention, mais cette seconde a suffit à l'intrépide petite Emma pour lui fausser compagnie. Il aurait dût s'y attendre, sa nièce lui posait des questions sur sa mère, pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure. Comme Damon ne lui en parle jamais, elle cherche des réponses auprès de son oncle.

Actuellement elle se trouve dans une phase de sa vie où elle cherche à comprendre ses origines. Elle se demande à qui elle ressemble le plus, sa mère ou son père. Et puis, elle cherche aussi à savoir pourquoi sa maman ne fait pas partie de sa vie. Elle ne comprend pas la situation. Le peu qu'elle sache au sujet de sa mère, c'est ce que Damon a bien voulu daigner lui dire. C'est à dire peu de choses. Elle sait seulement que sa maman la désirait plus que tout au monde mais qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'occuper d'elle correctement. Autrement dit, elle ne sait rien, même pas la vérité sur la fin du mariage de ses parents. Elle ressent seulement le vide laissé par sa maman, et même si elle idéalise sa mère, elle a bien compris que jamais ses parents ne se remettront ensemble. Même si elle ne l'accepte pas et rêve de retrouver sa maman et de la voir formé un couple avec son papa.

Cependant elle ressent la solitude de son père et voudrait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Avant sa fugue, elle confiait clairement à son oncle qu'il fallait que son père ait une amoureuse. Elle s'était même mise en tête de lui dénicher une femme convenable qui remplirait parfaitement tout ses critères, plutôt exigeants. Mais son oncle l'avait recadré en lui faisant comprendre que Damon n'apprécierait pas qu'ils jouent les entremetteurs. Alors Emma s'était mise à bouder dans son coin et n'a plus daigné lui adresser la parole.

Au début, Stefan avait d'abord cru qu'elle se calmerait, mais quand il a voulu lui acheter une poupée pour la consoler, elle en a profité pour s'en aller à toute vitesse.

«Tu es idiot Stefan! Un véritable crétin! S'écria Damon, furieux. Tu n'avais pas à lui parler de sa mère. Tu sais que c'est un sujet difficile pour elle, alors pourquoi as tu remué le couteau dans la plaie? Emma est perturbée à ce sujet et toi tu… Crétin!

- Ta fille a besoin que tu lui parles de sa mère Damon! Se défendit le cadet des Salvatore. Emma a besoin de la connaître. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Et puis elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle te voit vivre comme un ermite. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sent bien que tu souffres et que tu n'arrives pas à avancer. Elle serait rassurée si tu avais des rendez-vous. Enfin Damon, il doit bien exister une femme sur cette terre qui t'intéresserait! Sors un peu, va à des diners, offre des cafés à de belles jeunes femmes… Essaye de faire une bonne rencontre. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as bu un verre avec une femme?

- Il y a vingt minutes, lorsque ma femme est venue s'installer près de moi! Répliqua acerbement Damon en cherchant désespérément sa fille. Elle est en vacances dans le même hôtel que nous. Stupide destin!»

Stefan dévisagea son frère, inquiet. Pour l'équilibre de Damon et pour celui d'Emma, la présence d'Elena autour d'eux ne peut être que néfaste. Si jamais la petite vient à découvrir l'identité de sa mère, alors que cette dernière n'a plus aucun souvenir de cette vie qu'elle a mené à côtoyer le surnaturel en étant mariée à un vampire, ou bien si Damon retombe dans les bras de son ex femme, Stefan prédit beaucoup de dégâts.

Inévitablement si Emma découvre l'identité de sa mère, elle attendra d'Elena qu'elle tienne son rôle de maman, alors que cette dernière ignore désormais en être une.

Inévitablement si Damon retombe amoureux de la jeune femme, il voudra lui restituer sa mémoire et sera une nouvelle fois rejetée. Il a peut de chance qu'Elena change subitement d'avis en se rappelant de son passé. Et même si par miracle c'était le cas, ce qu'elle a fait a laissé des traces, son acte ne peut pas s'effacer si facilement.

Stefan le sait et il est indéniable que Damon en est conscient; il préfère seulement l'ignorer. Après tout, Elena est son point faible. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle lui a peut-être brisé le cœur en lui rendant son alliance, Damon fait peut-être tout son possible pour rester à distance d'elle maintenant qu'il la sait dans les parages, mais il existe une sorte de magnétisme entre eux, un lien qui les attire irrévocablement l'un vers l'autre: le puissant vampire n'a jamais été capable de lui résister bien longtemps, pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui?

Damon ne l'admet pas, par fierté, mais il ne subsiste aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit encore amoureux d'Elena. Alors s'il sent chez elle un certain intérêt, il faudra retrouver ce qu'ils ont eu un jour. Par amour pour Elena, mais aussi pour Emma. Parce que Damon a beau être ancré dans le vingt-et-unième siècle en épousant parfaitement le mode de vie d'un mauvais garçon de cette époque, au fond de lui, c'est un traditionnaliste, attaché à la famille. Et complètement fou de la sienne. Sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'a totalement conquis, dés l'instant où elle a vu le jour. Quand à Elena, il est clair qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le beau et mystérieux Damon, Elena n'a plus la tête à aller faire du shopping. Elle a simplement envie de s'installer autour de la piscine et d'épier l'éventuel retour son nouvel ami. Elle espère sincèrement qu'il reviendra se détendre au soleil dés que ses soucis seront réglés.

Elle prit donc place sur un transat libre et entreprit de lire un bon livre lorsqu'une fillette, toute belle, tout sourire, dans sa petite robe rose pastel ornée de dentelles, s'installa près d'elle.

Elena avait déjà vu cette petite tête brune se balader autour de la piscine. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la fillette bavardait avec une blonde au bar, puis ensuite, elle a semblé discourir très sérieusement avec une rouquine et a enchainé son petite tour en accostant une autre blonde.

«Coucou! Sourit la petite. Tu lis quoi? Et c'est qui qui l'a écrit ton livre? Ça parle de quoi? L'histoire te plait?

- Salut, sourit gentiment la jeune femme. Pour répondre à ta question, il s'agit d'un livre de Bram Stoker qui s'intitule _Dracula_.»

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui résumer l'histoire, avec des mots d'enfants, mais la fillette l'interrompit et s'écria joyeusement:

«Je connais! Mon papa me raconte plein d'histoires de vampires. Et on regarde aussi plein de films sur les vampires. J'aime bien. J'ai déjà vu plein de films de _Dracula_! Au fait, je m'appelle Emma, et toi? Et dis moi, tu aimes les vampires?

- Enchanté Emma. Je m'appelle Elena. Et pour répondre à ta nouvelle question: oui, j'aime beaucoup la littérature fantastique, rigola la brunette. Les films aussi. Comme toi, j'ai vu beaucoup de versions cinématographiques de _Dracula_.»

Toutes les deux discutèrent longuement de littératures et de cinéma. La fillette aux beaux yeux bleus est impressionnante, elle semble connaître ces œuvres sur le bout des doigts. Elle en parla durant dix bonnes minutes, puis changea de sujet et fit passer un interrogatoire à Elena afin de mieux la connaître.

«C'est quoi ton travail Elena?

- J'écris des livres. Le premier va bientôt sortir et je travaille déjà sur la suite. Ça raconte une histoire d'amour contrariée.»

La fillette sembla fascinée par le travail de sa nouvelle amie. Elle l'interrogea un peu à ce sujet avant de reprendre sa liste de questions.

Emma cherche toujours une femme pour son papa, et comme elle a des critères bien précis, elle s'improvise inspecteur de police en posant certaines questions qu'elle a préalablement définies. Elle veut connaître les gouts des prétendantes, savoir quel est leur mode de vie, si leur travail leur prend du temps et surtout, la question en or, elle cherche à savoir si ces femmes aiment les enfants. C'est même le plus important. La femme qui saura séduire son père devra aimer les enfants et l'accepter.

Sans oublier qu'elle devra se retirer si un jour sa maman revient. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

«Oui. J'aurai d'ailleurs bientôt un neveu! Sourit Elena. Mon frère sera papa dans quatre mois! J'avoue que j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce petit bout de chou!»

Emma aimerait continuer sa discussion avec Elena. Elle l'aime bien et elle est certaine que sa nouvelle amie plaira à son père. Malheureusement, un homme à la démarche autoritaire est venu près d'elles et la jeune femme est partie avec lui. Apparemment il s'agissait du fiancé d'Elena.

La fillette soupira de déception. Elle avait enfin trouvé une jeune femme belle, gentille et intelligente pour son papa, une jeune femme qui aime les enfants, mais malheureusement elle partage déjà sa vie avec quelqu'un. Emma avait l'impression que jamais elle ne trouvera la perle rare. Son papa ne sera jamais heureux, il repensera toujours au départ de sa maman. Si seulement Emma la connaissait, si seulement elle pouvait la voir, elle arriverait à la convaincre de rentrer à la maison et elle n'aurait pas besoin de chercher une remplaçante qu'elle ne trouvera jamais.

«Emma! S'écria Damon en accourant auprès de sa fille. Tu ne dois jamais refaire une chose pareille. Tu ne dois pas t'enfuir. C'est dangereux. J'étais mort de trouilles, ne me refait plus jamais une telle frayeur! Pourquoi tu as faussé compagnie à oncle Stefan?

- Pour rien. C'est pas intéressant, murmura la fillette, peu fière. Je suis désolée papa. Je recommencerai plus. Désolée tonton Stefan. Je voulais pas vous faire peur à tous les deux. Je t'aime papa, je suis très désolée d'être partie toute seule.»

La petite passa ses mains autour du cou de son père et y enfouit sa tête pour se consoler de sa déception. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle aurait pu présenter Elena à son père. Contrairement aux autres jeunes femmes avec qui elle a parlé, cette dernière était parfaite. Elle ne l'avait pas traité de petite morveuse, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne vit que pour son travail ou bien qu'elle déteste les enfants. Non. Elle a du temps, elle aime les enfants et sa famille. Elle est gentille et attentionnée. Elle correspondait parfaitement aux critères de sélections de la fillette. Elle aurait fait une amoureuse parfaite pour son papa et une maman de substitution convenable pour elle.

_Une nouvelle fois, Damon trouva son épouse endormie sur leur canapé. Depuis qu'elle prend cet horrible traitement afin de tomber enceinte, elle est constamment malade. Cette mixture odorante est un véritable fléau! À cause de ce mélange dégoutant, Damon a vu sa consommation de sang augmenter, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la perte de poids visible et alarmante chez Elena. Si encore boire cette potion magique servait à quelque chose, le vampire serait plus conciliant, mais tout ce qu'ils ont récolté en un an de traitement fut une horrible fausse couche survenue durant le troisième mois de grossesse et une seconde, il y a quatre mois, alors qu'Elena s'apprêtait à entrer dans son sixième mois de grossesse. _

_Depuis, plus rien. Mais la jeune femme continue de s'acharner, elle a même suivit les conseils de sa grande amie la sorcière en augmentant les doses quotidiennes de ce fichu «traitement» qui l'affaiblit chaque jour un peu plus. Sans oublier qu'elle continue de nourrir avec obstination cette espérance folle d'avoir le bonheur de serrer un jour leur bébé dans ses bras!_

_Damon ne sait plus quoi faire pour la ramener dans la réalité. Il n'ose pas lui dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. Elena tient trop à fonder une famille pour supporter l'entendre lui avouer qu'il pense qu'ils ne seront malheureusement jamais parents. Alors, le vampire i préfère continuer de satisfaire Elena en prenant chaque matin le liquide verdâtre qu'elle passe au mixeur. Il le fait simplement par amour pour elle. Mais au fond de lui, il espère qu'un matin sa femme se ferra une raison et cessera de se rendre malade en prenant chaque jour cette horrible mixture. _

_Or pour l'instant, Elena garde espoir. Elle est persuadée qu'elle retombera enceinte et que cette nouvelle grossesse se passera bien. Mais Damon n'y croit plus. Il croit dur comme fer que les créatures de la nuit sont bien trop maléfiques pour que la vie leur offre un tel bonheur. Il préfère s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu le privilège qu'Elena l'épouse et de pouvoir profiter chaque jour de son amour. Il n'en demande pas plus. _

_Oui, quand ils ont trouvé ce traitement, dans les grimoires retrouvés chez les Martin, le ténébreux Salvatore a vraiment cru qu'il pourrait offrir à son épouse un enfant. Mais plus aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs à tête froide, il se demande comment il a bien pu se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire. Surement à cause de regard brillant d'Elena lorsqu'ils ont découvert ce traitement en feuilletant les grimoires alors qu'ils étaient censés les ranger, ordre de la petite sorcière._

_Un jour, Bonnie a décréter qu'il était temps de faire un tri parmi les grimoires et elle embauché tous ses proches pour les ranger. Il était tant, tous ces livres trainaient dans le grenier des Salvatore et Damon n'en plu de les savoir chez lui, à ne servir à rien. Il voulait que la sorcière s'en serve pour éliminer Klaus, puisqu'Esther en était incapable. _

_Ainsi, le jeune couple les rangeaient, non sans les feuilleter, et se moquaient de certains élixirs qui promettaient aux hommes chauves de leur faire pousser des cheveux sur la tête, ou bien à une femme de conserver une taille de guêpe pour le restant de ses jours. Mais lorsqu'Elena avait découvert cette potion permettant à un vampire et une humaine de concevoir un enfant ensemble, Damon avait vite compris ce que son épouse avait derrière la tête. Pourtant, elle était restée silencieuse un long moment. _

_Puis, après de longues minutes à tenter d'analyser «la recette» pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un leurre, Elena avait relevé les yeux pour croiser le regard azur de son vampire de mari. _

_«Damon, avait-elle murmuré pleine d'espoir. Je sais ce que tu penses… Mais c'est peut-être une chance pour nous de… Je t'aime. J'aime ma vie avec toi. Malheureusement je ne peux pas ignorer l'existence d'un possible traitement pour nous permettre d'être parents. Tu comprends, c'est peut-être une chance pour nous! Damon, je ne te demande pas un bébé tout de suite, je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à l'idée de fonder un jour une famille avec moi. Ce n'est pas un caprice, je te demande d'y songer sérieusement parce que je t'aime et parce que… Imagine que ce ne soit pas un leurre! Imagine que ce traitement fonctionne réellement! Nous aurions alors un bébé. Un petit bébé à nous! Et tu serais un père formidable, j'en suis certaine! Pense-y seulement. Pour moi. S'il te plait?»_

_ Et au lieu de répondre «j'y songerai», comme l'aurait fait un mari ordinaire, le vampire avait tout bonnement accepté de tenter l'expérience. Par amour pour Elena. Parce qu'elle désire plus que tout avoir un enfant. Et puis Damon devait bien admettre que ses petits yeux de chien battu lui ont fendu le cœur. C'est toujours la même rengaine, Elena lui fait ses petits yeux de cocker et il lui cède. Qu'importe ce qu'elle demande, Damon n'arrive pas à lui dire non._

_Et aujourd'hui, à cause de lui, à cause de son manque de raisonnement sur cette affaire, elle s'esquinte la santé à subir ce traitement et a vécu deux fausses couches. _

_«Damon, murmura Elena en ouvrant les yeux. Tu rentres tôt, un problème?_

_- Non. Ric avait des copies à corriger, nous a bu un verre et discuté un moment puis je l'ai laissé terminé son travail. Mais il n'y a aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas princesse, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sinon toi mon cœur, ça va?_

_- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Très bien même! Merveilleusement bien! Je suis de très bonne humeur. Je suis allée chez le médecin aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant de peur de te donner de faux espoirs, mais maintenant je peux te le dire: je suis enceinte! S'enjoua-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux: Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. On va avoir un bébé!»_

En repensant à cette soirée où Elena lui a appris sa grossesse, cette grossesse qui a aboutie, Damon resserra son étreinte sur sa fille, son petit trésor. Cette fillette était tellement désirée, Elena ne jurait que par son bébé à naitre, et pourtant, lorsqu'Emma a vu le jour, la jeune femme l'a tout bonnement abandonné. Pourquoi? Sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas prête à être mère et incapable d'aimer sa fille correctement. Mais pour Damon, cet abandon se résume en seul mot: égoïsme. Elena s'est tout bonnement montrée égoïste envers la personne qui était censée compter le plus: leur petite Emma.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous de l'identité d'Emma. De la rencontre Emma/Elena? Du passé Elena/Damon? Du fait qu'ils étaient mariés? De la rancoeur de Damon?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà le 3ème chapitre. Un chapitre plus long, qui soulèvera lui aussi des questions. Surtout la dernière phrases.**

**M: Je sais que tu commentes en français, donc pour que tout le monde comprenne la réponse que je te formule, je te fais une réponse est en français, puis en anglais. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que quelque chose a poussé Elena à tout sacrifié. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Ses amis & Jer ne savent pas pourquoi, par contre eux se souviennent de ce qu'elle a oublié./ You're right when you say something happen in Elena's life, but you're wrong when you suppose her brother or her friends know why she did that. They know nothing, except the fact that Elena broke-up with Damon, and after that, ****he compelled her to forget her life with him, around vampires, werewolves, witches, Originals, doppelgängers... Oh and sorry if my english is not very good. Thank you for you review./ Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Invit: Tu as probablement lu le résumé de l'histoire qui a été posté quelques temps plus tôt (il se trouve aujourd'hui juste au dessus du prologue en page 1). En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Elena avait des raisons de rompre avec Damon. Elle n'est pas sadique, elle n'est pas égoïste. Elle a rompu avec Damon et abandonné Emma parce qu'elle avait ses raisons. Tu découvriras bientôt si Stefan est toujours amoureux d'Elena, mais je peux seulement te dire que celle qui a la place d'or dans son coeur, c'est Emma. Il l'adore sa nièce. En tout cas m****erci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Assise sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Elena Gilbert demeurait silencieuse. Son esprit se trouvait bien loin des préoccupations de Ryan – préoccupations qui tournaient autour de leur mariage et de l'achat d'une maison dans les quartiers huppés de Richmond. Non, la brunette pensait simplement à la petite Emma. Cette enfant avait quelque chose de captivant. Une sorte de connexion a eu lieu entre elles deux. Elena ne saurait expliquer cette sensation étrange qu'elle a ressentie en présence de cette petite fille. Elle a tout bonnement été envahie par la sérénité. Avec Emma auprès d'elle, elle a eut le sentiment que ce vide ancré dans son existence depuis bien longtemps était enfin comblé. Elle se sentait tout bonnement pleinement heureuse.

«Elena, je te parle! S'agaça son fiancé.

- Oui, désolée, je t'écoute, se rattrapa la jeune femme.

- À quoi penses-tu? L'interrogea Ryan, inquiet.»

_«À Emma»_, songea la brunette. Mais un besoin de protéger sa rencontre avec la fillette se fit soudainement ressentir et sans pour autant le comprendre, Elena décida de taire ses préoccupations.

Malheureusement, son fiancé revint quelques minutes plus tard sur leur rencontre autour de la piscine et lui demanda l'identité de la fillette, et surtout, il voulut savoir ce qu'une enfant lui voulait.

«Discuter. Je ne sais pas son prénom, je peux juste te dire qu'elle est ici en vacances. Elle s'intéressait au livre que je lisais, prétexta Elena. Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'une petite fille?

- Non! Je suis seulement curieux. Tu paraissais tellement apaisée avec elle… Je veux dire, tu semblais vraiment heureuse et concernée lors de ta conversation avec elle. Quand tu es avec moi, tu es parfois dans un autre monde et je n'arrive pas à y pénétrer alors que cette fillette y est arrivée aisément. Je pense… Peut-être que c'est cela qui te manque. Un enfant. Je pense que nous devrions en faire un. Après tout, nous serons mariés dans un petit mois, que nous concevons un enfant avant ou après notre mariage n'a pas d'importance, lors de sa naissance, nous serons mariés et il suffira de dire que le petit est né avec quelques semaines d'avance.»

Ryan Hamilton est le genre d'homme autoritaire et extrêmement soucieux de l'impression que les autres ont de lui. Il vient d'une famille riche, un brin hautaine, qui se veut idéale et qui évite à tout prix les scandales. Chez les Hamilton, tout le monde s'évertue à faire en sorte que leur famille passe pour une famille modèle. Certainement parce qu'ils sont tous très exposés et que la moindre petite incartade leur vaudra de faire les choux gras de la presse à scandale.

Ainsi dans cette famille, le père cache ses liaisons, la mère abuse un peu trop des médicaments, et le fils se comporte en digne héritier, non sans se montrer aussi despotique que son père. En effet, il a cette même manie à tout gérer, y compris à déverser son autorité sur Elena.

Heureusement, la jeune femme est plutôt docile. Parfois elle a envie de se rebeller, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelle que Ryan est parfait pour elle. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait conditionné pour le croire. En bon petit robot, elle obéit.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, entendre Ryan lui suggérer, ou plutôt décider d'un ton ferme et sans appel, qu'ils devraient avoir un enfant, l'a rendu littéralement malade. Elena s'est sentie oppressée, elle a eu l'impression d'étouffer et a vidé tout son estomac dans les WC.

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Alors qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, aujourd'hui où elle se retrouve confrontée à cette discussion, tout son être lui signifie avec force à quel point cette idée la révulse. À un tel point qu'elle lutte contre elle-même pour que l'oxygène pénètre dans ses poumons.

«Elena, respire, lui ordonna Ryan. Calme toi et respire.»

Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout son malaise remontait et elle finit par fuir la chambre à grandes enjambées.

Loin de Ryan, elle arriva à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle respirait désormais correctement, mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, seule, assise à une table isolée du bar intérieur de l'hôtel.

De son côté, la petite Emma était assise sur les genoux de son père, totalement silencieuse. Elle est triste. Elena lui manque. Certes elle connaît à peine la jeune femme, mais elle s'est attachée à elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais la jeune femme a comblé le vide laissé par l'absence de sa mère.

Le vampire ne comprend toujours pas comment Elena a pu abandonner sa fille. Comment elle a pu les abandonner tous les deux. C'est vrai que leur relation de couple n'était pas tous les jours tranquille, mais c'est ce qu'ils aimaient: ne pas vivre dans la monotonie. Elena et Damon ont toujours adoré se chipoter l'un et l'autre. Dés leur rencontre. Et ça a continué lorsqu'ils se sont mis officiellement en couple.

_ Depuis qu'elle est à Denver, depuis trois semaines déjà, Elena Gilbert se sent plus apaisée et a déjà établie une petite routine. Son frère est au lycée la journée, elle en profite pour étudier ses cours, que Bonnie, Caroline et Matt lui font parvenir par mail, aidée de Damon, en cas de besoin. Ensuite, lorsque Jeremy rentre, ils sortent en ville, manger un bout dans un fastfood ou dans une pizzeria, ou bien passer une soirée au bowling ou au cinéma. _

_ Mais cette soirée qui approche à grand pas est un peu particulière. Ce soir, Elena a accepté une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Damon. À vrai dire, la proposition et la réponse sont venues tout à fait naturellement. _

_ Ces derniers temps, les deux jeunes gens sont plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, le lien qui les unis est bien plus fort qu'auparavant, c'est dans la suite logique des choses qu'ils s'offrent un rendez-vous. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Elena était encore avec Stefan. Ils ont rompu, elle a le droit de tourner la page et d'avancer!_

_«Elena, je t'attends! Ralla le jeune homme, peu patient._

_- Je ne suis pas prête! Cria la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre! Laisse moi du temps Damon!»_

_ Le vampire soupira. Bien sur, il aurait dû le prédire. Elena met toujours deux heures à s'habiller. Tout les matins, elle fouine sa garde robe jusqu'à trouver une tenue qui lui plaise. C'est éreintant pour le jeune homme. Déjà qu'il n'est pas patient, alors les chipoteries pour de simples futilités le rendent totalement dingue. Il a réservé un table pour deux dans un restaurant réputé pour vingt-heure et il est déjà dix-neuf heure trente passées! Damon décida donc d'abréger la séance d'essayage d'Elena. Sans prévenir, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et la surprit accidentellement en sous vêtements rouge sang._

_«Damon, les gens normaux frappent avant d'entrer! Hurla la jeune femme en se couvrant à l'aide d'un plaid, posé sur le lit. Que veux-tu?»_

_ Le vampire resta bêtement muet. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit cette image d'Elena dénudée et si belle. S'il s'écoutait, ses bras l'encercleraient sauvagement par la taille, et il l'embrasserait fougueusement avant de l'allonger dans un élan passionné sur le lit, à côté d'eux. _

_ Malheureusement, même si le vampire s'est grandement rapproché d'Elena ces derniers temps, il n'a nullement le droit de lui témoigner un tel désir. C'est bien trop tôt. Un jour, Damon est persuadé qu'un jour, il gagnera le cœur de la belle brune, et ce jour là, il pourra se permettre des élans amoureux et possessifs. _

_Et en attendant ce fameux jour, Damon se retrouvait de mauvaise humeur, enragé de devoir se montrer sage et passif, lui le vampire impulsif et passionné. _

_«Tu mets trop de temps à t'habiller! Lui reprocha le vampire, en grognant. Dépêche toi! _

_- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, se plaignit Elena.»_

_ Ce fut alors que sans crier gare, le vampire ouvrit la penderie de l'humaine et chercha rapidement une robe à son goût à proposer à son amie. _

_ Finalement, il en sortit une, de couleur rouge, et s'installa tranquillement sur le lit de la jeune femme en attendant que celle-ci ait enfiler le vêtement, sans se soucier du bazar qu'il a occasionné en étalant la garde-robe de la brunette au travers de toute la pièce. _

_Ainsi, il ronchonna lorsqu'il vit Elena se mettre à ranger au lieu de prendre son sac afin de partir. _

_«Dans ce cas tu aurais dû ranger pendant que je m'habillais! Lui répliqua-t-elle sévèrement. Tu es bordélique Damon Salvatore! _

_- Pas vrai, bouda le vampire.»_

_ Elena ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à l'attitude enfantine du grand méchant vampire. Il était tellement mignon. La seconde d'avant, la jeune femme était dépitée, agacée même qu'il ne range jamais, mais maintenant, elle était totalement attendrie. C'est une des choses fortes avec Damon, il arrive à l'atteindre constamment. Il l'énerve et l'attendrie tout à la fois. _

_«Tu es un véritable bébé, se moqua-t-elle. Jamais content, toujours boudeur après une réflexion… Et pour te consoler, peut-être qu'il faudrait que je te fasse un gros câlin? Ou alors que je te gave de sucreries! _

_- Je veux bien…, commença Damon avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe. _

_- Tais-toi! Rigola Elena. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais tu ne le mérites pas! Tu auras un câlin quand tu seras sage Damon Salvatore!»_

_ Puis, la jeune femme tourna des talons et quitta la maison des amis de ses défunts parents. Damon sur ses talons, essayait par tous les moyens de lui démonter qu'il méritait un peu de tendresse, mais la brunette lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et s'installa confortablement dans la camaro bleue du ténébreux vampire. _

_ La soirée fut merveilleuse. Damon avait emmené Elena diner dans un restaurant gastronomique, le meilleur et le plus réputé de la ville. Ensuite, le ventre bien remplis, ils étaient allés voir un film au cinéma. _

_ C'est Elena qui l'a choisi. Le vampire a décidé de se montrer gentleman jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement les comédies romantiques ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune réflexion, il feigne seulement de s'intéresser à l'histoire d'amour entre une fille banale, à son humble avis «nunuche» et un gars «qui se prétend Bad-boy, sans réellement l'être». Mais le film plaisait à Elena, et ce soir là, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Damon. _

_«Merci, sourit Elena en poussant la porte de la maison des amis de ses parents. Merci pour cette soirée et pour avoir enduré le film. Je sais que tu n'as accepté d'aller le voir que pour me faire plaisir. _

_- Je sais être altruiste quand je veux, se vanta le vampire. Et ma mère m'a toujours dis que le choix revenait aux dames. Enfin, excepté lorsque les choix d'une certaine demoiselle la met en danger! Souligna-t-il, l'air réprobateur.»_

_ Elena préféra ne pas remarquer le reproche et remercia une nouvelle fois Damon pour cette soirée parfaite, avant de rentrer difficilement à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de fermer la porte, elle la rouvrit brusquement et interpela Damon afin qu'il revienne sur ses pas. Et ce fut ainsi, dans un élan fougueux, qu'elle embrassa passionnément le vampire, sans chercher à analyser le pourquoi de son acte. À vrai dire, elle avait seulement envie d'embrasser Damon. Depuis longtemps. Toute la soirée, elle n'a cessé de penser qu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire, mais par pudeur, elle n'avait osé se jeter à l'eau. Non seulement l'idée d'être plus qu'amie avec Damon l'effrayait, mais en plus elle était terrorisée à la simple pensée de ne pas être assez bien pour le vampire. Après tout, le ténébreux Salvatore est toujours sorti avec des femmes, belles, élancées et intelligentes, une lycéenne en comparaison, ce n'est pas assez bien. C'est vrai, rien ne l'avantageait comparée aux précédentes conquêtes de Damon. Elena se sentait totalement insipide face à toutes ces femmes, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourra jamais retenir Damon indéfiniment. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était décidée à profiter de tous les moments qu'elle pourra grappiller dans les bras du ténébreux vampire. Ainsi, sans prendre le temps de la réflexion et seulement guidée par l'enivrante douceur du baiser ainsi que par le désir, elle invita Damon à l'accompagner dans sa chambre, et entre deux baisers, elle intima l'ordre au vampire de se taire avant de lui arracher sauvagement ses vêtements. _

_Seulement, lorsqu'elle eut une lueur de rationalité, le doute l'envahit et elle scruta Damon, inquiète. Heureusement, par un simple regard, Elena se sentit de nouveau rassurée et la confiance l'a subitement envahit de nouveau et elle s'est de nouveau ruée sur les lèvres délicieuses du vampire avec passion et déraison._

Damon observa intensément sa fille, l'air inquiet pour elle. Emma regardait calmement la télévision tout en serrant son doudou contre elle, l'allure toute triste. D'ordinaire, elle a la joie de vivre de sa mère, comme Elena, Emma sourit toujours et voit constamment le verre à moitié plein. Et puis elle bavarde comme une pie, lorsqu'un sujet la passionne, rien ne l'arrête! Alors la voir ainsi inerte, les larmes perlant dans les yeux, rendit le vampire extrêmement inquiet. Il se demanda ce qui peut bien se passer dans la petite tête de sa fille pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.

Cependant il n'osa pas lui poser de questions. Il eut bien trop peur que ce malaise soit dû de près ou de loin à Elena, étant donné qu'en se moment, Emma ne cesse de s'interroger sur sa mère.

Alors le vampire passa toute la soirée dans la chambre de sa fille à regarder des films autour de pizzas et appela son frère pour veiller un moment sur la petite une fois que cette dernière dormait à poings fermés.

«Je vais boire un verre, je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux, prévint-il son frère. Tu m'appelles au moindre problème avec Emma.

- Promis. Mais tout se passera bien. Emma dort Damon, il est rare qu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit, tenta de le rassurer son cadet. File donc boire ton bourbon, et invite une femme à te tenir compagnie! Mais interdiction que cette femme soit Elena!»

Bien évidemment Damon n'écouta pas son frère. Il soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel, bien décidé à boire son bourbon seul. Sans inconnue inintéressante à ses côtés, et par dessus tout, sans sa femme qui lui a brisé le cœur.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tranquillité fut troublée par la présence d'Elena. En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans le bar de l'hôtel, il la vit, dans son coin, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dans un premier temps, il décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, il ne va pas s'apitoyer sur elle parce qu'elle semble malheureuse comme la pierre. Cependant, il y a une grande différence entre les théories de Damon et sa dévotion infinie et presque masochiste envers Elena. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il finit par se rendre auprès de la brunette afin de la consoler. Quelques part, il se sentait coupable de la rendre ainsi malheureuse. Car si Elena pleure, c'est bien à cause de lui. À cause de son hypnose.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous dirait qu'Emma accapare l'esprit d'Elena? De la proposition de Ryan? De la réaction d'Elena? D'Elena qui se laisse pratiquement tout le temps diriger par Ryan? Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Que ****pensez-vous du flashback DE? Du début de leur relation? Que pensez-vous du fait que Damon se sente coupable du malheur d'Elena? Pourquoi pense-t-il qu'il en est responsable à cause de son hypnose? Qu'a-t-il fait?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voici un quatrième chapitre avec une nouveau flashback sur la fin du couple Delana. **

**Plillou: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Elena avait une bonne raison de quitter Damon et d'abandonner Emma. En fait, c'est elle qui a du le plus souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

_ Elena avait quitté le foyer conjugal depuis une longue et horrible semaine. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa maison familiale, où elle pleurait comme une fontaine dés que Jeremy et Alaric avaient le dos tournés. _

_ Elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Mais avait-elle le choix? Non. Elle devait se séparer de Damon et d'Emma. C'était pour leur bien. _

_ Cependant savoir qu'elle avait une raison valable pour abandonner sa famille ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Bien au contraire. Avoir quitter son mari et son petit bébé la tuait à petit feu. Elle se sentait complètement vide. L'absence de son nourrisson qu'elle a porté pendant huit mois et demi – Emma est née avec un peu d'avance – la rendait totalement folle. Et elle cherchait Damon afin de ne pas perdre pied. Mais son époux n'est pas. Elle l'a quitté en lui laissant leur fillette. Aujourd'hui il croit qu'elle n'aime pas Emma, ou pas suffisamment pour l'élever avec lui. Peut-être même, s'imagine-t-il qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui ou qu'elle ne l'a jamais réellement aimé, qui sait? C'est horrible, mais la jeune femme est piégée, elle ne peut pas avouer la vérité sous peine de perdre tout ceux qu'elle aime. _

_ Alors, elle se murait dans le silence et confiait ses sentiments à son journal, avant de bruler les pages, tellement elle se sent cruelle et horrible. Elle a le sentiment de ne plus être la même personne qu'auparavant. Elle n'est plus l'Elena tendre et protectrice. Elle n'est plus la femme dont Damon est tombé fou amoureux et elle n'est plus cette jeune femme amoureuse et bornée, prête à tout endurer pour fonder une famille avec celui qu'elle aime. Aujourd'hui, elle pense être une garce aux yeux de ses proches, elle se sent totalement indigne et incapable de protéger sa si précieuse famille. _

_ C'est d'ailleurs probablement le pire à endurer pour Elena, cette impression d'avoir failli à son devoir d'épouse et de mère. _

_ Et puis, il y a le manque d'Emma qui lui pèse. Elle cherche constamment son bébé. Au moindre bruit, elle sursaute, et instinctivement elle cherche le berceau pour s'assurer que sa fille n'a pas été réveillée. La nuit, elle est hanté par des cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, dont le dénominateur commun est sa famille. Dans certains, ils la haïssent, dans d'autres, elle les perd définitivement. _

_Dans les deux cas, ils retranscrivent parfaitement les possibilités qui s'offrent à la jeune femme. Soit elle campe sur ses positions au sacrifice de son mariage et de sa famille, s'assurant ainsi de la sécurité de Damon et d'Emma, mais vivant avec la certitude qu'ils la détestent plus que tout au monde. Soit elle rentre chez elle, et met son bébé en danger de mort en étant auprès d'elle. Que doit-elle faire? Être égoïste ou paraître égoïste? Être une mère digne, aimante et parfaite, auprès de son enfant, ou bien tout abandonner pour s'assurer que sa fille vivra? Doit-elle être lâche ou souffrir en silence?_

_Elena a choisi de se sacrifier plutôt que de placer sa fille elle-même sur le bûcher. Emma lui est trop précieuse, cette fillette est son petit miracle, tant désirée, la jeune femme ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur._

_Alors, elle l'a abandonné. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à se résoudre à la laisser. C'est tellement difficile. Elena se répète encore et encore que c'est la seule solution pour Emma. Cependant elle l'aime. Elle l'aime plus que tout et elle craint qu'en grandissant sa fille la prenne pour une personne égoïste et égocentrique. Elena ne sait pas quoi faire pour absoudre son geste auprès d'Emma. _

_Finalement, après avoir tourné en rond deux longues heures dans sa chambre, la jeune femme a décidé de tout donner à sa fille. Ses bijoux de valeurs, dont les bijoux hérités de sa mère, sans oublier une assurance vie où elle a placé tout son argent et dont la seule et unique bénéficiaire est Emma._

_Certes les biens matériels ne remplaceront jamais l'amour d'une mère, mais Elena espérait vraiment qu'Emma comprendrait qu'elle lui donne tout ce qu'elle possède parce qu'elle l'aime. _

_«Elena, murmura Jeremy en frappant à la porte de sa chambre. Elena, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.»_

_ Tous les jours, son frère se levait et s'empressait de venir s'enquérir de son état d'esprit. _

_ Jeremy est son fervent défenseur auprès de leurs proches. Alors que Caroline l'a grondé lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle avait abandonné son enfant, qui plus est à Damon, qu'elle déteste toujours autant; alors que Bonnie lui a jeté des regards plein de reproches, comparant forcément son amie à sa propre mère, Elena a vu son frère faire barrage de son corps et mettre les filles à la porte en leur expliquant que sa sœur traversait seulement un baby bleus et qu'elle finirait par aller mieux. _

_ Si seulement c'était le cas. Mais tôt ou tard Jeremy déchantera en réalisant qu'elle ne retournera jamais auprès de sa famille. _

_«Elena? S'alarma le jeune Gilbert._

_- Je suis là, je vais bien, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix stérile, en ouvrant la porte. Regarde, je vais bien!»_

_ Jeremy dévisagea sa sœur et fit un pas en avant afin d'inspecter la chambre. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir la chambre de sa sœur en désordre. Elena est tellement maniaque, limite névrotique lorsqu'il s'agit de ménage. Or actuellement plusieurs documents sont étalés sur sol, l'imprimante en sort d'autres en continue et ses bijoux sont éparpillés en deux catégories distinctes sur son lit: les fantaisies d'un côté et ceux de valeurs de l'autre. _

_ Elena rangea la première catégorie dans une boite en carton, alors qu'elle disposa la seconde dans sa boite à bijoux, avec une lettre à l'attention de Damon. _

_«C'est pour Emma, expliqua-t-elle à son frère. C'est tout ce que je peux lui donner. Ces bijoux et une assurance vie que je viens d'ouvrir par internet et dont elle sera la seule bénéficiaire. Jeremy, apporte la boite à la maison, donne là à Damon, dis lui de lire la lettre. Et s'il refuse, dis lui de donner les bijoux à Emma lorsqu'elle commercera à s'intéresser à tout ce qui brille. Et pour le bracelet de maman, celui que John avait retrouvé, dis à Damon de le donner à Emma le jour où elle l'aura rendu plus que fier! Oh, et ne lui parle pas de l'assurance vie, je préfère qu'il ne sache rien, c'est entre Emma et moi._

_- Elena, arrête un peu! Tu traverses une période difficile, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Et quand tu iras mieux, tu retrouveras ta famille. Après tout ce que tu as traversé pour avoir Emma, tu…_

_- Je vais appeler un coursier pour cette livraison, déclara la jeune femme sans plus écouter son frère._

_- Non! S'exclama Jeremy. Tu ne vas pas donner à un étranger tes bijoux! Je vais m'occuper de la tâche, céda-t-il à contre cœur. Même si je pense que tu seras celle qui offrira tout ces bijoux à ta fille, en temps et en heures.»_

_ Jeremy s'exécuta de suite et laissa Elena seule dans sa chambre, où elle céda aux larmes dés que la porte se referma. _

_ Elle pleura tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir et ce fut un bruyant claquement de porte qui la réveilla en sursaut. _

_ Damon. _

_À en juger le regard noir qu'il lui lança lorsqu'elle fut redressée, il n'a pas apprécié le legs que Jeremy a apporté pour Emma. _

_«Explique toi! Gronda-t-il en lui montrant le présent. Et vite!_

_- C'est pour Emma. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, répliqua la jeune femme sans laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Jeremy t'a donné des explications et je t'ai laissé une lettre.»_

_ Le vampire crut devenir fou. Il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître son épouse. D'ordinaire Elena est aimante et compatissante, c'est un ange, qui ne cesse de lui témoigner son affection par de petits sourires ou des gestes tendres. Durant sa grossesse, elle était folle d'Emma. Elle l'adorait par dessus tout, et aujourd'hui, elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec elle. Pire, elle s'absout de son abandon en lui donnant des bijoux!_

_«Pourquoi lui donnes tu tout ça? Elle a besoin de toi, pas de tes bijoux. Rentre à la maison pour t'occuper de ta fille!_

_- Je ne peux pas. Je… Je ne serai pas une bonne mère. Ces bijoux sont la seule chose que je puisse lui donner. Tu me demandes de lui donner mon amour, mais c'est impossible Damon. Tu me demandes d'être une mère, mais j'en suis incapable. Voilà la vérité: j'ai voulu un bébé plus que tout et maintenant qu'Emma est là, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. _

_- Tu n'es pas faite pour être mère?! C'est ton dernier mot Elena? Demanda dangereusement le vampire.»_

_ Elena hocha timidement la tête. Elle a déjà vu Damon dans cet état, plus d'une fois même. Il est blessé, son cœur est en miette, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. D'ici peu, il commettra un acte qu'il finira par regretter tôt ou tard. Et pour Emma, pour son bien-être, Damon doit être stable. Il est le seul parent sur qui la petite puisse compter, Elena se doit de le raisonner. Ou en tout cas de le lui rappeler subtilement._

_«Mais je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir donné Damon. Parce qu'Emma est la plus belle chose qui te soit arriver. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte maintenant, parce que je t'ai déçue, mais c'est le cas. Emma est le trésor de toute ton existence. _

_- Je le sais parfaitement, grogna-t-il en lui sortant des documents juridiques. Puisque tu sembles décidée à ne jamais rentrer auprès de ta famille, puisque tu nous as abandonné sans le moindre remord, signe ces papiers!»_

_ Une demande de divorce. Elena ne devrait pas être si surprise, elle savait qu'elle sacrifiait son mariage en prenant cette décision. Cependant se retrouver si brutalement face à la réalité la toucha bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Voir ce mot, «divorce», rend tout concret. C'est la fin de tout. C'est la fin de son mariage et de sa famille. C'est la fin de son rêve le plus cher. C'est la fin de son bonheur. Tout bonnement la fin de sa vie._

_«Les bijoux, donne les lui, le supplia-t-elle en trouvant la force de paraphé et signer les papiers. Il y a ceux de ma mère, si elle était encore parmi nous, elle les lui aurait donné. C'est à Emma qu'ils reviennent, pas à moi. _

_- C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi! Hurla Damon. Tes foutus bijoux! Je les lui donnerai si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais tu ne seras jamais en paix Elena Gilbert. Tu es liée à Emma, elle te manquera tous les jours. Mais tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas que tu puisses revenir quand bon te chantera dans sa vie, pour mieux en repartir si jamais tu t'ennuies. Alors oublie la. Oublie nous. Vie ta vie sans avoir aucun souvenir des Salvatore ou du surnaturel. Tu as une vie tout a fait ordinaire, tu as seulement perdu tes proches dans des accidents, et tes amis respirent la banalité et l'humanité. Tu as une cicatrice sur le ventre, récente, ce n'est en rien celle d'une césarienne, tu as été opérée de l'appendicite. Tu as fait un break dans tes études, afin de savoir si tu voulais vraiment devenir écrivain. À la rentrée prochaine, tu iras enfin à l'université, étudier les lettres modernes et anciennes. Ainsi que la littérature. Anglaise, étrangère… les deux si ça te peut te faire plaisir! Tu étudieras toutes les matières qui te plaisent afin de réaliser ton rêve, puisque devenir romancière est plus important pour toi que d'avoir une famille! Puis tu finiras par rencontrer un garçon qui s'intéressera à toi, seulement parce que tu es belle, pas trop idiote et plutôt bien élevée. Il gouvernera ta vie tel un despote. Et tu te laisseras faire, parce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir mieux que lui. Ce sera probablement un fils à papa, et tu seras sa poupée de porcelaine entre ses mains. Il ne s'intéressera absolument pas à ta personnalité et à ton esprit, tu seras seulement son faire falloir en société. Il te ferra souffrir en décidant de tout à ta place. Et tu exécuteras sans broncher. Parce que tu n'auras jamais mieux que cette vie qui s'offre à toi. C'est tout ce que tu mérites Elena. J'espère que cette existence te conviendra puisque celle que tu avais n'était pas assez bien pour toi!» _

_ Puis Damon a quitté la maison des Gilbert et est rentré chez lui, où Stefan l'attendait. _

_ Son frère chercha à savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il resta silencieux. Stefan n'apprit que quelques heures plus tard, de la bouche de Jeremy, ce que son frère avait fait à Elena. _

_ Pauvres Jeremy et Alaric, ils sont tombés des nus lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'Elena venait de perdre sa vie. D'ailleurs le jeune Gilbert voulait dans un premier temps intenter un procès à Damon pour avoir kidnapper Emma, puis il jura qu'il allait l'empaler sur un pieu, avant de se «résigner» au fait que le ténébreux vampire était déjà bien loin de Mystic Falls. _

Damon Salvatore se sentit comme un enfant face à Elena. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Elle pleurait, même en l'ayant vu venir, elle continuait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait toujours lui demander pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un tel état, mais elle ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Pour elle, il n'est qu'un étranger et il n'a aucune attention d'y remédier. C'est bien trop dangereux. Si Elena révèle son identité à Emma, la fillette risque de souffrir si sa mère n'a pas changé d'état d'esprit.

Alors il commanda un verre de Bourbon, puis un second. Après tout, Elena supporte que très peu l'alcool, au bout de deux verres sa langue se délie et il saura très subtilement si elle souffre à cause de son hypnose.

«Vous comprenez, je n'aurai jamais mieux que Ryan! Mais ce qu'il m'a demandé… Je ne peux pas. Et puis, il y a ce vide, profondément ancrée dans mon cœur. Ce vide me ronge. Il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi! Expliqua-t-elle désespérément. J'ai bu, je parle trop, veillez m'excuser. Je crois que le mieux est de me louer une chambre histoire de me retrouver un peu seule avant de finir ivre et de dire des bêtises. Un verre de plus et je vais vous raconter le mélodrame de ma vie. Mais j'ai été ravie de vous revoir, Damon. Merci de m'avoir écouté. J'espère vous croiser à nouveau très bientôt.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous du flashback? Du discours de Damon lorsqu'il hypnotise Elena? Que pensez-vous de la conversation Delena dans le présent? De confidences d'Elena?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et de cinq! Avec un flashback champêtre pour couronner le tout!**

**Drea: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, elle comportera une dizaine de chapitre (je ne sais pas le nombre exact, je suis actuellement entrain de les découper). Savoir s'ils découvriront un jour la vérité au sujet d'Elena est une bonne question, qui n'obtiendra pas ses réponses tout de suite, mais je dirais que dans ce chapitre, certaines personnes commencent à se rapprocher d'une partie de la vérité. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Ravie que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise. Elena a toujours ce malaise en elle, lié à son passé, quelque part, elle ne se pose pas les bonnes questions. Mais c'est certain que SI elle retrouve la mémoire, mademoiselle ferra une scène à monsieur le vampire. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Les réponses arriveront toutes en temps et en heures. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. N'HÉSITEZ PAS À LE COMMENTER. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

_ Au bout de six mois et onze jours passés à Denver, Elena retrouva enfin sa maison… celle au bord du lac, son Eden personnel depuis toujours. _

_Cet endroit est si beau, tellement paisible… Elena a l'impression d'être seule au monde et en sécurité. Elle rêvait du jour où elle passera enfin toutes ses journées ici. Une fois que la maison sera assez grande pour Damon et son égo! Et bien sur, une fois qu'elle aura terminé ses études!_

_ En attendant, son petit-ami et elle préparent tranquillement leur futur avenir dans cette maison. Après avoir agrandie la maison – Damon aime les espaces grands – ils sont actuellement les mains dans la peinture. Jeremy les aide en dessinant une fresque représentant le lac, de nuit, dans la descente d'escaliers. _

_À vrai dire, Elena a été surprise de la manière dont il a pris les choses. Il s'est montré enjoué lorsqu'il a appris la relation amoureuse qu'elle entretien avec Damon et c'est même lui qui lui a conseillé de concrétiser ses rêves en s'installant sur le long terme dans leur résidence secondaire. Elle a même vu son frère se lier d'amitié avec son marginal petit-ami. _

_«Mini Gilbert, tu gardes la maison! Décréta soudainement Damon. Il est dix-huit heures, il est temps pour Elena d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de se faire toute belle pour ce soir.»_

_ En effet, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui est la fête des amoureux, Damon – avec la complicité de Jeremy et d'Alaric – a prévu une soirée grandiose, qu'Elena n'est pas prête d'oublier. Enfin il l'espère. Mais si tout ce passe bien, cette soirée s'annonce comme étant la meilleure de toute leur existence. _

_«Ce soir? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre la jeune femme. Est-ce un soir particulier?_

_- Tu le sais très bien mademoiselle Gilbert. _

_- Ah oui, c'est la Saint Valentin, comment ai-je pu l'oublier? Bonne fête des amoureux mon cœur! Ton cadeau est à l'étage, je vais le chercher dans un instant. Mais avant dis moi ce que tu as prévu? Tu sais, c'est seulement histoire de savoir comment m'habiller. Je ne voudrai pas paraître trop négligée et te faire honte.»_

_ Comme toujours, Elena cherche par tout les moyens à mettre à nus ses plans. Et la plupart du temps, elle réussit. Mais ce soir là, Damon ne céda pas. La surprise est bien trop importante pour qu'il la divulgue à cette petite curieuse. Ainsi, pour couper court à l'interrogatoire d'Elena, il lui apprit qu'une robe, des chaussures et des bijoux l'attendent à l'étage, la poussant à aller se préparer pour dix-neuf heures. _

_Et pour une fois, la brunette ne fut pas en retard. Elle descendit les escaliers à dix-huit heures cinquante et partit immédiatement après en compagnie d'un Damon Salvatore doux comme un agneau dans son beau smoking noir comme les ténèbres._

_Le jeune couple roula durant un quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans un restaurant, déjà bien rempli. Elena déteste un rendez-vous galant dans un lieu peuplé, elle apprécie pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Damon le sait, c'est pourquoi il a loué un petit salon, où seule une table est dressée pour deux, dans une ambiance intimiste et romantique. _

_«C'est magnifique, souffla la jeune femme, émerveillée.»_

_ Des musiques romantiques traversèrent la pièce éclairée entièrement par des bougies au parfum de vanille. Des pétales de roses – principalement rouges – dessinèrent le chemin de table doré. Cette pièce ressemblaient plus à un rêve qu'à la réalité, tellement tout était soigné et magnifique. C'était exactement l'endroit rêvé pour cette première Saint Valentin avec Damon. Elena devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de beauté. _

_Mais son petit-ami est un impulsif. Parfois ce trait de caractère complique les choses: Damon devient un véritable enfant qui fait des bêtises, à la différence qu'il est un vampire, ses bêtises ont toujours des conséquences monumentales. Et parfois, comme c'est le cas ce soir, cette impulsivité lui offre des élans romantiques. _

_«Tu sais que je t'aime, murmura Elena en se rapprochant du vampire pour l'embrasser._

_- Je sais, s'enorgueillit Damon. Mais j'adore te l'entendre dire!_

_- Prétentieux va! Railla la brunette en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit-ami. Je dois te dire que je t'aime, mais toi, tu ne dis rien! Mal élevé!»_

_ Le vampire fit mine de mal prendre cette remarque frivole de sa petite amie. Il aborda un instant une mine boudeuse avant de prendre sauvagement la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser passionnément comme lui seul sait le faire. _

_«Elena Gilbert, je t'aime, murmura Damon entre deux baisers. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime.»_

_ Le repas se déroula dans la joie et les rires. Le jeune fit le pitre, comme à son habitude, et la jeune femme tentait de ne pas s'étouffer en riant à chaque fois aux éclats. _

_Ensuite, le dessert arriva. Il s'agissait d'une assiette gourmande, composée d'une mini crème brulée, d'un mini moelleux au chocolat, d'une portion de tarte aux pommes et d'une boule de glace. Tout pour plaire à la demoiselle qui a toujours été très gourmande. _

_«Je t'aime, déclara Elena entre deux bouchées de gâteaux. _

_- Cette fois tu le dis seulement parce que je t'ai commandé un monumentale dessert!_

_- Pas faux, concéda la jeune femme amusée.»_

_ Puis après les plaisanteries, le sérieux revint. Elena sentit Damon devenir tout tendu, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui mijoter quelque chose, mais elle ignorait encore quoi. Ses réponses arrivèrent lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à ses pieds en lui dévoilant un écrin dans lequel un solitaire sertie d'un sublime diamant reposait. _

_ Elena sut alors ce qui allait suivre et elle ne se posa pas vraiment de question. Oui l'officialisation de sa relation avec Damon est très récente, néanmoins elle n'a jamais aimé si intensément auparavant. Elle sait, au plus profond de son être que le vampire est l'amour de sa vie. Alors, répondre «oui» à la fameuse question fut naturel pour elle._

_«Ce soir? Rajouta Damon plein d'espoir._

_- Ce soir c'est… Enfin mon cœur, nous ne pouvons pas… Je n'ai même pas de robe!_

_- Si. La robe parfaite t'attend à l'étage du restaurant. La première porte à droite ouvre sur un petit salon, il est tout à ta disposition. File te changer!»_

_ Elena dévisagea Damon bouche bée. Il avait tout prévu le filou! Apparemment il a loué trois salles le restaurant. Ce salon dans lequel ils ont soupé, celui de l'étage dans lequel une robe de mariée l'attend, et la salle de mariage de l'établissement. Elena n'a rien à faire, excepté se changer et passer la corde au cou de son petit-ami. _

_«Une dernière chose, s'enquit Elena en revenant sur ses pas. Quand tu parles de la robe parfaite, ne me dis pas…_

_- Peut-être, la taquina Damon avant de reprendre sérieusement: Si. C'est la robe de ta maman qui t'attend.»_

_ Un jour, Elena en est venue à parler de ses parents et de son admiration pour leur mariage. Au détour d'anecdotes familiales, elle confia que petite fille, elle rêvait de se marier dans la robe de mariée de sa mère. Alors lorsque Damon a décidé de se jeter à l'eau, il s'est arrangé pour que ce mariage soit celui dont Elena a toujours rêvé. Il a invité tout ses amis et a embauché Ric pour qu'il livre la fameuse robe en bon état le jour J. _

_«Je t'aime, s'écria Elena en courant à l'étage.»_

_ Dans le petit salon, elle retrouva ses amies. Bonnie lui adressa un sincère sourire, elle savait que rien ne ferra changer Elena Gilbert d'avis, et après tout, elle songeait que si son amie est heureuse, c'est le plus important. _

_Caroline, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de faire une leçon de morale à la brunette, lui demandant un millier de fois si elle était sur de sa décision._

_«Oh oui! S'exclama Elena, heureuse. Damon est tout bonnement parfait. Oh il a des défauts, ce n'est pas un saint, mais il est parfait pour moi. Il sait m'apporter tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et même plus. Il sait m'aimer pour celle que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant ou de me montrer constamment forte. Je peux m'appuyer sur lui, j'ai confiance en lui. Sans oublier que je sais de quoi il est capable pour moi. Damon est tout simplement l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai aucun doute, et l'épouser est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie! Oh mon dieu, je vais me marier dans quelques minutes! Je me marie!»_

La petite Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Stefan, en tonton gâteau, accourut aussitôt à son chevet, mais la petite se mit à pleurer, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réclama sa mère, confiant à son oncle à quel point elle lui manque.

«Tu sais tonton Stefan, même si maman est partie, je suis pas en colère après elle. Je l'aime. Je faisais un rêve, et dans mon rêve, la dame avec qui j'ai discuté cet après midi et que j'aimais bien, en fait c'était ma maman. Je l'avais retrouvé. J'aimerai que ce soit vrai. J'aimerai avoir retrouvé ma maman.»

Stefan leva les sourcils, perplexe. Après tout, Damon lui a un jour convié qu'une des conséquences du traitement qu'a pris Elena pour tomber enceinte était qu'il créait un lien extrêmement fort, presque surnaturel, entre la mère et son enfant. Il craignait même que ce lien soit plus fort que son hypnose. Il a certes brillamment effacé les souvenirs d'Elena, mais ce lien touche à l'émotionnel, et malheureusement l'hypnose ne peut pas effacer les sentiments d'une personne. Elle les masque seulement. D'ordinaire à vie, ou jusqu'à ce que le vampire ôte son hypnose. Mais dans ce cas de figure, la possibilité qu'Emma rappelle sa mère à son bon ordre est tout à fait possible. Si c'est bien le cas, le pire est à venir. Emma l'a dit elle-même, elle aime sa mère et elle veut tout faire pour qu'elle rentre à la maison.

Le problème est que ses parents ne seront peut-être pas d'accords. Elena pourrait encore penser ne pas être à la hauteur et Damon pourrait se montrer un peu incisif, et chercher à se venger, encore.

«Décrie moi cette dame! Lui demanda gentiment Stefan.

- Elle est vraiment jolie et très gentille, s'enthousiasma la fillette. Elle a les cheveux de la même couleur que moi mais ses yeux sont marrons. Elle sourit toujours. Elle aime bien les vampires aussi! Elle lisait _Dracula_. Je lui ai pas dis que je suis un peu vampire parce que mon papa est un vampire, t'inquiète pas.»

La description faite par Emma est un peu sommaire, mais cette femme pourrait parfaitement être Elena. Brune aux yeux marrons, douce et chaleureuse, jolie… Sans oublier qu'elle aime les vampires (dans la littérature)… Ça pourrait correspondre à Elena.

Stefan ignore encore s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Certes sa nièce à besoin de sa mère, mais est-ce qu'Elena pourrait être cette mère que la petite espère? Et surtout est-ce que Damon est capable de lui rendre sa mémoire et de l'accepter dans la vie de sa fille?

«La dame à la piscine s'appelait Elena, murmura la fillette. Tu sais, avec ce rêve, j'ai compris que je sais pas le nom de maman. Je sais rien sur ma maman, pleura la fillette. Je veux la connaître. Je veux qu'elle revienne!

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est vrai que tout le monde te dit que tu ressembles à ton papa; ce n'est pas faux, les gens voient immédiatement vos yeux bleus. Mais tu as le caractère de ta maman. Tu es aussi indépendant et gentille qu'elle. Tu te soucies des autres, comme elle. Tu es une fillette joyeuse, tu arrives à faire sourire et amusé ton papa, de la même manière que ta maman y arrivait.»

Stefan fit bien attention de condenser ses paroles. Il mesura chacune d'entre elle, effrayé de livrer accidentellement le nom de la jeune femme à la fillette ou bien qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a un oncle amoureux de sa mère. Assurément Emma n'apprécierait pas. Cette enfant croit encore aux contes de fées. Elle croit dur comme fer que ses parents sont fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils n'ont aucun passé amoureux. La petite cherche peut-être une femme et une maman de substitution, mais elle n'en croit pas moins que le jour où sa mère biologique reviendra, parce qu'il est indéniable pour Emma qu'elle reviendra, elle reprendra tout naturellement son rôle de maman et d'épouse.

Et puis il y Damon. Stefan connaît son frère et sa complexité. Il en veut peut-être à Elena, il s'est peut-être venger d'elle lorsqu'il l'a hypnotisé, mais au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il est toujours amoureux d'elle et n'hésitera pas à lui coller une droite s'il apprend qu'ils sont encore et toujours amoureux de la même femme. Une femme qui a clairement tranché entre les deux frères avant de laisser tomber celui qu'elle avait pourtant choisi.

C'est à ne rien y comprendre! Plus Stefan y réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il manquait certaines informations pour expliquer le comportement d'Elena. Même Damon l'avait brièvement admis, un soir de déprime.

«Aller Emma, il faut que tu te rendormes, déclara Stefan en ramenant la fillette dans son lit. Je vais te raconter une histoire et tu te rendors, d'accord?

- Oui. Mais parle moi de papa et maman! Exigea la petite en prenant son doudou contre elle.»

Stefan ne sut quoi lui raconter, alors il lui rapporte une ou deux scènes de complicité dont il a été témoin. Il lui expliqua combien ses parents pouvaient se disputer et s'aimer tout à la fois.

Puis, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, la petite fit promettre à son oncle de lui retrouver sa maman. Elle a tellement insisté, elle a ses petits yeux de chien battu, Stefan n'a pas pu lui résister. Il ne peut jamais. Cette enfant est tellement adorable. Elle lui rappelle très souvent Elena, bien trop souvent d'ailleurs, à un tel point qu'il n'a que très peu d'autorité sur elle. Fort heureusement, Emma est un enfant plutôt obéissante, sans cela, Stefan serait achevé.

Damon, tendu suite à son entretien avec Elena, regagna sa chambre, de mauvaise humeur. Il n'adressa pas la parole à son frère et marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil:

«Je crois qu'Elena souffre, avoua-t-il en masquant ses émotions. À cause de moi, du manque d'Emma. Elle nous a abandonné, et maintenant…

- Je t'avais bien dis que tu finirais par regretter cette hypnose, lui rappela son frère. Rend lui ses souvenirs!

- Non! Gronda Damon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle explique à Emma qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez pour être sa mère! Je ne veux pas… Je veux que sa vie soit misérable! Elle mérite de souffrir. Qu'elle en bave avec son connard de fiancé! Stefan, merci d'être venu garder Emma, mais il est tard, tu devrais profiter de la nuit pour te trouver du sang de Bambi.»

Et même si Damon y mit toute sa conviction, il n'en pensa aucun mot. Bien au contraire, même s'il a hypnotisé pour être avec un homme comme celui qu'elle s'apprête à épouser, intérieurement il bouillonne de jalousie. Il la veut pour lui, à lui, avec lui et leur fille. Mais il a tellement souffert qu'il refuse d'accorder une seconde chance à Elena. Il ne veut pas lui rendre sa mémoire de peut d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois.

Il a peur qu'elle finisse par retrouver la mémoire malgré l'hypnose. En discutant avec sa femme, il a eu la sensation qu'inconsciemment Emma lui manquait. Ou peut-être s'était-il simplement prête à se l'imaginer?

Tout était flou dans l'esprit de Damon. Il ne sait plus différencier les faits et ses désirs, il a la sensation que tout se mélange. C'est irritant comme sensations. Le vampire ne sait même pas comment s'en débarrasser et la présence de Stefan dans la pièce ne l'aide pas à se détendre. Il a beau avoir demandé à son frère de quitter sa chambre, le jeune Salvatore reste là, droit comme un tronc d'arbre devant la télévision.

Finalement n'en pouvant plus du silence de son cadet, le ténébreux vampire tapa du point sur la table et s'écria:

«Quoi encore Stefan?

- Il va falloir parler d'Emma… et d'Elena, lui annonça stoïquement son frère. Avant que ne hurle ne plus vouloir entendre parler de ton ex-femme, tu dois savoir que ta fille se rapproche de la vérité. Je crois qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Cet après-midi, lorsqu'Emma est partie, elle a rencontré une femme qui s'appelait Elena. Une femme qu'elle m'a décrite et qui ressemblait à Elena. De plus, cette nuit, elle a rêvé d'elle. Dans son rêve, il s'agissait de sa mère. Emma ne va pas tarder à comprendre Damon. Et si Elena se sent tout aussi liée à Emma que la petite ne l'est avec elle, elle finira par comprendre, hypnose ou pas hypnose. Toi et moi nous la connaissons, si elle se suspecte une amnésie, elle fera tout pour recouvrer sa mémoire. Tu devrais… Emma veut sa mère. Elle m'a demandé de la lui retrouver. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non! Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, cette petite a le don d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. Damon, tu devrais…»

Damon ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de lui prodiguer ses brillants conseils. Il se leva d'un bon et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre adjacente, celle d'Emma.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous du flashback? De la relation Delena? De leur mariage? De leurs projets? D'Emma qui a inconsciemment compris qu'Elena est sa mère? De Stefan qui lui parle d'Elena? De la conversation Damon/Stefan? De l'état d'esprit de Damon?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et un sixième chapitre qui amorce peu à peu un tournant dans l'histoire. La question est: tournant positif ou négatif? Mystère...**

**Mamamiiiiaa: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Il semblerait logique que tôt ou tard Elena retrouve la mémoire. Mais en sera-t-il ainsi? À voir dans les chapitres qui reste à découvrir. Tu parles du mariage d'Elena, mais vu sa grande complicité avec son cher fiancé (comprend que je suis totalement ironique en disant cela), la question serait plutôt de se poser si ce mariage va avoir lieu? Et ce mariage peut-être lié à l'hypnose, si l'hypnose est ôté dans ce cas de figure, il n'est plus certain qu'Elena veuille se marier avec Ryan. Après tout, Damon l'a puni en la contraignant à avoir une relation avec un type du genre de Ryan. Alors Elena aime-t-elle vraiment Ryan ou bien est-elle avec lui seulement à cause de l'hypnose? Là encore, mystère. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Damon observa sa fille dormir toute la nuit, infiltrant de temps à autres ses rêves afin de l'empêcher de songer à Elena. Mais souvent, la brunette resurgissait spontanément dans le subconscient d'Emma, et parfois le vampire avait bien du mal à l'éloigner de l'esprit de sa fille.

Emma la visualisait tellement aimante, tellement protectrice… Inconsciemment, la fillette a découvert l'identité de sa mère, et son esprit, brillant et vif, a compris quelle mère la jeune femme aurait été si elle n'avait quitté sa famille.

Alors, au lieu de modifier les rêves d'Emma, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Damon se prenait à s'y perdre et hésitait toujours à agir. Il voulait tellement que ce rêve soit la réalité. Il voulait voir sa fille chérie rire et jouer avec Elena, comme le font chaque mère et fille ensemble. Il voulait voir sa femme chouchouter leur bébé et échanger avec elle des secrets. Il voulait simplement vivre la vie exposée dans les songes d'Emma.

Toute la nuit, quand ce n'était pas la fillette, c'était lui qui pensait à Elena. Il songeait au bon vieux temps où Elena et lui étaient heureux ensemble, à tous leurs projets d'avenir… Et il s'imaginait ce que serait leur vie aujourd'hui!

Assurément tous les trois seraient heureux. Leur vie serait organisée, Elena y veillerait. S'occuper d'Emma serait plus simple, la petite ne souffrirait pas de l'absence de sa mère et Damon n'aurait pas l'impression de n'être qu'un empoté qui délaisse sa fille en la confiant constamment à son frère parce qu'être père célibataire est trop difficile pour lui. Elena serait là, elle l'épaulerait et ils s'occuperaient de leur fille ensemble. Sa femme l'aiderait comme toujours à donner le meilleur de lui et elle apprendrait la lecture et l'écriture à leur fille avec bien plus de facilité que lui.

Cette vie aurait pu être la réalité… Mais voilà, les choses se sont déroulées autrement. Elena est partie et il s'est retrouvé tout seul avec leur bébé, sans vraiment savoir comment en prendre soin.

Les premiers temps ont d'ailleurs été horribles. Emma devait ressentir l'absence d'Elena, elle pleurait constamment et Damon avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il commençait même à détester le bébé pour crier autant, mais il regrettait immédiatement cette haine lorsqu'il s'approchait du berceau dans lequel son nourrisson s'agitait. Sa fille, même en pleine crise de larmes, était tout bonnement adorable. Il l'aimait vraiment et souhaitait de tout cœur être capable de prendre soin d'elle correctement.

Alors il a appris. Au début, Stefan l'aidait beaucoup et les deux frères vampires prenaient soin du bébé en piquant des informations par ci, par là, dés que deux petites secondes s'offraient à eux. Stefan lisait des bouquins sur les enfants et Damon se documentait sur internet, tout en tenant Emma fermement dans ses bras.

À vrai dire, il ne se séparait jamais de son nourrisson. D'une part, parce que dés qu'il posait sa fille, elle se mettait à hurler, d'autre part, parce qu'elle lui était tellement précieuse, elle lui paraissait si fragile, Damon craignait de la perdre.

Et puis la fillette a grandi. Elle est devenue aussi bienveillante et belle que sa mère. Certes le vampire se reconnaît un peu en elle. Emma se montre parfois sournoise, elle aborde d'ailleurs le même petit sourire machiavélique lorsqu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête. Et puis le père et la fille partagent les mêmes yeux bleus, si clairs et pétillants de malice, c'est indéniable. Mais dans l'ensemble la petite ressemble plus à Elena. Physiquement, elles ont les mêmes longs cheveux bruns qui ondulent lorsqu'ils ne passent pas au lisseur; et côté caractère, la petite a peut-être tout juste cinq ans, mais elle se montre déjà très indépendante, calme et posée. Et puis elle est brillante. Elle a l'esprit d'Elena. D'ici quelques années, elle se trimbalera probablement avec un journal et un bon vieux roman classique, comme sa mère, c'est certain. Damon n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'Emma deviendra une littéraire. Elle aime la lecture et l'écriture, elle a hâte d'apprendre à lire couramment et de savoir écrire sans aucune rature et en attacher. Et puis dans les librairies, depuis quelques mois, elle ne se dirige que très rarement vers les rayons enfants, maintenant, elle préfère les romans. Damon doit à chaque fois lui lire la quatrième de couverture, et si elle lui plait, il achète le livre et se retrouve à lui faire la lecture pendant des heures, puis à répondre à ses questions après.

«Coucou papa! Ça va?»

La petite voix encore endormie d'Emma tira subitement Damon de ses pensées. Il n'a pas vu le temps passer, il croyait encore qu'il venait tout juste de s'enfermer auprès d'elle alors que le soleil est levé depuis trois bonnes heures et qu'il est l'heure pour la petite princesse d'entamer cette journée particulière. Celle de son anniversaire!

«Oui Emma, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mentit Damon avant de mettre toute sa volonté pour s'enjouer: petite princesse, il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui…

- Je suis née. C'est mon anniversaire, je sais papa! Railla la fillette. On fait quoi alors aujourd'hui?»

Damon trouva que sa fille grandit bien trop vite. Hier encore, elle n'était qu'un bébé qui s'amusait à lui jeter de l'eau à la figure lorsqu'elle pataugeait dans la baignoire et qui lui réclamait les bras dés qu'il la laissait seule dans son parc. Et aujourd'hui, c'est une fillette de cinq ans qui a un petit caractère et une maturité incroyable pour son âge. Le vampire est sur cette terre depuis un petit moment déjà, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait eu cette impression que le temps défile à une vitesse astronomique.

«C'est ta journée, on ferra tout ce que tu voudras. Mais avant, il faut que l'ont discute petite princesse, déclara gravement Damon.»

Le vampire a bien réfléchis à la situation, il en est venu à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rayer Elena de la vie d'Emma. Il est grand temps que sa fille l'entende lui parler de sa mère. Elle en a le droit.

«Je sais que tu penses beaucoup à ta maman ces derniers temps, reprit-il tout aussi sérieusement. Elle me manque à moi aussi. C'est difficile pour moi de te parler d'elle, je…

- Tu es toujours amoureux de maman. Je sais.

- Je l'aimerai toujours Emma, répondit franchement le ténébreux vampire, plus vulnérable que jamais. Ta maman est une femme formidable. Et elle t'aime énormément, elle me l'a dit. Elle t'a tellement désiré! Tous les deux, nous te voulions plus que tout au monde. Tu sais, ça a été difficile pour elle et moi de faire un bébé… mais ta maman, elle savait que tu finirais par arriver tôt ou tard. Et elle avait raison! Elle a toujours raison. Comme toi. Vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux. Aimantes, têtues, protectrices…»

Damon ne termina pas sa phrase. Il a mesuré chacune de ses paroles, et elles étaient sincères, pourtant, en songeant à sa rupture avec Elena, il eut l'impression que le puzzle n'était pas complet. Il a toujours eu cette sensation en repensant à sa rupture avec sa femme, mais cette fois ci, il en était certain. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi sa femme est partie. Cette manière d'agir, ce n'est pas elle, et il était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire!

«Aller ma chérie, réfléchis donc à ce que tu veux faire de ta journée sous la douche, ensuite nous irons manger, déclara Damon en portant sa fille jusqu'à la salle de bain.»

Depuis son réveil, Elena Gilbert se sent mal. Elle est déprimée, totalement abattue. De plus, elle a l'impression que sa respiration est oppressée, l'air a du mal à se faufiler au travers de ses poumons. Sans oublier que sa cicatrice sur son bas ventre la tire sans aucune raison apparente.

Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Elena est si triste et malade! Toutes les années, à la même période, étrangement toutes années le même jour, ce jour précisément, elle aborde les mêmes symptômes.

Elle s'y était désormais habituée et passait cette fameuse journée enfermée. Mais cette année, elle n'avait pas la volonté de se terrer comme une taupe. Bien au contraire, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle était certaine que sa place était dehors, sur la plage ou autour de la piscine. Près d'Emma, cette fillette qu'elle connaît à peine et qui pourtant l'a marquée au plus profond de son être.

Alors elle prit une douche et se vêtit d'une robe bleue pastel, puis quitta sa chambre pour aller s'installer confortablement sur un transat en tentant au mieux d'oublier ses douleurs lancinantes en lisant un bon vieux classique signé Jane Austen.

La petite Emma profitait à deux cent pour cent de sa journée. Elle a exposé à son père tous ses projets avant même le petit déjeuner, et après avoir avalé un repas colossale, la petite a demandé à aller nager, surveillée de près par Damon, qui sirotait des cocktails fruités – et parfois alcoolisé – au bar de la piscine, sans pour autant quitter sa précieuse progéniture des yeux.

Emma semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut Elena allongée sur une chaise longue à ne rien faire si ce n'est lire un énième roman, elle sortit de la piscine, folle de joie à l'idée de revoir sa nouvelle amie avec laquelle elle s'entend si bien.

«Elena! Elena! S'écria la fillette en courant vers la jeune femme. T'es toute seule? T'as pas ton fiancé avec toi?

- Je suis bien toute seule, je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'être accompagnée, tu sais, sourit Elena en caressant la chevelure d'Emma. Il faut te brosser les cheveux, tu vas avoir des nœuds sinon.»

La jeune femme sortit une brosse de son sac et peigna longuement Emma, sous le regard discret mais présent de Damon.

Le vampire eut l'impression qu'elles étaient heureuses. Elena souriait tendrement en posant un regard bienveillant sur Emma. Cette dernière rigolait aux éclats, Damon ne l'avait jamais vu si sereine auparavant. Peut-être qu'il était temps de rendre à Elena ce qu'il lui a pris?

_Et d'assumer les reproches qui iront irrévocablement avec!_ Songea le vampire un brin tendu.

Car il était certain qu'Elena lui offrirait une gifle monumentale en guise de retrouvailles. Après tout, sa femme n'est pas une adepte de l'hypnose, d'autant plus dans de telles circonstances. Il lui a volé une part importante de sa vie, qui ne serait pas enragé en le découvrant?

Et puis il ne faut pas oublier le secret qu'il cache à tout le monde depuis cinq ans. Il devra l'avouer à Elena, et vu le mal qu'il lui a fait lors de leur dernière dispute, elle deviendra très certainement folle de rage à son égard.

Mais Emma mérite de pouvoir profiter de sa mère, et il est clair que les problèmes émotionnels d'Elena sont tous liés à l'absence de leur fille dans sa vie. Damon en a eu la preuve lors de leur conversation de la veille. Elena ressent un vide qu'elle n'explique pas, mais il a bien compris que si elle n'arrive pas à décrire ses maux en détail, c'est uniquement à cause de l'hypnose.

Et puis monsieur possessif doit bien avouer qu'il a hâte qu'Elena retrouve sa liberté pour virer son crétin de fiancé. Il ne supporte décemment pas de la savoir avec un autre, qui plus est lorsque cet autre homme en question s'avère lui être indigne!

Elena continua de coiffer sereinement la petite poupée qui a conquis son cœur. Elle se sentait si bien à prendre soin de cette enfant, elle voulait le faire toute sa vie. Au fond d'elle, elle avait la sensation que c'était son rôle de s'occuper d'Emma. Elle aimait le faire et elle le faisait sans aucune contrainte. Elena se surprenait à apprécier cette petite fille bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Ses sentiments sont totalement contradictoires et irrationnels lorsqu'il s'agit d'Emma. Elle meurt d'envie de câliner la petite fille, mais tout son corps la retient de le faire. Comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Comme si c'était trop dangereux de serrer cette fillette dans ses bras. Elle a envie de faire partie de la vie de cette enfant mais elle a la sensation que ce n'est pas possible, que les choses seraient trop difficiles et risquées si c'était le cas. Et tous ces doutes, tous ces désirs, la bouleversent énormément. Elle a l'impression de perdre la raison en s'attachant que de trop à ce petit trésor qu'elle vient tout juste de rencontrer.

«Dis Elena, tu veux venir à mon anniversaire? Demanda Emma pleine d'espoir. Papa y m'a loué une pièce de l'hôtel pour souffler mes bougies après manger à midi. Viens, je t'invite.»

Voyant que la jeune femme hésitait, la fillette insista en lui jetant un regard de chien battu. Emma désirait réellement qu'Elena vienne. Elle avait la sensation que son amie devait être présente à son anniversaire. Et puis elle était tellement heureuse avec la jeune femme, elle se sentait materner et protéger, elle sautait sur toutes les occasions pour passer plus de temps avec Elena.

«D'accord, céda la brunette qui détestait voir la fillette triste.

- Merci! Merci! Merci! S'écria Emma en se levant pour sautiller. Je suis trop contente. Merci Elena, t'es trop gentille!»

Malgré les gesticulations de la fillette, le regard d'Elena réussit à se poser sur le bracelet que la fillette porte. Il lui rappelait tellement celui de sa mère. C'était le même, à l'identique, et voir ce bijou qui lui rappelle tant celui qu'on lui a dérobé lors d'un cambriolage, réveilla en elle la douleur de la perte de ses parents.

Et sa tristesse ne sembla pas échapper à Emma qui s'installa face à elle, et la fixa intensément avec ses petits yeux bleus perçants, comme pour tenter de scruter son esprit.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer la jeune femme. J'avais juste quelques souvenirs tristes qui remontaient à la surface. Tu sais, parfois ça arrive. On appelle cela la nostalgie, mon cœur.

- Je sais. Mon papa dit la même chose. Il est souvent triste. Et moi aussi parfois je suis triste, confia-t-elle en toute confiance. Ma maman nous rend triste. Elle est partie, tu sais. Elle m'a laissé avec mon papa. Mais je crois qu'un jour elle reviendra, parce qu'on est sa famille et qu'elle nous aime. Papa et elle voulait vraiment avoir un bébé, alors c'est pas logique de partir après avoir eu quelque chose qu'on voulait vraiment. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'elle reviendra. T'es pas d'accord?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme confuse. Je ne connais pas personnellement…»

Elena laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ses douleurs se firent plus lancinantes et elle dût s'asseoir quelques minutes en essayant de faire bonne figure afin qu'Emma ne s'alarme pas. Malheureusement la fillette, très observatrice, s'en rendit compte et prit peur. Elle croyait qu'Elena était malade et prenait déjà le téléphone portable de la jeune femme afin d'appeler un médecin.

Mais la jeune femme la retint en posant une main sur son bras et préféra envoyer la petite lui chercher un verre d'eau. L'occasion pour Emma d'aller convaincre son père de se joindre à elle et à sa nouvelle amie.

La fillette savait y faire avec le vampire. Des supplications par ci, des regards tristounets par là, et papa Damon, pourtant réputer pour être têtu, se retrouvait à lui céder, même si sa dernière requête le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

En effet, se retrouver avec sa femme et sa fille lui rappelle vraiment ce qu'il n'a pas. Et ça le rend dingue. Une partie de lui a envie de tout briser sur son passage, une autre voudrait qu'Elena revienne, tandis qu'une troisième, probablement animée par son amour et sa dévotion pour sa fille, lui criait de subir et d'attendre une occasion pour rendre sa mémoire à la jeune femme.

Pour Emma.

Quoi qu'il arrive, Emma a le droit de savoir qu'Elena est sa mère. Sans oublier qu'il a la sensation qu'une partie de son épouse semble la mener vers la vérité. Alors avant que la brunette ne se rappelle par elle-même avoir mis au monde Emma – au risque d'être totalement bouleversée – Damon préférait lever son hypnose dés qu'il le pourra.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ********Que pensez-vous de Damon qui passe la nuit dans la tête d'Emma et qui se laisse piéger par l'imagination de sa fille? De ses difficultés à s'occuper de sa fille? Que pensez-vous de la relation Emma/Damon? Du fait qu'Emma invite Elena à son anniversaire? De la complicité Emma/Elena? Que pensez-vous d'Elena qui est "malade"? Pensez-vous que ce soit dû au lien et qu'il essaye de la pousser à se souvenir de sa fille? Que pensez-vous de la décision de Damon de rendre à Elena sa mémoire? **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Joyeux anniversaire Emma! Et c'est l'occasion de la retrouver entourée par ses parents!**

**Movie-like: ****Je réponds qu'à une partie de ton commentaire, la seconde j'y répondrai d'ici quelques chapitre. **Emma et même Elena, toutes les deux se rapprochent de la vérité. Emma fait des rêves, Elena elle devrait écouter son corps, il lui crie clairement qu'elle a eu un enfant! Emma est mini Elena... mais aussi mini Damon. Elle va prouver qu'elle tient aussi de son père. Stefan n'a pas réussi à se détacher d'Elena. Mais c'est la mère d'Emma et elle a épousé Damon. Stefan n'est pas un obstacle et il essaye vraiment de ne pas montrer son attachement pour Elena. Pour Elena qui ne se bat pas pour protéger sa famille, elle ne peut pas se battre. Elle est vraiment piégée, elle ne peut rien faire. Voilà pourquoi Elena ne fait rien. Bises & à bientôt.

**Angelika25: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Ah Damon avec Emma, c'est un papa poule. Il aime sa fille et sa femme, même si c'est compliqué entre eux. Et oui, Elena a de bonnes raisons pour avoir abandonné sa famille. ********Bises & à bientôt.**

**Invit: Oui, tu sauras, d'ici quelques chapitres, pourquoi Elena a quitté sa famille. Tu verras qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Elle protège Emma et Damon. ********Bises & à bientôt.**

**********J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Elena passait un agréable moment avec les Salvatore. La petite Emma était vraiment très attachante et brillante, la jeune femme l'adorait littéralement. Quand à son père, Damon, le mystérieux ange noir qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la veille à deux reprises, la jeune femme se sent transportée lorsqu'il pose son beau regard bleu électrique sur elle. Elle a l'impression de redécouvrir les émois amoureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si fébrile et frétillante après une rencontre. Pour être franche, la jeune femme devait bien admettre que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Dans sa vie, elle n'a connu que deux hommes: Matt, son meilleur ami, n'a jamais éveillé une telle obsession chez elle. À vrai dire, ils ne sortaient ensemble que parce que cela leur semblait logique, mais aucun sentiment amoureux n'a surgit. Enfin surtout du côté d'Elena…

Et puis, une fois à l'université, la jeune femme a rencontré Ryan. Il semblait être parfait pour elle. Alors elle a bien logiquement accepté un rendez-vous avec lui, et ce rendez-vous s'est transformé en relation sérieuse. Malheureusement il n'y a aucune complicité, ils ne viennent pas du même monde, n'ont pas les mêmes goûts et inspirations. Et puis, Elena rêve de vivre une passion dévorante, qui n'existe malheureusement pas entre elle et Ryan.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle n'arrive pas à le quitter: elle a le sentiment qu'elle ne trouvera jamais mieux que lui et qu'il est celui qu'il lui faut, même si elle s'interroge parfois sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui. Et pour en rajouter à sa confusion, maintenant elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée par un homme qu'elle ne connaît que depuis la veille et avec qui elle parle pour la troisième fois seulement.

Elena se trouvait actuellement en tête à tête avec Damon. Emma, qui avait ouvert ses cadeaux lors d'un repas bucolique, essayait maintenant la petite robe offerte par son père dans sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes discuter et rigoler ensemble, dans une ambiance enfantine.

Pourtant, en observant le jeune homme, la brunette ressentait par moment comme une distance qu'il émettait volontairement entre eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la personnalité bipolaire du ténébreux ange noir. Il se montrait certes gentleman, il la faisait rire aux éclats, mais parfois, il la regardait avec une certaine familiarité et de la tristesse dans son si beau regard azur. Il lui donnait même l'impression d'être inquiet, puis après, il se montrait préoccupé et renfermé, avant de lui donner la sensation de lui être entièrement dévoué.

«Votre fille est adorable! S'exclama Elena, pour étouffer le malaise entre eux. C'est un véritable petit bout en train, elle est curieuse de tout. Je crois que l'on ne m'a jamais posé autant de questions qu'elle de toute ma vie! C'est une enfant géniale, soyez-en fier!

- Alors, alors? S'écria Emma en courant vers eux, tournoyant dans sa belle robe fleurie. J'ai l'air de quoi?

- Tu es sublime petite princesse! Lui confirma son père.»

Elena renchérit et confirma le compliment de Damon avant de proposer à la fillette, non sans avoir demandé l'accord de son père, de la maquiller, de manière légère, il en va de soit. Un peu de gloss rose sur les lèvres pour qu'elles brillement, un fard à paupières de couleur dorée, un petit trait de crayon vraiment très fin afin de mettre en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus, puis un peu de blush pour lui fournir de belles petites pommettes bien roses, et Emma, tout sourire, se vantait d'être désormais une grande fille qui se maquille.

Mais non contente de son maquillage de starlette, la petite princesse à son papa réclamait à sa nouvelle amie Elena, – qui, contrairement à son père, sait manier une brosse à cheveux sans lui arracher la tête –, de la coiffer joliment. Et pour que la jeune femme ne manque de rien, Emma alla chercher son petit vanity rose pailleté, et sortit toutes ses brosses et tous ses accessoires de coiffure pour les mettre a disposition de sa coiffeuse personnelle.

«À part cela, tu n'es pas une petite fille gâtée toi! Rigola Elena en la voyant déballer ses affaires. Je vais te faire une belle tresse!

- Oui, oui, oui! Sautilla la fillette. Et après, tu m'aideras à lire un des livres que tu m'as offert, s'il te plait?

- Si tu veux, sourit la jeune femme.»

Elena était preneuse de toute proposition afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec cette fillette si attachante et son père si mystérieux. Cette sensation d'être en famille et ce bien-être ressentie dés sa rencontre avec les Salvatore n'a fait que se renforcer dans le cœur d'Elena, et elle n'a plus envie de les quitter, sans pour autant arriver à s'expliquer ce sentiment persistant.

«Et voilà mon cœur, tu es toute belle! Déclara Elena en nouant la tresse de la fillette. Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'il ne manque plus rien.

- Non, attend, il faut que je mette mes nouvelles chaussures! Déclara la fillette en les enfilant aussitôt. Et voilà, maintenant il ne manque plus rien Elena! Je suis comment?»

Damon était le témoin silencieux des interactions entre les deux femmes de sa vie. Une belle complicité, certes naissante, s'installait solidement entre elles deux. Cependant, elles faisaient chacune preuve d'une certaine retenue. Elena ne caressait que très timidement la chevelure ou les joues d'Emma, et la fillette ne se montrait pas vraiment démonstrative, alors que d'ordinaire elle était capable de s'installer confortablement sur les genoux d'une personne et faire causette avec pendant des heures.

Néanmoins, le vampire en était certain, cette pudeur ne les gênait nullement. Au contraire, c'était comme si les deux filles s'en arrangeaient, comme si leur inconscient leur indiquait d'agir ainsi, tellement leur interactions semblaient naturelles.

En les observant intensément, il avait la sensation que c'était Elena qui installait cette retenue entre elles deux, qu'Emma ne faisait que caler son comportement sur celui de sa mère.

C'était assez étrange comme scène. Une complicité flagrante s'installait, la fillette semblait attendre d'Elena qu'elle joue un rôle capital dans sa vie. Elle a commencé par lui confier tout un tas de secret, Damon l'entendait parler de sujet qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé avec lui. Puis, Emma était allée chercher ses livres et Elena la guidait avec patience et pédagogie, elle se glissait parfaitement dans son rôle de mère, sans en avoir pour autant conscience.

De plus, ces accords silencieux se formaient entres elles deux, elles commençaient à se comprendre et à savoir comment agir l'une envers l'autre.

Pourtant, un incident qui prit des proportions énormes, survint. Emma fondit subitement en larmes. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle pleurait, à côté d'une Elena qui sembla totalement déboussolée et incapable de réagir. Pire, la jeune femme se mit elle aussi à pleurer, elle sembla totalement confuse et désemparer alors que la fillette s'empressa de se blottir dans les bras de son père, qui immédiatement l'interrogea sur la raison de ses larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à cesser.

Plus Emma pleurait, plus les larmes d'Elena s'épaississaient. Dans le cœur de la jeune femme, les pleurs de la fillette sonnaient en écho comme ceux d'un bébé. La brunette ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi, elle n'analysait pas pourquoi elle songeait à un bébé, un bébé qui éveillait en elle énormément d'amour et de tristesse à la fois.

«Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle finalement complètement bouleversée.»

Damon releva immédiatement la tête pour croiser le regard totalement perdu d'Elena. L'hypnose subsistait, aucune flamme ne brillait dans le regard de biche de la jeune femme, mais le vampire venait de comprendre qu'Elena a gardé des sensations et qu'elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle a eu un bébé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse le rapprochement entre ce bébé et Emma.

Le vampire ne veut pas qu'elle s'en souvienne ainsi. Il ne veut pas que le retour de sa mémoire soit si violent. Il espère lui parler avant, mais Emma refuse de le lâcher. Ses petites mains lui entourent le cou et sa tête est posée sur son épaule; le vampire peut sentir ses larmes continuer de couler et l'entendit formuler tout bas un souhait, celui qu'Elena soit sa mère.

Damon dût donc organiser ses priorités: premièrement calmer Emma, puis parler avec Elena. Malheureusement pour lui, son épouse quitta la pièce avant, les yeux baignés de larmes, le visage livide et l'allure totalement déboussolée.

Elena courut regagner sa chambre, deux étages plus bas, et toute tremblante, elle se blottit sous sa couette pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune force, elle s'endormit, pour quelques heures seulement. Ensuite, son calvaire recommença et elle pleura de plus belle.

Elena était persuadée d'avoir mis au monde un enfant, mais elle ignorait ce qu'il en était advenu. Et elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'appeler son frère pour découvrir qu'il lui ment depuis longtemps. Pourtant elle devait bien s'y résoudre, sa famille et ses amis sont les seuls capables de répondre à ses questions qui la rongent.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi ils agissaient tous de manière étrange. Elle comprenait pourquoi Bonnie et Caroline semblaient comprendre ses malaises, pourquoi Alaric lui souriait toujours avec tristesse et pourquoi Jeremy restait distant envers elle et lui interdisait de monter dans le grenier, lieu où les souvenirs de son bébé devaient être entreposés.

Ils savaient tous, et aucun d'eux ne lui a apporté de l'aide. Au contraire, ils se sont tous joués d'elle en lui mentant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Elena a besoin de réponses et elle compte bien les avoir.

Alors, elle saisit maladroitement son iPhone et composa le numéro du mobile de Jeremy. Au bout de deux sonneries, il répondit, et Elena se retrouva incapable de prononcer une seule phrase cohérente.

«_Elena, que se passe-t-il?_ S'alarma Jeremy. _Parle moi!_

- _Je… Mon bébé_, murmura-t-elle fébrilement. _Où est mon bébé? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas? Je sais que j'ai eu un bébé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas! Toi… Les autres… Tout le monde… Vous… Vous m'avez tous menti!_ S'énerva-t-elle. _Mon bébé, dis moi ce qui lui est arrivé? Je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir!_»

Elle s'attend au pire. Pour Elena, la seule raison plausible pour qu'elle ait oublié son propre enfant est qu'elle a vécu le pire. Elle est persuadée que son enfant est décédé et que la douleur d'une telle perte a été si violente pour elle, que son esprit a préféré l'occulter.

«_Elena,_ soupira Jeremy totalement déboussolé. _Je…_

- _Dis moi ce qui lui est arrivée_, pleura la jeune femme. _Dis moi s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Dis moi comment il ou elle était et quel serait son âge aujourd'hui. Parle moi de mon bébé, Jer!_»

Le cadet des Gilbert ignorait trop quoi répondre. Apparemment Elena se souvenait avoir eu un enfant, mais elle n'a pas pour autant retrouver sa mémoire. C'est presqu'incompréhensible qu'elle soit capable de se rappeler malgré tout d'Emma. À moins qu'un vampire ne joue à l'hypnotiser. Elle est tellement mal, tellement désespérée, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

«_Elle n'est pas morte Elena_, répondit le jeune homme en espérant l'apaiser. _Écoute, ce n'est pas une conversation que nous devrions avoir au téléphone. Je vais prendre l'avion pour te rejoindre, on en discutera en face à face. Mais Elena… Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir. Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je m'excuse et à quel point cela m'a détruit de devoir te cacher la vérité. Elena, dis quelque chose!?_ La supplia-t-il désespérément.

- _Elle. Tu as bien dis «elle»? C'est une petite fille et elle est en vie! Mon bébé est vivant! Où est-elle? Jeremy, dis moi où elle se trouve! Je veux la retrouver. Je veux ma fille!_»

Elena soulèverait des montagnes pour sa fille chérie. Elle était prête à tout. Elle prendrait le premier vol s'il le fallait, elle irait au bout du monde, elle se bâterait bec et ongle pour son enfant. Jeremy le savait et tout en mesurant chacune de ses paroles afin d'éviter de brusquer sa sœur, actuellement psychologiquement fragile, il répondit à ses questions:

«_Elle vit avec son père, Elena. En Italie. Heu, non, j'avais oublié, elle vit en France depuis peu! Ric m'a dis qu'ils ont déménager en début d'année. On reçoit des nouvelles de temps à autres. Toujours par l'intermédiaire d'Alaric. Ta fille est magnifique! C'est une véritable petite poupée!_

- _J'ai fais quelque chose de mal pour ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi, _paniqua-t-elle._ Si elle vit avec son père, c'est que j'ai forcément fait quelque chose qui m'a éloigné d'elle. Le problème, c'est moi! Jeremy, tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais… Je ne sais même pas qui est son père! Ce n'est pas Matt, et ce n'est pas Ryan, je le sais! Mais… Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un troisième homme, avoua-t-elle honteuse. Oh mon dieu, quelle femme oublie son enfant et le père de celui-ci? Je suis un monstre!_

- _Non Elena, tu n'es pas un monstre,_ lui assura tendrement son frère. _On t'a fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir d'eux, _bredouilla le jeune homme qui s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux._ Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu aimes ta fille, tu l'as toujours aimé. Écoute Elena, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais je ne veux pas le faire par téléphone. Je prends le premier vol. J'arrive Elena. Calme toi et évite au maximum ce sale type qui te sert de fiancé; celui là, il est incapable de t'épauler comme il se doit!_»

Jeremy déteste cordialement le cher fiancé de sa sœur. C'est viscéral, quand il le voit, il a des envies de meurtres. Le jeune homme a vu sa sœur heureuse, réellement heureuse avant qu'elle se mette en concubinage avec ce pourri. Il l'a vu avec des hommes qui l'aimaient plus que tout, qui prenaient soin d'elle et qui la respectaient. Et un jour, parce qu'elle a été contrainte à une vie misérable par un vampire vengeur, elle a officialisé cette «pseudo relation amoureuse» avec un connard hautain et égocentrique, qui ne la mérite absolument pas.

«Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Bonnie qui coupait des légumes dans la cuisine. Un souci avec Elena, j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais la rejoindre?

- Elle se souvient Bonnie. Enfin elle n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire, mais elle sait qu'elle a eu un enfant, lui apprit-il, inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner à la maison, mais Elena était tellement désespérée… Je ne peux pas laisser toute seule là bas avec pour seul «soutien» ce sale type de Ryan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit la sorcière. Au pire si je m'ennuie, j'appellerai Caroline pour qu'elle vienne me tenir compagnie. Pars rejoindre Elena, c'est elle qui a besoin de toi. Dis lui… que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu lui dire la vérité… Oh la pauvre, elle doit être dans un état! Dis lui qu'elle peut m'appeler si elle veut parler! Je ne veux pas la brusquer, mais… Oh je savais qu'un jour, elle se souviendrait de sa fille. Elle l'aimait tellement, et le traitement à créer un lien, c'est bien plus fort que l'hypnose de Damon! Je vais appeler Caroline, qu'elle contacte Stefan… Quand Elena saura toute l'histoire, elle voudra voir sa fille, mais Damon, s'il campe sur les mêmes positions qu'il y a cinq ans… Oh oui, il va falloir que Stefan intervienne pour raisonner son frère!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous des moments entre Emma et Elena? Des moments entre Elena et Damon? Du caractère d'Emma? Que pensez-vous des filles qui pleurent? D'Elena qui comprend qu'elle a un enfant? De la conversation Jeremy/Elena?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Il est temps pour Damon de se prendre un bonne baffe! Elena va retrouver sa mémoire dans ce chapitre!**

**Plillou: Tout ne se règlera pas parce qu'Elena aura sa mémoire restitué. Ce serait trop simple. Elena recommencera à souffrir de son secret. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Il est temps qu'Elena retrouve sa mémoire, ça faisait quelques chapitre que je tournais autour du pot. Elle aura ses souvenirs de retour dans celui-ci. Et ne t'inquiètes pas de la rareté de tes commentaires, concentre toi sur tes études, et bon courage. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

j**********J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Après sa conversation avec Jeremy, Elena s'installa dans un fauteuil et se couvrit d'un petit plaid en laine qu'elle traine depuis l'enfance, dans l'espoir de calmer ses tremblements, toujours plus intenses.

Malheureusement, rien n'y fit. Elle se sentait totalement abattue et fautive, elle avait la sensation qu'elle était l'unique responsable de la perte de la garde de sa fille. Et puis, elle pensait être la femme la plus monstrueuse du monde pour avoir oublié son propre enfant et l'homme avec lequel elle l'a eu.

Elle ne sait même pas quel genre de personne c'est, elle ne sait même pas s'il est un bon père, aimant, qui prend soin de leur fillette. Elle l'imagine tendre et protecteur envers leur enfant, avec certaines valeurs qu'il transmet à leur fille… À vrai dire, elle l'imagine un peu comme le père d'Emma: fou de sa fille et prêt à tout pour elle.

Elle serait alors rassurée, elle saurait alors que son si précieux petit bébé n'a manqué d'aucun confort et réconfort, si ce n'est qu'elle doit indubitablement souffrir de l'absence de sa mère. Un peu comme la petite Emma, qui semble la réclamer à corps et à cris.

Si seulement la mère de cette petite pouvait lui revenir! Elena s'y est véritablement attachée, elle veut que cette petite fille soit heureuse et choyée par tout l'amour qu'elle mérite.

À cet instant précis, si un bon génie apparaissait et demandait à Elena de formuler un seul vœu, elle lui demanderait de faire en sorte qu'Emma et elle retrouvent celles qui leur manquent tant.

De son côté, la fillette s'était enfin calmée. À bout de force, cette petite puce s'est tout bonnement assoupie dans les bras de son père, il y a une dizaine de minutes seulement. Mais elle semble dormir profondément, Damon s'en est assuré avant d'appeler Stefan afin qu'il vienne surveiller son petit ange pendant qu'il ira parler avec sa femme.

Bien entendu, comme toujours, son frère arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent son appel. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'Emma, le jeune Salvatore ne tergiverse pas. Il accourt.

«Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit-il en posant un paquet cadeau au sol. Où est Emma?

- Elle dort, murmura Damon. Ton cadeau a intérêt d'être au top, Emma rallait de ton absence à son repas d'anniversaire! C'est une honte Stefan, comment as-tu osé louper les cinq ans de ta seule et unique nièce!

- Ah, ah, hilarant Damon, souligna Stefan sans aucun humour. Si je ne suis pas venu c'est parce que je vous ai vu avec Elena. J'ai pensé que… Emma semblait bien avec sa mère, toi aussi, je n'ai pas voulu interrompre vos moments «en famille». Alors, comment était-ce?»

Damon soupira. Plusieurs adjectifs contradictoires lui vinrent à l'esprit pour décrire l'après-midi qu'il a vécu. Catastrophique, merveilleux, pesant, drôle, chaleureux, paradisiaque, infernal… Le vampire en avait toute une liste à disposition de son frère.

«C'était riche, surprenant et inquiétant, résuma-t-il. Tu connais Emma, un véritable bout en train, elle avait sa petite liste de doléances dés le petit déjeuner! Puis, elle a aperçut Elena. Toutes les deux se sont vraiment bien amusées. Il faut les voir, elles sont tellement… C'est flagrant, on voit clairement qu'elles sont mère et fille dans leur manière d'agir l'une envers l'autre! Emma est la mini réplique d'Elena, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point ma fille tient de sa mère… Et Elena, elle s'occupait de sa fille! Elle est vraiment douée avec Emma, je ne comprends pas… Elles se sont mise à pleurer, rapporta Damon pour changer de sujet. Subitement, Emma a éclaté en sanglot, et Elena l'a suivit. Ensuite… Elena a compris qu'elle a eu un enfant. Comment, je ne sais pas, l'hypnose est toujours présente, c'est probablement le lien qu'elle a avec Emma qui l'a poussé à avoir cette certitude. Emma pleurait, je voulais la calmer avant de parler avec Elena, mais elle est partie. Je n'ai pas pu la suivre, Emma était toujours mal et elle refusait de me lâcher, dit-il en marquant un courte pause. Elles vont comprendre. Elles vont comprendre ce elles représentent l'une pour l'autre sous peu. C'est pourquoi je dois parler à Elena avant que l'hypnose ne saute. Je veux y aller en douceur avec elle, même si je sens déjà sa gifle venir cogner violement ma joue!

- Tu l'auras cherché. Au moins tu sauras que tu n'as pas à effacer la mémoire de la mère de ta fille! Se moqua Stefan.

- La ferme, «monsieur je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde»! Le congédia son ainé en quittant la pièce. Qui m'a foutu un frère si moralisateur!»

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son frère psalmodier ses injures habituelles. Puis, alors que Damon quittait leur étage, il s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir situé face au lit de la fillette et l'observa. Il semblait qu'elle dorme encore à poing fermé, cependant, lorsque le téléphone portable de Damon sonna, Emma ouvrit ses petits yeux et comme elle constata l'absence de son père, elle brava l'interdiction fixée depuis toujours, et alla décrocher le mobile du vampire.

«Enfin Damon, tu en as mis du temps pour décrocher ton portable! Ralla une voix que la fillette eut du mal à reconnaître.»

C'était un homme, dont les intonations sonnèrent familières dans l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil d'Emma. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole pour apprendre au vampire qu'Elena allait finalement comprendre, la petite fille, bien qu'intriguée par les confidences de son interlocuteur, le reconnut comme étant Alaric, son parrain, qu'elle ne voit malheureusement que très rarement.

«Alloa parrain, c'est Emma au téléphone. Tu connais Elena toi aussi? S'enquit-elle en cherchant à en savoir plus à ce sujet.

- Heu… Emma… Bonjour trésor… Désolé…Heu… Oui… Je connais Elena… C'est… la nièce de mon ancienne fiancée, je… Emma, pourrais-tu me passer ton père, s'il te plait? Demanda Alaric, totalement gêné d'avoir trop parlé à la fillette du sujet taboo. Et d'où connais-tu Elena toi?

- Bah Elena c'est la dame qui est dans le même hôtel que moi, à Hawaii, répondit innocemment l'enfant. Elle est trop gentille, elle m'a offert plein de beaux cadeaux pour mon anniversaire! Je l'aime bien, confia-t-elle timidement. Oh et Papa, je sais pas où il est. Je suis avec tonton Stefan, tu veux que je te le passe à la place de papa?»

Alaric déclina l'offre. Il souhaita un bon anniversaire à la fillette – quelle honte, avec Jeremy qui est venu sonné à sa porte pour lui rapporter les tourments que vit actuellement Elena, il en a oublié l'anniversaire de sa filleule adorée –, puis, il raccrocha pour expliquer à son jeune protégé ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche même de la petite Emma.

Emma, intriguée par son étrange conversation avec son parrain, qui, elle en était certaine, ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, se laissa aller à fouiner dans le téléphone de son père. Après tout, puisque tout le monde se comporte de manière étrange envers elle depuis quelques jours, elle va braver les interdits pour comprendre la raison du pourquoi à toutes ses agaçantes cachoteries.

Et elle eut raison de visiter les albums photos du vampire! Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi son père lui a toujours interdit de regarder dans son téléphone: parmi les nombreux albums photos, il y en avait un qui s'appelait «Elena» et qui regorgeait de clichés de l'amie de la fillette. Et en approfondissant ses investigations, le petit inspecteur Emma Salvatore, découvrit une photo d'elle bébé, tout juste née, dans les bras d'Elena. Puis d'autre, d'Elena et de son père, toujours souriants et s'embrassant souvent. Sans oublier qu'il y avait quelques photos d'Elena avec un gros ventre de femme enceinte.

Alors Emma comprit: Elena n'est autre que sa maman... Mais personne n'a cru bon de l'en informer!

«Emma, qu'est-ce…

- Menteur! Vous mentez tous! Hurla la fillette, en colère.»

Stefan fut surpris par tellement de violence émanant de sa si douce nièce. Emma a toujours été calme et gentille, comme Elena. Là on dirait Damon, dans ses pires jours. Non pas que le cadet des Salvatore n'aime pas son frère, mais sa nièce est censée être pacifiste et bien plus posée. Elle n'est pas censée avoir un comportement colérique et agressif. Il se passe quelque chose dans sa petite tête pour qu'elle agisse ainsi.

«Emma calme toi, et dis moi ce qui se passe? Tempéra son oncle.

- NON! Je t'écoute plus. Tu m'as menti! Tu m'avais promis que tu retrouverais ma maman alors que je l'avais déjà retrouvé! Et tu me l'as pas dis! T'es comme papa, tous les deux, vous mentez toujours au sujet de maman! Vous m'avez pas dis que c'était Elena! Je vous crois plus. En plus je sais que papa il lui a fait quelque chose! Elle se souvient pas de moi, c'est pas normal! Je sais que ma maman elle me reconnaitrait. Je suis pas bête, je sais que Papa l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle m'oublie. Mais maman elle m'a pas vraiment oublié parce qu'elle s'occupe bien de moi et elle sait ce qui me plait, même si elle sait plus que je suis sa petite fille. Tous les cadeaux qu'elle m'a acheté, je les adore! Papa et toi, vous m'avez volé ma maman! Je vous déteste tous les deux! Quand vous parlez, vous me mentez! J'écouterai plus que maman! Je veux ma maman! Hurla la fillette en partant en courant.»

Emma était tellement svelte et rapide qu'elle sema aisément le vampire. Stefan lui avait pourtant emboité le pas dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, mais il ne pouvait user, dans les couloirs sous vidéo surveillance, de ses capacités surhumaines. L'avantage revenait donc à l'intrépide Emma, qui pouvait alors très facilement profiter du fait qu'elle soit petite et fine pour se glisser dans des trous de souris.

Or le trou de souris en question s'avérait être l'ascenseur du personnel. Emma, qui déborde d'intelligence et de malice, s'est sournoisement glissée sous la nappe d'un chariot à roulette et attendait le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette afin de trouver la chambre de sa maman. Elle comptait aller rejoindre Elena et rester définitivement avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais parler à son oncle et à son père, ces deux vampires menteurs qui lui ont caché l'identité de sa mère alors qu'elle la réclamait à corps et à cris!

Jamais Damon Salvatore ne s'était senti si fébrile de toute son existence que depuis qu'il côtoie de nouveau Elena Gilbert. Et il semblerait que ce sentiment ait atteint son paroxysme à cet instant précis où il frappa à la porte de la jeune femme.

Il a peur, il est terrorisé. Le vampire n'est pas un très grand habitué à ce genre de vulnérabilité. Depuis qu'il a pénétré dans les couloirs du trente-quatrième étage, les théories les plus farfelues ont envahies bien malgré lui son esprit. Il ne cessait d'imaginer ses aveux à Elena. Il était déjà certain qu'elle le giflerait au moins un fois. Mais les baffes de la part de sa femme, il en a déjà eu, ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est ces petits scenarii qui tournent dans sa tête, contre sa volonté. Toutes ces petites suppositions, avec leur «Et si…» le rendaient totalement dingue.

Tantôt il s'imaginait qu'en retrouvant la mémoire, Elena chercherait à se venger de lui et lui reprendrait Emma. Dans ce cas, elle n'aura pas trop de mal, Emma est une fillette qui aime la franchise, lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité, elle se sentira trahie, et le vampire aura perdu la confiance de sa fille. Tantôt il craignait que le comportement d'Elena reste inchangé et que ce soit leur fille qui en souffre.

Le pire, Damon Salvatore s'imaginait constamment le pire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des réactions et des agissements de son épouse. Parce qu'il l'aime. Il l'aime même bien plus que de raison, même s'il est trop fier et blessé par leur rupture pour bien vouloir l'admettre publiquement.

«Damon, que faites-vous ici? S'enquit Elena en ouvrant la porte.»

Le vampire resta bêtement muet devant la jeune femme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si désemparée. Elle venait tout juste de pleurer, ses larmes qui souillaient son visage n'étaient même pas séchées. Et puis elle tremblait. Elle lui sembla même fiévreuse.

«Elena, murmura Damon d'une petite voix brisée par l'émotion. Oh Elena… Aie confiance en moi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui ôter son collier de verveine, se brulant au passage. Va t'asseoir.»

Sous hypnose la jeune femme obéit en s'installant sur son lit et Damon s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur:

« Maintenant, détend toi, Elena, lui ordonna-t-il d'un voix douce.»

Elena se sentait tellement sereine. Déjà lorsque Damon s'est présentée à sa porte, elle a su que tout irait bien. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce sentiment de bien-être en présence du jeune homme. Elle a l'impression qu'ils sont d'une quelconque manière en symbiose. Elle lui accorde une confiance aveugle, et pas parce qu'il le lui a demandé.

À vrai dire, dés qu'elle a vu Damon accoudé au bar de la piscine, elle a su qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est étrange et légèrement inquiétant si l'ont se base d'un point de vu rationnel. Mais pour tout dire, Elena n'agit plus vraiment avec logique lorsqu'il s'agit de cet homme ou de sa fillette. Pour preuve, elle s'est permise de gâter Emma plus que de raison!

«Bien, soupira le vampire avec anxiété. Maintenant petit à petit, tes souvenirs effacés font resurgir dans ta mémoire. Chacun de tes souvenirs te sera restitué. Ils vont tous remonter tour à tour, en suivant la chronologie des évènements passés. Ne force rien, laisse tes souvenirs revenir tranquillement. Et sache que je suis désolé. Pour tout. Comme toujours.»

Puis Damon se plaça juste à côté d'elle et l'observa longuement. Elle avait le regard inerte, mais le visage très expressif. Elle revivait chacun des moments qu'il lui avait dérobé à l'aide de l'hypnose. Chacune des émotions qu'elle avait alors pu ressentir dans toutes ces situations, refaisaient elles aussi surface et était traduite par ses expressions faciales. Tantôt Damon supposa qu'elle revivait un moment de bonheur, puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait frustrée, voir en colère, parfois choquée ou bien inquiète. Tout dépendait du souvenir en question.

Par moment, elle pleurait aussi. Surement en revivant des moments de deuil ou d'immenses douleurs.

Alors, Damon lui attrapa timidement la main, comme pour la rassurer et lui témoigner sa présence à ses côtés.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ********Que pensez-vous d'Emma qui découvre la vérité? De sa réaction? Que pensez-vous de Damon & d'Elena?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Alors, baffe ou pas baffe pour Damon? **

**MimiBoom: Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Emma & Elena se retrouveront face à face dans la prochain chapitre. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura la révélation du secret d'Elena et la confrontation Delena. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Invit: Si j'ai coupé le chapitre à ce moment, c'est parce qu'après il y un flashback après, donc le chapitre aurait été trop long. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bises & à bientôt. **

j**********J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

_Elena berçait contre elle son précieux nourrisson. Emma, bébé miracle, comme Damon et elle l'ont immédiatement surnommé. _

_L'accouchement n'a pas été de tout repos, la jeune femme qui a connu précédemment deux fausses couches ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, surtout lorsque les médecins ont décidé de lui pratiquer une césarienne, puisqu'Emma n'arrivait pas à sortir d'elle-même. Mais finalement tout s'est bien passé, au plus grand bonheur des jeunes parents qui profitent de leur bébé à deux cent pour cent._

_Damon commence déjà à s'inquiéter de tout. Il s'imagine déjà sécuriser leur maison, sans oublier qu'il veut faire venir un professionnel pour vérifier l'état du plancher, des fondations et du toit afin d'être certain qu'Emma ne risquera rien du tout dans leur maison datant de la seconde partie du dix-neuvième siècle. Elena en rigole, mais elle doit bien reconnaître qu'elle adore la manière qu'à son mari de prendre les choses tant à cœur lorsqu'il s'agit de leur fille. _

_Le pauvre ressemble déjà à tous ces jeunes pères, inquiet pour sa progéniture et tête en l'air. Il a trouvé le moyen d'oublier de prendre des grenouillères de rechange pour Emma, qui va tout de même passer un petit séjour à la maternité avec sa maman! _

_Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a bafouillé tout un tas d'excuses à son épouse. Lui qui a voulu préparé la valise afin d'évite à Elena tout un tas de tracasseries avait l'impression de lui en causer bien plus à jouer les têtes de linottes. _

_«Et oui ma chérie, tu n'as pas fini d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton père, murmura Elena en caressant une mimines de sa fille. Quelle tête en l'air ton papa, il a oublié tes vêtements. En fait, il pensait nous ramener aujourd'hui à la maison! Je pense qu'il n'aime pas nous savoir loin de lui. Tu sais, ce soir, il va falloir lui expliquer qu'il y a des horaires de visites et… le connaissant, il ne va pas accepter cette règle! Il va bougonner et nous hypnotisé des infirmières afin qu'elles oublient sa présence auprès de nous. Il a donc tout intérêt à te ramener un bon lot de vêtements s'il en veut pas avoir à retourner à la maison nous en chercher d'autres! Rigola la jeune maman. Oh, mais toi, lorsque tu seras grande, tu devras respecter les règlements! Interdiction de te comporter en mini Damon, ma chérie! Bah oui, maman veut que tu saches te tenir correctement en société. Tu montreras l'exemple à ton père comme ça! Quoi que… En fait, je vais te dire un secret, je l'aime bien comme il est. Un peu marginal et bougon. C'est mon Damon, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie qu'il change. Tu sais, ton papa, c'est un sacré personnage! Oh mais je dois t'embêter à te parler. Tu veux dormir tranquillement sans que maman ne te fasse l'éloge de papa? Bon et bien, dans ce cas, repose toi bien, mon petit cœur adoré. Maman t'aime. Et ton papa aussi. Aller, tentons de te poser dans le berceau. Maman est juste à côté de toi Emma, tu ne dois pas pleurer. Je te donne même mon pull, chérie. Aller dodo tranquillement, mon trésor!»_

_ Elena observa anxieusement son bébé dormir. Elle craignait constamment qu'Emma ne s'aperçoive de la petite supercherie et ne se mette à pleurer afin de regagner ses bras. Heureusement la petite était calme, et finalement la jeune femme se détendit et en profita pour savourer son bonheur en contemplant son parfait bébé miracle. _

_ Malheureusement pour la brunette, sa joie fut vite ternie par l'entrée d'un indésirable visiteur qui prit un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer._

_ Klaus, toujours aussi théâtrale, annonça à la doppelgänger qu'il avait appris son implication dans le plan infructueux d'Esther. Et comme la rancune est tenace chez l'hybride, il allait se venger en frappant exactement là où il était certain qu'Elena souffrirait le plus. En menaçant clairement de détruire sa famille. _

_Devant la pauvre humaine apeurée pour la sécurité de son si cher nourrisson, il contraignit Stefan à tuer sa nièce si jamais Elena la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras. Une torture pour une mère digne de ce nom!_

_L'humaine essaya bien de se justifier, elle tenta d'empêcher Stefan de céder aux sirènes de l'hypnose, mais rien y fit. Klaus campa sur ses positions, avide par une vengeance illégitime. _

_«La balle est donc dans ton camps, ma chère Elena. Sauve ton bébé en étant une mère indigne, ou soit la mère que tu as toujours rêvée d'être en sacrifiant la vie de ta si précieuse progéniture, jubila l'Originel. Oh, j'allais oublié: Stefan, mon ami, si cette si gentille Elena est prise par l'envie de se confier à son cher époux, que doit tu faire?_

_- Je dois tuer toutes les personnes qu'elle aime. Damon et le bébé compris. Tous les proches d'Elena devront être morts, répondit mécaniquement Stefan._

_- Bien, sourit machiavéliquement l'hybride. Et bien sur Stefan, tu agiras normalement et tu oublieras l'hypnose ainsi que cette petite scène jusqu'à ce qu'Elena n'active le détonateur, ou que tu la soupçonnes de l'avoir fait. Si elle choisi de le faire… Après tout, notre amie a le choix: protéger sa famille, ou bien la sacrifier, souligna Klaus en quittant la pièce. Dans tout les cas, la souffrance t'attend Elena! Jubila-t-il dans les couloirs de la maternité.»_

_ Elena en tremblait encore. Emma pleurait et elle était incapable de réagir. Soit elle devenait une véritable garce en laissant son enfant pleurer, soit elle la tuait. Alors elle passa outre les préjugés de Stefan qui la regardait totalement abasourdie, et laissa sa fille s'époumoner jusqu'au retour de Damon. _

Une fois qu'Elena eut retrouvé chacun de ses souvenirs, la jeune femme resta longuement inerte. Cette scène où Klaus fait de sa vie un enfer ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et elle était folle de rage. Contre Stefan pour s'être si bêtement laissé piégé par l'hybride, contre l'Originel pour l'avoir contrainte à une vie loin de son enfant et surtout contre Damon qui lui a fait oublié son bébé au risque de mettre Emma en danger.

Elle aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras, Stefan aurait pu en être témoin, et tout aurait pu mal finir. Elle a besoin de se souvenir, même si se rappeler d'Emma signifie souffrir encore plus. Elle a besoin de se souvenir afin de protéger sa famille.

«Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-elle toute tremblante. Comment as-tu pu… Je n'étais pas ton jouet Damon, j'étais ta femme et la mère de ta fille! Je suis partie, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de m'effacer la mémoire! C'est ma vie que tu m'as volé!

- Désolé, murmura modestement le vampire. Elena…

- Garde tes excuses pour qui veut bien les entendre! Cria-t-elle en le giflant violement.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… Elena…»

Damon n'arrivait même pas à se justifier correctement. Face à la détresse et à la colère de son épouse, les mots ne venaient pas. Il se retrouvait comme un enfant, à tenter de fournir une explication qui pourrait atténuer la souffrance qu'il a causée.

«Arrête! Je sais ce que tu vas dire. J'ai abandonné Emma, je t'ai quitté, tu soufrais: il fallait que tu fasses une connerie, comme toujours lorsque tu es blessé. Tu m'as donc hypnotisé sans te rendre compte des conséquences! Pour toi, je le méritais. C'est en tout cas ce que tu pensais à ce moment là. Que crois-tu enfin? Penses-tu que j'ai voulu un enfant par caprice? Que je l'ai abandonné par plaisir? Que je ne vous aimais pas? Si tu penses vraiment cela alors tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Je…»

Un mot de plus, et la jeune femme le savait, elle en dirait de trop. Elle était tellement en colère contre Damon, qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de lui parler de la «punition» de Klaus.

Alors, elle se fit force et se montra le plus glaciale possible pour réitérer les paroles qu'elle a prononcé cinq ans auparavant:

«Rien n'a changé, Damon, reprit-elle en faisant face au vampire. Je suis incapable d'être une bonne mère pour Emma. Peut-être que je ne vous aime pas assez? En tout cas merci de m'avoir rendu mes souvenirs, et adieu Damon.

- Non! Hurla le vampire en plaquant la jeune femme au mur. Tu mens. Tu t'es révélé lorsque tu étais sous hypnose. Tu aimes ta fille, tu m'aimes. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais Elena. Tu adores notre famille, tu l'as dans la peau. La manière dont tu te comportais avec Emma… Tu me caches des choses Elena, tes mensonges ne sont qu'un masque. Parle moi. Je suis ton mari, je peux tout entendre.

- Tu te fais des idées Damon, murmura-t-elle fébrilement. Et tu n'es plus mon mari. J'ai signé les papiers du divorce, rappelle toi.»

Et voilà, le vampire allait se prendre une seconde gifle monumentale lorsqu'il lui apprendrait la vérité sur leur divorce:

«Il n'a pas eu lieu. Je n'ai jamais rendu les papiers au juge. En fait, je n'ai même rien signé.»

Et le coup partit tout seul. Elena elle-même ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle l'a si violemment giflé qu'elle est certaine de s'être faite une entorse au poignet!

Mais Damon les méritait ces baffes, il lui a volé sa vie, il l'a contrainte à vivre une histoire d'amour avec un minable qui ne l'aime pas et qui passe ses journées à la rabaisser pour faire d'elle une femme-objet, et il l'a torturé en lui faisant signer des papiers de divorce, comme si elle n'avait pas assez perdu en cherchant à le protéger, et à protéger leur fille, qu'il lui a fait oublié comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. Comme si elle n'était plus la mère d'Emma!

«Signe les, et envoie les moi, lui ordonna-t-elle méchamment, motivée par l'envie de se venger. Tu connais mon adresse. Je m'occuperai des les donner à un juge pour qu'il prononce ce foutu divorce que tu souhaitais tant, dit-elle en le repoussant brutalement. Tu sais, je vais me marier. Tu m'y as contrainte. Après tout, Ryan est la description parfaite de l'homme avec lequel tu me vois passer le restant de mes jours! Faut donc que je l'épouse!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Elena! S'énerva le vampire, irrité par ses provocations. Je t'aime! Je veux tout recommencer avec toi. Emma t'attend, tu es sa mère et elle t'aime. Et toi, toi Elena, quoi que tu en dises, tu adores ta famille.

- Damon, soupira la brunette à bout de mot. Tu devrais aller auprès de ta fille. Elle a besoin de son papa. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec elle. Mais moi, je la détruirais. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, alors accepte la décision que j'ai prise il y a cinq ans.

- Elena, la supplia-t-il, désespéré. Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es une mère parfaite. Je t'aime et…

- File, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de s'effondrer lorsqu'il quitta la pièce: Je t'aime aussi, Damon. Prend soin de notre bébé miracle, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.»

Damon avait claqué la porte de la chambre d'Elena, non sans lui avoir signifié qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il aurait le fin mot de toute cette histoire, affirmant être persuadée qu'elle lui mentait.

Il était prêt à tout pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cache et la récupérer. Il voulait que son épouse reprenne sa place, il souhaitait qu'Emma ait sa maman auprès d'elle, pour former enfin la famille qu'ils ont fondé.

Elena resta longuement inerte derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne supportait cette situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer froide envers Damon et Emma. Ils sont sa famille, tout son être lui crie de se jeter dans leurs bras, qui plus est maintenant que ceux de son époux lui sont ouverts. Le bémol, c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais retrouver le cocoon familial. Damon et Emma, ainsi que tout ceux qu'elle aime, mais particulièrement sa fille qu'elle meurt d'envie de câliner, seront toujours en danger. Klaus ne libèrera jamais Stefan de son hypnose, il n'abandonnera jamais sa vendetta. Elle est donc contrainte à ne jamais pouvoir profiter de sa fille. Emma est punie à cause des erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Esther! Non seulement la sorcière a mis plus de deux ans à se décider, mais le jour où elle a prévu de tuer ses enfants, il a fallu aussi qu'elle se comporte en mère envers l'un d'eux.

Esther cultivait peut-être une haine envers son fils, mais sa fille était sa plus grande faiblesse: avant de mettre fin à la vie de ses enfants, elle a éprouvé le besoin d'aller s'expliquer avec Rebekah, qui a très mal pris la trahison de sa mère.

Elle l'a livré à Klaus avant qu'Esther n'ait pu jeter le sort. Mais avant de mourir une seconde fois, l'hybride l'a fait parlé. Elle lui a ainsi livré Elena en pâture au loup. Comme si elle avait laissé à la jeune femme le choix dans toute cette histoire!

Et aujourd'hui, Elena doit vivre avec cette erreur en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Damon. Si elle était partie avec lui comme il le lui avait demandé quelques heures avant le bal, ils n'auraient pas rompu et ils élèveraient leur fille ensemble.

«J'aime ma fille, j'aime mon mari, mais je ne peux pas être avec eux. Je dois les protéger, répéta Elena, comme une leçon qu'elle se récitait dans le but de la connaître par cœur. Je fais ce qui est juste, je les protège quitte à ce qu'ils m'en veuillent. Je les aime, mais je ne peux pas être avec eux…»

Puis une fois que la jeune femme fut calmée, elle inspira un grand coup et prit la direction du trentième étage, là où réside Ryan.

Il était temps qu'elle lui rende sa bague. Elle n'était avec lui que parce que Damon lui avait mit en tête qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux qu'un homme totalement intéressé par ses formes et non par son esprit. Un homme qui la traite comme une serpillère.

«Elena, mais enfin, où étais-tu passée? S'écria Ryan en la voyant rentrer dans la chambre.

- Je me suis loué une chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Ah ces «artistes», toujours torturés! Les «écrivains» en tête, avec leurs «dépressions» et «autres petits tourments» Se moqua presque le jeune homme. Tu devrais cesser tes petits hobbies, c'est une véritable perte de temps. La priorité c'est notre mariage et l'éducation ne nos futurs enfants. Enfin passons, tes «tourments» ne sont pas l'actuel sujet. J'espère que tes «petits états d'âme» vont mieux désormais, nous devons préparer notre mariage, c'est la dernière ligne droite!»

Elena serra des poings, se répétant que se disputer avec ce type, au fond, qui lui est pratiquement inconnu tellement il lui inspire de l'indifférence, se disputer avec lui ne servirait à rien.

Alors, au lieu d'un grand discours où elle s'excuserait de ne pas être une potiche, elle ôta son affreuse bague de fiançailles et la posa sur une table en murmurant simplement que tout était fini entre eux. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Ryan de la rattraper pour lui demander des explications qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle quitta la chambre, bien décidée à reprendre sa vie en main en rentrant chez elle, auprès de ceux qu'elle peut aimer sans danger.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ************Que pensez-vous du flashback? De la décision d'Elena? Du chantage & des menaces de Klaus? Que pensez-vous de la confrontation Delena? Du fait qu'ils soient encore mariés? De la rupture Ryan/Elena? (je me doute que sur ce dernier point, tout le monde jubile, je me trompe?)**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Et de 10! Alors Emma retrouvera-t-elle Elena ou bien cette dernière aura-t-elle le temps de partir? **

**MimiBoom: Ce serait trop beau qu'Elena puisse avoir son beau happy-end. Ce ne sera pas si facile pour elle. la menace est toujours présente, il y a peu de chances qu'elle puisse s'en sortir en un claquement de doigts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fic' ne se termine pas à ce chapitre! En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**M: Ravie que les chapitres t'aient plus. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Ah, ah, une confrontation Emma/Elena! Si elle a lieu, ce sera dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

******Invit: Klaus a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Il a voulu se venger, malheureusement Elena n'a pas eu le choix, Esther l'a forcé à l'aider. Donc la vengeance n'était pas légitime. Mais elle est là. Elena ne veut pas dire la vérité à Damon, elle ne veut pas le mettre en danger. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Klaus reviendra dans l'histoire, mais pas comme on le croit, pas dans cette intrigue précise. ****En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

******Nac08: La suite de Quand tout a basculé arrivera. J'écris moins ces derniers temps. Je travaille ****beaucoup, j'ai mes études, des soucis avec mon chien malade... Mais il y aura une suite, je ne sais juste pas quand. A vrai dire, j'ai deux suite pour cette histoire, et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. En tout cas je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. ****************Bises & à bientôt. **

******************J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir semé son oncle, la petite Emma sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôtel, prête à suivre son ingénieux petit plan concocté en quatrième vitesse alors qu'elle était encore cachée sur le chariot, calé dans l'ascenseur.

Ce plan était simple, mais il nécessitait soit la capacité d'hypnose d'un vampire, capacité que la fillette ne possède malheureusement pas, soit une chance incroyable. Et Emma avait envie de croire que sa bonne étoile la protégeait et qu'elle obtiendrait de l'aimable réceptionniste le numéro de chambre d'Elena et la carte magnétique servant à l'ouvrir. Ainsi elle pourra se glisser subtilement à l'intérieur et profiter enfin de sa maman.

Elle ferrait tout pour construire une famille avec sa maman. Elle serait sage, elle était prête à l'aider dans les tâches ménagères. Elle se ferrait toute petite si sa maman à peur qu'elle dérange. Elle ferrait tout pour vivre avec sa mère.

Mais avant d'imaginer un face à face avec Elena, la fillette devait convaincre la blondinette face à elle de lui confier la carte magnétique ouvrant la chambre qu'occupe sa mère.

Jusque là, elle faisait chou blanc. Elle n'avait eu que le numéro de chambre et l'étage, et elle eut beau insisté, la réceptionniste campa sur ses positions.

Alors Emma déambula de nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, en reproduisant sa cesse son rituel porte bonheur, qui est aussi son tic nerveux. Elle caressait son bracelet, celui qu'elle a depuis quasi toujours, celui là même que son père lui a offert lorsqu'elle a fait ses premiers pas, ce si précieux bracelet que lui a laissé sa mère. Un bijou qui aujourd'hui avait une signification particulière. Emma visualisait enfin la personne qui le lui a offert avec la certitude que sa mère l'aime.

Elena est si douce, si gentille, tellement attentionnée… Elle a deviné, même mieux que Damon, ce que la fillette désirait avoir. Contrairement au vampire, la jeune femme s'y connaît en vêtements, elle sait coiffer des cheveux sans arracher une tête, et elle est capable de choisir de bons livres qui plaisent à la petite sans pour autant l'avoir à ses côtés.

Emma a l'impression qu'elles se comprennent vraiment bien toutes les deux. C'est comme si Elena savait quoi faire, quoi dire et comment agir avec elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler. C'est assez étrange à vrai dire, la fillette n'explique pas vraiment cette étrange relation, elle préfère considérer que cette fusion est due à leur lien de parenté.

Finalement, lorsque la petite brunette arriva à l'étage de sa mère, totalement essoufflée d'avoir monté les escaliers en courant, elle vit la chance lui sourire de nouveau.

Une femme de ménage commençait à nettoyer les vitres du couloir, et Emma songea que, si elle arrivait à lui faire croire qu'elle a oublié sa poupée dans la chambre 104, qu'elle occupe avec sa maman, elle pourra ainsi se faire ouvrir la porte sans susciter de soupçons chez la bonne.

«Et ta maman, où est-elle? Lui demanda la femme de ménage.»

Emma réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière à un mensonge crédible et avec un regard plein d'assurance, elle répondit innocemment:

«À la piscine. J'ai dis que je venais ici, mais j'ai oublié de lui demandé sa carte et elle discutait, elle y a pas pensé. Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait?

- Bien sur! Sourit la femme de chambre en laissant son pass glisser dans la borne avant de reprendre ses activités.»

Emma sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait enfin réussit. Elle était dans la chambre de sa maman. Malheureusement pour elle, Elena était absente. Un court tour des lieux le confirma. Alors, la fillette alluma la télévision, sélectionna une chaine pour enfants qui diffusaient les programmes qu'elle affectionne, puis elle ouvrit le mini bar où elle prit des cacahouètes et un jus d'orange, et elle s'installa bien sagement sur le lit de sa mère, afin d'attendre bien sagement son retour.

Avec les looney tunes pour lui tenir compagnie, la fillette ne vit même pas le temps passer. D'ailleurs, si Elena n'avait pas fait du bruit en rentrant, elle ne se serait même pas rendue compte du retour de sa mère, tellement elle était absorbée par son émission.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler sur le visage de sa mère, la fillette décrocha totalement du petit écran et s'approcha timidement d'elle afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Elena avait cédé aux larmes dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne pleurait pas la fin de sa relation «bidon» avec Ryan, elle pleurait à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle aime trop sa fille et son mari. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle allait encore une fois leur faire du mal. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle souffre.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout cela cesse. Elle désirait se réveiller, par une matinée ensoleillée, loin des menaces, et découvrir Damon allongé à côté d'elle, son sourire sournois dessiné sur son parfait visage. Voyant qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, il l'attirerait à lui et l'embrasserait. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondirait leur baiser passionné, en y rajoutant des caresses pour lui signifier qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin, ils seraient interrompu par leur fille, qui viendrait les réveiller parce qu'elle a faim ou parce qu'elle veut un câlin. Inévitablement Damon se mettrait alors à râler avant de chouchouter leur trésor, et Elena ne pourrait alors s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et de son sale caractère.

«Emma, murmura Elena, complètement déboussolée en apercevant sa fille. Que fais-tu ici? Comment es-tu rentrée? Et ton père…

- C'est un menteur! S'énerva la fillette. Il ne m'aime pas. Si il m'aimait, il t'aurait pas caché! Il t'aurait pas fait de mal en t'hypnotisant pour que tu oublie que t'es ma maman! On sépare pas des enfants et leur maman!

- Calme toi, tenta maladroitement de l'apaiser la jeune femme. Ton père t'aime, il n'a pas voulu te blesser. Ne lui en veut pas, il te protège simplement, même si tu ne t'en rend pas compte. J'étais pareille. Je n'ai compris que trop tard que toutes décisions qu'avait pu prendre ton père, surtout les plus délicates, consistaient simplement à me protéger parce qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, et sois plus tolèrent envers lui. Il t'adore, tu es sa précieuse petite princesse. Aller, fais moi un beau sourire et raconte moi dont ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête!»

La jeune femme avait peur de cette proximité avec la fillette et tentait au mieux de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Elle craignait à la fois de la blesser mais aussi de la mettre en danger. Emma n'aurait jamais dû apprendre la vérité. Elena n'a plus le choix, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à se montrer brutale avec sa fille, c'est impossible pour elle de la repousser. Elle va devoir lui apprendre la vérité, et lui faire promettre de la garder secrète.

«Maman, pleura la fillette en se blottissant dans les bras d'Elena. Je veux rester avec toi, avoua-t-elle en lui expliquant comment elle a découvert la vérité.»

Elena l'écouta totalement paniquée depuis que sa petite chérie s'est jetée dans ses bras. Elle devrait vraiment repousser Emma, pour la protéger, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son amour pour sa fille était plus fort que tout, et elle encercla à son tour le corps menu de l'enfant avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle fit couler le robinet, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille vampirique ne pourrait espionner leur conversation à venir.

«Maman, tirer l'eau pour rien, c'est pas écologique! Gronda la fillette.

- Je sais chérie, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je dois te parler en privé, la seule manière pour m'assurer que des oreilles vampiriques ne nous espionnent pas, c'est de tirer l'eau, lui expliqua-t-elle sachant que le surnaturel n'a aucun secret pour Emma.»

Après tout, lorsqu'avec Damon ils ont pris la décision de faire un enfant, ils ont choisi de ne pas cacher à leur bébé la nature vampirique de son père. Elena savait donc que sa fille ne serait, ni surprise, ni paniquée, en l'entendant parler de vampires.

Après avoir tiré l'eau, Elena resta longuement silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à sa si douce petite fille adorée pourquoi elle est partie. Alors elle décida d'écouter son cœur, et attira Emma contre elle pour lui murmurer tendrement qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout avant de lui raconter son histoire:

«Emma, oh Emma, je t'aime tellement! Tu es mon bébé miracle. Ton père et moi t'avons surnommé ainsi parce que ça a été vraiment difficile de t'avoir. Ma si belle et courageuse petite fille, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point nous étions heureux! Mais si ce bonheur n'a pas duré, c'est entièrement de ma faute Emma! J'ai fait des bêtises, de grosses bêtises, avant de t'avoir. J'ai été obligé d'aider une personne qui avait de mauvaises attentions envers un très méchant monsieur. Un puissant vampire. Et finalement ce vampire a su ce que j'ai fais, il a… Emma, tu ne dois raconter cette histoire à personne! Tu te mettrais en danger, tu mettrais aussi ton père en danger. Promets le moi mon ange! Tu ne diras rien!

- Promis maman, répondit innocemment la fillette. Mais raconte moi ce que t'a fait le méchant vampire. C'est à cause de lui que t'es partie? S'inquiéta la petite.»

Elena observa sa fille avec fierté et douleur. Emma est brillante, bienveillante et vraiment très intelligent, malheureusement jamais elle pourra constater par elle-même à quel point son bébé est extraordinaire.

«Ce vampire est venu me voir à la maternité et a menacé de vous faire du mal, à toi et à ton papa. Il savait que ma famille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, il voulait me punir, pensant que j'avais volontairement voulu lui faire du mal, alors que tout est bien plus compliqué. Il a hypnotisé ton oncle Stefan, si jamais je te prenais dans mes bras, il devait te… Te tuer, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Et si je parlais à ton père de tout cela, ce serait à lui et à toi que ce sort serait réservé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Soit je restais avec toi et il t'arrivait malheur parce que je suis incapable de te rester froide, soit je parlais à ton père, et je vous perdais tous les deux, ou alors, je vous abandonnais, pour vous protéger. Je t'aime trop, j'aime trop ton père, je veux que vous viviez. Même si c'est malheureusement loin de moi, dit-elle la voix brisée par les sanglots. Je vais repartir Emma, je ne te reverrai plus. C'est mieux. Je te saurai en sécurité, je saurai qu'il ne vous arrive rien à ton papa et à toi. Je vous aime très, très fort, c'est le plus important.

- Je veux pas… Maman, murmura la fillette, en larmes et perdue. Pars pas! Tonton Stefan va partir, comme ça il nous verra pas de mal, tu rentreras à la maison avec papa et moi et on sera heureux. Si tu veux, je dirais rien de cette histoire à papa, je promets.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Emma, lui expliqua Elena. Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ma place, même si c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. Le méchant vampire c'est assuré que jamais plus je ne puisse être ta maman. Ton oncle ne sait pas qu'il est hypnotisé. En revanche, si tu agis de manière inhabituelle, son inconscient se doutera que je t'ai tout raconté, et il te ferrait du mal, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire.»

Soudain un silence s'installa entre la mère et la fille, seules leurs larmes l'interrompirent.

Emma voulait garder coute que coute sa maman auprès d'elle, malheureusement le ton et les paroles de sa mère lui ont clairement fait comprendre que cela ne pourra jamais être le cas. Pourtant elle se prêtait à imaginer que sa mère trouverait le moyen de reprendre sa place, sans les mettre en danger son père et elle. Parce que c'est son rêve.

«Ne tremble pas mon cœur, murmura Elena en serrant un peu plus Emma contre elle. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je te protège, je te protègerai toujours. Personne ne saura que tu es venue me voir, et tu ne le diras à personne. Stefan ne saura rien, il continuera d'être ton gentil tonton qui prend bien soin de toi. Et ce méchant vampire qui l'a hypnotisé ne viendra pas s'en prendre à toi. Tu ne crains rien, mon trésor!»

Elena embrassa le front de sa fille, puis elle lui replaça tendrement une mèche rebelle avant de reprendre:

«Je vais insister sur ce sujet Emma, mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père. Oui il m'a hypnotisé, il n'aurait pas dû, je te l'accorde, mais il ne l'a pas fait contre toi. C'est de ma faute. Je vous avais abandonné, nous nous disputions, et comme je ne pouvais pas lui confier la vérité, j'ai été méchante avec lui. Je l'ai vraiment blessé et il a réagit comme il pouvait, avec les armes qu'il avait. S'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas Emma. Tu lui ferrais trop de mal si tu le rejetais. N'oublie jamais que tu es celle qui compte le plus pour lui. Sois gentille avec ton père et pardonne lui.

- Et toi? Tu lui pardonnes?

- Je suis encore en colère contre lui, avoua franchement Elena. Mais je viens de retrouver ma mémoire, mes émotions qui font avec, il me faut du temps pour reprendre ma véritable vie. Je finirais par lui pardonner, je l'aime trop pour rester en colère contre lui. Même si je suis vraiment en colère pour ce qu'il a fait.»

Les deux filles restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma n'esquisse un sourire en passant ses petits bras fins autour du cou de sa mère. Puis, sa malice reprit le dessus et elle proposa une activité écriture à sa mère.

Quelque part, la fillette voulait l'impressionner. Son père lui répète toujours qu'elle est très intelligente et appliquée pour son âge. Il la félicite de ses progrès en lecture et de la perfection de ses lettres. Emma voulait que sa maman le voit aussi.

«Si tu veux, sourit Elena. Je vais t'écrire quelques phrases sur un papier et tu les recopieras.»

La brunette nota une petite histoire drôle, tout droit sortie de son imagination, puis aida sa fille à la lire avant de lui tendre un stylo pour la recopier proprement en dessous.

Emma s'appliqua donc dans chacune ses lettres, bien plus que d'ordinaire, motivée par l'envie de rendre sa maman fière d'elle. Elle veut qu'Elena la sache intelligente et avancé dans le programme scolaire.

«Tu écris vraiment bien, murmura Elena en caressant tendrement la chevelure de sa fille. Je vais faire de toi une petite écrivaine! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

- J'aimerai bien, sourit Emma. J'adore écrire et inventer des histoires. Comme toi tu fais. Et papa, il dit toujours que quand je serais plus grande, j'écrirai un journal tellement je suis «une littéraire en devenir». Ce qu'il a pas dis, c'est que je suis comme toi.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous de la sournoiserie d'Emma? Des retrouvailles mère/fille? D'Elena qui a décidé d'avouer la vérité à sa fille? Bonne ou mauvaise idée? ****De la complicité entre les deux filles? **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Avertissement: Prévoyez des mouchoirs pour les plus émotives(émotifs)!**

**Invit: Le départ d'Elena n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder avec Emma, qui a 5 ans. Mais il le fallait. Emma mérite de connaitre la vérité. Elle en a besoin. C'est aussi son histoire. Quant à savoir si Emma rapportera tout à son père... réponse dans ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Tu sauras si Emma raconte tout à son père dans ce chapitre, puisque Damon devrait partir à sa recherche. Et oui, n'oublie pas qu'Emma a "fugué" une nouvelle fois sous la surveillance de Stefan! Aller bonne lecture. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**Plillou: Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. C'est un choix risqué qu'à fait Elena, mais elle part du principe que son bébé mérite la vérité. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Tout enfant mérite qu'on lui dise la vérité, même si c'est un vérité difficile. Il suffit d'avoir les bons mots. Et il est clair qu'Elena s'y prend très bien avec sa fille.C'est sur qu'avouer ce secret à Emma est un choix risqué, mais c'est celui d'Elena. on verra bien si Emma va tenir sa promesse ou pas. Aller, je te laisse le découvrir. ********Bises & à bientôt. **

**MimiBoom: Certains chapitres sont moins longs que d'autre. Désolée. Pour consolation celui-ci est plus long. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant. ********Bises & à bientôt. **

******Valrus: Oui, j'ai vu ton message, il était super sympa! J'attendais le ****week-end pour y répondre. Le dimanche précisément puisqu'hier et ce matin je bossais. En tout cas merci. Pour répondre à ta question sur ce que ferra Emma, et bien tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

** LaurieG: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Il y aura une scène forte entre Delena. L'histoire avancera dans un sens... qui ne plaira pas forcément. En tout cas si l'envie t'en prend, donne moi ton avis. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

******************J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture. Et désolée auprès des plus sensibles pour ce chapitre tristounet. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

Comme toujours, Damon Salvatore se retrouva assis au comptoir d'un bar, à s'enfiler verre sur verre de Bourbon. Elena venait à nouveau de le repousser, sans lui fournir de véritables explications, excepté son fameux discours qu'elle semble affectionnée et qui n'est que mensonges.

Malheureusement aujourd'hui, le vampire n'y croit plus, il sait que son épouse tient plus que tout à sa famille. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'aime pas suffisamment Emma, qu'elle ne l'aime pas suffisamment lui aussi, mais son corps la trahie. Damon a bien vu sa manière d'agir envers Emma. Et puis la lueur dans son regard ne passe pas inaperçue lorsqu'elle évoque la petite. Elle l'adore!

Sans oublier qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui! Damon le sait. Elle l'a d'ailleurs avoué à demi mot avant de servir son agaçant refrain, dont chaque mot n'est que grossiers mensonges.

Et puis, le vampire repensa à l'instant où il l'a plaqué contre le mur. Elena fuyait son regard de peur de trop rougir, et son rythme cardiaque s'est subitement accéléré: il continue de lui faire de l'effet, il le sait, même si madame est bien trop fière pour l'admettre!

_«Oh, Elena, Elena, je finirais par savoir ce que tu me caches!»_, songea le vampire en jouant avec les quelques chips offertes par l'hôtel. Puis, alors qu'il se leva, prêt à aller retrouver sa précieuse petite Emma, il se retrouva face à un son frère, qui abordait la même mine paniquée que la veille. Damon ne le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui annoncé: son idiot de frère s'apprêter à lui apprendre qu'il a encore perdu Emma!

«Comment? Gronda Damon. Que s'est-il passé? Comment réussis-tu à constamment perdre une fillette de cinq ans, Stefan? Es-tu idiot, ou bien le fais-tu exprès? Emma n'est pas un enfant ingérable tout de même!

- Emma est intelligente et… Si elle est partie, c'est parce que… Écoute, elle a pris un coup de fil sur ton portable. C'était Ric. Je suppose qu'il appelait pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, je n'ai pas fais attention à leur conversation. Ensuite, je n'entendais pas Emma, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était installée devant un écran, j'en sais rien. En fait, elle fouillait dans ton téléphone.

- Elle quoi? Mais comment as-tu pu la laisser faire? Je lui interdis de toucher à mon téléphone parce qu'il y a des photos de sa mère, les photos d'Elena enceinte ou encore des photos d'Elena qui berce Emma, à la maternité, et… Ne me dis pas qu'elle sait qu'Elena est…»

Stefan, la mine désolée, interrompit son frère pour lui confirmer ses pires craintes:

«Elle le sait Damon. Et elle est furieuse. Pour tout dire, j'ai cru te voir, dans tes jours les plus sombres, s'inquiéta Stefan. Emma ne cessait de nous traiter de judas, et elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait couper tous les ponts. Elle veut seulement sa maman, Damon. Elle ne comprend pas et…

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Hurla son frère. Emma, ma fille, n'avait pas à apprendre l'identité d'Elena ainsi! Je devais lui parler, calmement! Je devais lui expliquer les choses pour qu'elle comprenne, pour ne pas la perturber.

- Damon, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'auto-flagelle de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation correctement. Mais nous allons la retrouver! Emma n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sera pas bien difficile à retrouver. Regarde, hier elle est allée au bord de la piscine!

- Oh, parce que tu ignores où elle est passé! Se moqua acerbement l'ainé. Toi qui as passé quasi toute ton existence sur les bancs des lycées ou bien sur ceux des universités, tu n'as aucune idée d'où a bien pu passé ta nièce qui vient de découvrir l'identité de sa mère? Réfléchis, idiot! Pendant ce temps, je vais retrouver ma fille! Moi je sais où elle est!»

Dés qu'il a compris que sa fille a fugué parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre son lien de parenté avec Elena, le vampire a su où il la trouverait. Dans la chambre d'Elena, à rechercher l'amour maternel qui lui manque tant.

Sa fille s'est d'ailleurs probablement jetée dans les bras d'Elena, en la suppliant de jouer son rôle de mère. Elle a même peut-être pris sa mine la plus sérieuse, cette mine que le vampire aime tant, pour expliquer, avec calme et intelligence, à sa mère pourquoi elle devait revenir auprès d'eux.

Et puis il y a aussi Elena dans l'histoire. Elle vient de retrouver sa mémoire, elle est encore très émotive suite à la résurrection de son passé, Emma doit peut-être la perturber ou la faire culpabiliser.

Malgré les craintes de Damon, les deux filles étaient sereines. Elena et Emma savouraient tranquillement leur si précieux moment mère/fille, en mangeant tout un tas de cochonneries, tout en rigolant de petites anecdotes vécues, lorsque quelque le vampire frappa à la porte. Ignorant alors de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, Elena, en mode mère ultra protectrice, fit signe à sa fille d'aller se cacher dans l'armoire murale, puis elle alla anxieusement ouvrir la porte.

Damon se tenait face à elle. La brunette tenta de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, mais aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son visage. Même son regard ne le trahissait pas. D'ordinaire c'était dans ses beaux yeux bleus que la jeune femme arrivait à saisir son état d'esprit, mais là, il semblait ne rien vouloir laisser transparaitre. Il évitait même de croiser son regard, probablement de peur de lire dans les siens des reproches ou bien de l'amertume.

«Emma est ici, confirma la jeune femme, sur un ton neutre. Elle a été sage. Tu peux être fier d'elle, c'est une fillette en or.»

Damon voulu répliquer une phrase acerbe face à la froideur dont fait preuve Elena, mais Emma arriva, toute timide et observa sa mère avec de grands yeux bleus totalement innocents et paniquée. La brunette lui offrit donc un sourire rassurant, et à travers de petits gestes, très discrets, elle lui fit comprendre de s'approcher de son père et de se montrer conciliante envers lui, et surtout, surtout, elle ne devait faire aucune vague concernant leur conversation privée!

Emma sembla décodé le message visuel de sa mère, elle se précipita dans les bras de son père, s'excusant, comme la veille, de lui avoir causé quelques soucis. Cependant, elle était incapable d'exclure sa mère ou de cacher certains éléments à Damon. Bien qu'elle ait saisit le danger que sa famille encourt, la fillette souhaite toujours voir ses parents à nouveau unis. Elle ne voulait pas que sa maman ne l'abandonne à nouveau. De plus elle accorde une telle confiance à Damon, elle l'idolâtre à un tel point, qu'elle est certaine qu'il saura les protéger. Il suffisait que sa maman ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer elle-même pourquoi elle est partie il y a cinq ans.

Emma se devait de la convaincre. Elle, elle ne peut pas avouer la vérité à son père, elle a promis à sa mère de se taire, mais sa maman, elle peut se confier. Elle doit se confier. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elles soient en sécurité et ensemble!

Ainsi, avec son regard le plus tristounet, la fillette se détacha de son père et passa ses petits bras autour de la taille de sa mère, qui, incapable de taire à son bébé la tendresse qu'elle lui porte, se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Damon les observait intensément, interagir l'une avec l'autre, ému de voir pour la première fois sa femme et sa fille si proches. Elena est si douce et tendre envers une Emma qui lui accorde déjà toute sa confiance. Elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été ensemble depuis toujours, comme si Elena n'était jamais partie. Le vampire voyait seulement une mère et sa fille, ensemble. Seulement cette mère et cette fille s'avéraient être sa femme et sa fille. Elena et Emma.

Cependant, en les regardant de plus près, en observant chacune des mimiques de sa petite tête brûlée, il s'aperçut qu'Emma servait un regard implorant à Elena, et ces petits yeux de cocker, si familiers pour le vampire, l'alertèrent. Il les a tant vu, dés qu'Emma cherche à le manipuler afin d'obtenir une faveur, elle les lui sort. Et apparemment, comme cette technique fonctionne parfaitement avec lui, la petite chipie semble vouloir tester son pouvoir de manipulation sur sa mère. La question est pourquoi? Qu'attend-t-elle d'Elena? Il semblerait que sa mère lui donne déjà tout, et il suffirait de quelques minutes de plus pour qu'elle change d'avis en redevenant Elena Salvatore, une épouse et une mère dévouée.

Emma a vraiment tout de la part d'Elena, alors Damon s'interroge vraiment sur les raisons des ce regard larmoyant.

C'est vrai, chacun des gestes d'Elena traduit tout l'amour qu'elle porte à son bébé. Emma ne peut pas en demander plus, c'est impossible. Aucune personne ne peut être plus aimante qu'Elena en ce moment précis!

L'amour auquel Emma rêvait tant, celui qu'elle attendait tant est là, Damon le ressent, il est tellement présent, qu'il a envahi toute la pièce. C'est comme si l'Elena froide qui lui a ouvert la porte a cédé sa place à l'Elena de toujours, cette Elena si aimante et protectrice envers sa famille. L'Elena qui a tant manqué au vampire, sa femme, disparue depuis cinq ans.

Une Elena qui sembla totalement déchirée en voyant sa fille l'implorer du regard. La jeune femme n'a pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'Emma attend d'elle. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait très bien ce que sa si douce petite fille attend. Elle veut une maman auprès d'elle et de son père. Elle veut reconstruire leur famille, et elle espère la convaincre d'avouer son terrible secret à Damon.

«Je te l'ai déjà dis, ma puce, je ne peux pas, s'excusa Elena en cédant aux larmes.

- Si. Tu vas le faire maman! Papa dira rien, il prendra soin de toi, c'est tout! Murmura la fillette en essuyant les larmes de sa mère avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Maman, s'il te plait, dis lui! Pour moi.»

Malheureusement Elena se mura dans son douloureux silence et Emma décida de prendre les choses en mains en tirant la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle fit couler le robinet en suppliant sa mère de parler à son père avant de les laisser en tête à tête.

La jeune femme fuyait le regard du vampire. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité, le visage inquiet et concerné, prêt à la faire céder. Elena savait que si elle se perdait dans son regard si aimant et protecteur, ce regard inquiet qui la poussait à la culpabilité et à l'auto-flagellation, elle cèdera. Damon sait toujours comment la faire parler, en toutes circonstances.

«Elena? Finit-il par l'interroger sur un ton infiniment doux, en s'approchant d'elle. Elena, tu trembles, dis moi ce qui se passe! De quoi Emma parle-t-elle? Elena, tu dois tout me dire!

- Je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurs.»

La jeune femme s'entêtait. Elle luttait contre elle-même et son besoin de s'épancher sur son époux, afin de le protéger et de protéger leur si précieuse fillette. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde, ou qu'elle perde Emma, elle se le répétait mentalement, encore et encore, afin de ne pas céder aux beaux yeux de Damon, qui tentait de garder son calme tout en la déstabilisant avec son regard si électrisant. Il alla même jusqu'à rappeler Emma auprès d'eux, sachant que la fillette pousserait Elena à se mettre à table avec son regard de petit chiot malheureux.

Et cette petite machination fonctionna. Elena s'est laissée piéger par Emma, et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle a avoué la terrible vérité à son époux, tout en cherchant à le calmer et à cacher sa panique devant leur enfant, qu'elle s'empressa de renvoyer devant la télévision.

«Tu ne peux rien faire Damon. Tu ne devais même pas savoir. C'est trop dangereux. Si j'ai parlé à Emma, c'est parce que… Je ne pouvais pas la rejeter. C'est ma fille, elle devait savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se croie responsable de quoi que ce soit à propos de mon départ. Elle devait savoir que je l'aime et que je la protège. Mais toi, c'est trop difficile de savoir que tu connais la vérité. Maintenant j'aurai toujours peur que tu fasses quelque chose qui réveillerait l'hypnose que Klaus a exercé sur Stefan! Tu devrais partir, tu devrais tirer un trait sur moi, et dire à ton frère que je suis une véritable garce qui repousse froidement sa famille.»

Malheureusement le vampire était des plus têtus. Il ne comptait pas la laisser. Il lui promettait qu'il la sortirait de cet enfer sans qu'il n'arrive malheur à leur famille. Il tentait de la rassurer, mais Elena était tétanisée, et tout son corps semblait le repousser violement. Elle gardait le regard baissé, honteuse et apeurée de croiser le regard bienveillant de son époux. De plus, tout ses muscles étaient tendus, son corps se trouvait pratiquement recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme si elle cherchait à ce que personne n'ait envie de s'approcher d'elle.

Dans sa vie, Elena en a enduré des épreuves, mais perdre Emma, ou bien Damon, l'achèverait. Elle serait incapable de s'en relever. Elle le savait.

«Tu ne peux rien pour moi, s'entêta-t-elle. Je suis responsable de cette situation. J'avais le choix. Tu me l'avais donné. Tu m'avais demandé de partir faire le tour du monde avec toi, le matin même du bal. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois confrontée à Esther, tu craignais que le pire ne se produise en me sachant au milieu des histoires familiales des Mikaelson. Mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. Comme toujours, je t'ai défié, et aujourd'hui j'en paye les conséquences. Pire, tu en payes les conséquences, et surtout Emma, l'innocence et la fragilité même, en paye les conséquences. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me le reproche! Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous sommes piégés. Je ne veux pas… Damon, c'est Emma qu'il faut que tu protèges. Tu dois prendre les décisions pour elle, avant tout. Et présentement, tu dois me sacrifier pour son bien-être. C'est trop dur de perdre un enfant, toi et moi le savons mieux que personne.»

Elena repensa à sa seconde fausse couche. Celle qui a été la plus difficile pour elle et pour Damon.

Contrairement à la première qui a eu lieu durant son troisième mois de grossesse, cette fausse couche s'est violemment produite durant le dernier trimestre. La jeune femme et son époux préparaient joyeusement l'arrivée prochaine de leur bébé, un petit garçon, qui les comblait déjà de bonheur.

Bien qu'il n'était censé arriver que d'ici quelques mois, tout était déjà prêt pour l'accueillir. Une chambre, la plus proche de celle du jeune couple était déjà décorée et meublée, et une ribambelle de vêtements et de jouets avaient été achetés spécialement pour lui, afin qu'il ne manque de rien lorsqu'il aurait été parmi eux.

Malheureusement, un soir, la jeune femme s'est sentie mal, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle était extrêmement pâle et elle a commencé à ressentir des douleurs abdominales. Damon l'a bien évidemment emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital, en usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le cœur de leur bébé ne battait plus. Selon les médecins, son cœur avait dû s'arrêter quelques heures auparavant, mais aucune raison physiologique n'expliquait un tel décès. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu consoler la jeune femme, qui, ce soir là, a dût donner naissance à un enfant mort in-utéro.

Elena s'en souvient comme si c'était hier! La douleur personnelle d'avoir perdu son fils auquel elle s'était déjà tant attachée, et celle de Damon, qui cette fois-ci y croyait vraiment. Plus elle avançait dans sa grossesse, plus son mari s'attachait à leur fils. Il en parlait même comme d'une personne présente physiquement auprès d'eux. Alors, lorsqu'ils l'ont perdu, ils ont cru vivre l'enfer. Elena s'était un peu introvertie et Damon semblait s'être caché derrière son masque et avait retrouvé son pessimiste et ses sauts d'humeur d'antan. Il ne croyait plus en leurs possibilités d'avoir un enfant.

Mais Emma est arrivée.

La grossesse n'a pas vraiment été difficile, la fillette est juste arrivée avec un peu d'avance, mais pas prématurément. Elle est née en pleine forme, pleine de vie.

Emma représente la vie.

Elena ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Ce serait pire que la mort de son fils, ça la tuerait.

«Ne va pas sur ce terrain, murmura Damon.»

Le vampire n'a jamais voulu parler de leur fils. Lorsqu'ils ont perdu leur bébé, Elena a passé un mois à se murer dans un silence plus que douloureux, pour elle et pour tout ceux qui l'approchaient. Une fois, elle a tenté de partager la douleur de cette perte avec son mari, mais il a fui la conversation. Pour lui, c'était un sujet trop sensible, trop désagréable.

Ensuite, la jeune femme est tombée enceinte d'Emma et elle n'a plus voulu avoir de pensées douloureuses. Elle voulait vivre sa grossesse le plus sereinement possible afin que son bébé soit en pleine santé.

«Si! Je veux parler de notre fils! Hurla Elena, en larmes. C'était mon bébé, je veux parler de lui! Je… Parce que cette douleur que nous avons ressentie, ce ne sera rien en comparaison de celle que nous ressentirons s'il arrivait malheur à Emma. Emma, lorsque je pose mon regard sur elle, j'y vois la représentation de la vie! Emma, nous avons des souvenirs avec elle, nous avons partagés des moments de tendresse avec elle. Emma c'est la vie. Je la vois vivante. Je la veux vivante. Je ne supporterai pas… Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir son enfant mort! Tu n'as pas voulu le voir, tu ne l'as pas tenu dans tes bras! Tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on lui donne un prénom, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu ne l'as pas vu! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est horrible de voir son enfant mort!

- Je t'avais dis de refuser! Je t'avais bien dis que ça ne servirait qu'à souffrir! S'écria le vampire. Es-tu vraiment entrain de me reprocher de ne pas avoir voulu voir mon fils mort? Es-tu vraiment entrain de me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir empêcher de le voir? Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu as dis que tu devais y aller! Tu m'as demandé de respecter ton choix. Tu pleurais, tu hurlais, tu voulais le voir, alors je t'ai laissé faire.

- Damon, soupira Elena, abattue. Il n'y a aucun reproche. Je comprends ta décision, je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir et pourquoi tu refusais que les médecins me l'amène. Mais j'en avais besoin pour réaliser qu'il… qu'il était bien mort. C'était horrible, il était si petit, et son corps était tout bleuit, il… je ne veux pas voir Emma sans vie! J'aimais notre fils, et le perdre a été le pire moment de ma vie. Mais j'ai honte d'avouer que j'aime encore plus Emma, et l'idée de la perdre me rend folle, dit-elle en marquant une pause. Laisse moi partir Damon. Détache toi de moi pour le bien d'Emma. Mes valises sont prêtes, pour la sécurité de notre fille, laisse moi vous protéger. Laisse moi partir et laisse croire à tous que je suis une mère et une femme indigne. Clame haut et fort que tu me hais, et continue de m'aimer un peu en silence. Damon, je préfère passer pour un monstre plutôt que de perdre ma fille. Ou que de te perdre toi.»

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes, puis, elle s'approcha dangereusement de son époux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise d'adieu. Puis, le visage à deux millimètres de celui de Damon, les yeux fermés, préférant éviter de lire cet immense chagrin qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle dans le regard azurs de son mari, elle lui pardonna son hypnose. Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Damon, inerte et penaud, dans la salle de bain. Elle prit ensuite sa valise, dans laquelle elle déposa ses quelques affaires qui trainaient encore dans la chambre, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

Cette dernière pleurait. Elle avait compris que sa mère s'apprêtait à l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Et elle n'appréciait pas. Elle qui rêvait de retrouver ses parents unis, présents autour d'elle, les voyait se séparer une nouvelle fois, sous ses yeux. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son père restait immobile dans la salle de bain, et sa mère… il semblerait qu'elle veuille s'approcher d'elle, mais, vexée, Emma refusa les bras tendus de sa mère en l'insultant pratiquement. Elle l'a traité de méchante, et lui a dis qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, mettant pratiquement Elena à la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'était enfuie en larmes, et Damon sortit peu après de sa cachette en prenant sur lui pour faire comprendre à sa fille qu'elle s'est mal comportée. Ainsi, la petite, se sentant extrêmement coupable de s'être si mal comportée envers sa mère, partit en courant dans le but de la rattraper afin de s'excuser. Et Damon la suivit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ****Que pensez-vous de Damon qui a immédiatement compris où Emma était partie? Du fait qu'il s'inquiète pour Emma et Elena? Que pensez-vous aussi de Stefan, complètement - disons le - largué? Que pensez-vous du Delena? De leur passé (je parle de la perte de leur bébé)? De leur réaction à l'époque? D(Elena prête à tout pour Emma et Damon? De l'au revoir Delena? D'Emma face à sa mère lorsqu'elle comprend qu'Elena part? De la dernière scène où Emma et Damon partent après Elena? **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Avertissement: Il s'agit du pire chapitre que j'ai écris depuis bien longtemps! Désolée par avance pour le contenu dramatique. **

**MimiBoom: Désolée pour le suspense, tu ne vas pas non plus aimé celui là. Côté suspense, il finit avec un du genre horrible. Mais j'espère que malgré tout, il te plaira. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Invit: Bien sur que non, rien est perdu pour Delena. C'était un couple solide et ils s'aiment toujours, mais quelles sont les limites du supportable? À un moment, c'est trop, même pour un vampire et un double. Klaus, l'hypnose qu'il exerce sur Stefan, pourrait être la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Bref, ENTRE DELENA, RIEN EST FACILE! Stefan... Et bien Emma est plus intelligente que lui! C'est un peu le Timon et Pumba de l'histoire. Je reprends ta référence, mais c'est vraiment ça. Stefan est ****Timon et Pumba, il se laisse avoir par Kiara, alias Emma, bien plus intelligente et débrouillarde que lui. Au passage merci pour cette référence, j'ai revu le film il y a peu, pour les fêtes de fin d'année, avec ma famille, et je n'avais pas fait le lien. EN tout cas je suis contente de constater que l'histoire te plait tant. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**Valrus: Oui, la conclusion 1 (on y arrive) est truffée d'éléments peu joyeux-joyeux. Peut-être que la conclusion finale sera plus heureuse? C'est toujours très difficile d'écrire des chapitres dramatiques, un peu sombres ou sanglants. En tout cas pour moi. Certains les écrivent comme d'autres boivent du petit lait! Bon je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en te conseillant une boite de mouchoirs, si tu es une grande sensible. ************Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza:**** Elena veut partir. Emma réussira-t-elle à la retenir? Ou peut-être Damon? Oui se serait triste qu'Elena parte, mais peut-être qu'elle n'a vraiment pas d'autre choix? Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas de solution pour ****arranger les choses? Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. ************Bises & à bientôt. **

******************J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

Elena s'empressa de fuir sa chambre d'hôtel en grandes enjambées. Elle ne supporterait pas de passer une seconde de plus auprès de sa famille sans pouvoir en prendre soin. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée que chaque seconde passée avec eux, les mettait en danger. Les paroles de Klaus trottaient encore dans sa tête et elle imaginait qu'à tout moment, Stefan, «en mode Ripper», surgirait pour faire du mal à sa fille et à son mari. Et elle, pauvre humaine, serait impuissante, incapable de leur venir en aide.

Partir loin d'eux était la meilleure des solutions. Douloureuse et regrettable; Elena préférerait de loin rester auprès d'eux, à prendre soin d'eux comme elle en rêvait tant.

Malheureusement sa vie est bien loin d'être comme elle l'imaginait enfant. Rien n'est simple pour elle. Elle a connu le bonheur en épousant Damon, mais ils ont commencé à souffrir lorsqu'ils ont entrepris de faire un enfant. Et puis, quand Emma est enfin arrivée, l'espace de quelques heures, ils ont vraiment pensé que le pire était derrière eux. Ensuite, il y a eu le passage éclair de Klaus, et Elena a dû prendre la pire décision de sa vie. Elle a dû renoncer à son rêve d'avoir une famille, elle a dû sacrifier son mariage et son bébé pour protéger Emma et Damon, et désormais rien n'est plus difficile que de savoir sa petite fille grandir loin d'elle et son mari souffrir à cause d'elle.

Elena avait envie de faire demi-tour. Elle voulait courir dans sa chambre et serrer fort sa fillette dans ses bras et leur promettre, à Damon et à elle, qu'elle ne les quittera plus jamais. Elle désirait plus que tout vivre avec eux au quotidien. Elle emmènerait Emma à l'école le matin, puis elle pagaierait à vouloir lui cuisiner des plats hors de ses compétences, mais heureusement, Damon viendrait à sa rescousse et sauverait le déjeuner de leur fille, qui se remplirait le ventre avant de retourner étudier. Ensuite, en fin d'après midi, le jeune couple irait chercher sa fille à l'école, et l'emmènerait au parc ou bien au cinéma, quelque part où Emma pourrait se détendre, avant de rentrer chez eux, préparer le repas du soir. Tout serait simple, et tous les trois seraient tellement heureux! C'était cette vie qu'Elena aurait voulu pour eux, et songer à ce qu'ils n'ont pas ne fit qu'accroitre ses larmes et sa culpabilité.

Emma avait pris le premier ascenseur, sans prendre le temps d'attendre son père. L'enfant est vraiment trop débrouillarde et indépendante, très peu peureuse et assez têtue. De plus, à cet instant, elle n'est obnubilée que par l'idée de stopper le départ de sa mère.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle courut au travers de tout le hall, et lorsqu'elle vit enfin Elena prendre un couloir isolé, afin de quitter l'hôtel par le parking, elle oublia le danger qui pesait sur sa tête, et, prenant sa mère par surprise, elle se rua dans ses bras.

Elena n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Emma l'a hélé, et lorsqu'elle s'est retournée dans le but d'ordonner à sa fille de retourner auprès de Damon, sa petite tête brune s'est jetée sur elle, en s'écriant vivement: _«Maman je t'aime. S'il te plait, reste avec moi pour toujours.»_

Emma paraissait tellement vulnérable lorsqu'elle a prononcé cette phrase, qu'Elena n'a pas eut à cœur de la repousser. Elle a laissé sa tendresse maternelle prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et elle a emprisonné à son tour sa fille dans ses bras, sans se soucier du danger qui l'entourait.

Stefan n'était pas très loin, à la recherche de sa nièce, au cas où l'idée de son frère ne mène à rien.

Il se trouvait précisément au bar de l'hôtel, situé juste en face de la réception, lorsqu'il aperçut la mère et la fille partager ce moment de tendresse, qui leur est si précieux et qu'elles méritent amplement. Et alors, à la simple vue de l'accolade échanger par la mère et la fille, Stefan Ripper, programmé par Klaus pour tuer sa nièce, usa de sa force surnaturelle afin de séparer violement Emma d'Elena, avant de lui planter les crocs dans la carotide, puis de lui briser la nuque, le tout violemment et en moins d'une seconde.

Aucune de deux filles ne l'a vu venir. Elena n'a pu crié qu'une fois sa fille entre les crocs de «Stefan le Ripper», et Damon – qui a raté l'ascenseur d'Emma –, n'a pas pu empêcher son frère d'achever le coup de grâce à sa fille. À une seconde près, à une simple foutue seconde près, il aurait pu. Mais il est arrivé trop tard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Damon Salvatore est arrivé trop tard.

Sa petite princesse adorée est morte.

Emma est morte. Elena hurle comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Et Stefan, Stefan semble totalement désorienté. Une fois sa mission achevée, le Ripper a disparu, et le gentil ami de Bambi vient de réapparaitre, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il implorait son frère et sa belle-sœur de lui pardonner, s'auto-flagellant encore et encore, mais Elena lui reprocha de ne pas s'être assez battu pour Emma, elle pensait que s'il l'avait voulu de tout son cœur, il aurait pu lutter contre l'hypnose, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Quand à Damon, il fixait le corps de sa fille, le regard trahissant toute son impuissance et sa colère. Puis, sans crier gare, il frappa son frère.

Plus rien ne le retenait. La douleur et la colère laissaient ressortir la facette la plus sombre de Damon. Le ténébreux vampire, impulsif aux tendances parfois psychopathes, venait de resurgir. Il était de nouveau dangereux, et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il venait de décider de tuer son frère, et les sanglots d'Elena, l'arrivée de Ric et Jeremy, qui ont fait le voyage spécialement pour la jeune femme, inquiet pour elle, ne changerait rien à sa décision de venger sa fille, la chair de sa chair. Il était bien décidé à éventrer le Ripper!

De vagues sons apparaissaient aux oreilles d'Elena, mais elle n'y prêtait nullement attention. Ses yeux restaient douloureusement rivés sur Emma, reposant sans vie dans ses bras. Elle savait que son mari se battait, elle entendait Damon jurer et promettre à Stefan qu'il allait le tuer de la pire des manières, en lui assenant à chaque parole, des coups de plus en plus violents et bruyants.

Elle sentait aussi les bras de son frère l'enlacer avec maladresse. Jeremy, totalement affligé par le sanglant spectacle qu'il vient de découvrir, tentait vainement de la consoler un tant soit peu, alors qu'Alaric s'interposait fébrilement entre les deux Salvatore afin que personne ne les surprenne tout crocs dehors, entrain de se battre avec une force inhumaine. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Damon. Stefan se morfondait dans les excuses, il jurait qu'il n'était plus capable de se contrôler, s'excusait et se culpabilisait énormément d'avoir commis un tel geste. Il encourageait même son frère à le tuer en refusant de se battre et en acceptant les coups sans rechigner. Il considérait que si Damon lui plante un pieu dans le cœur, ce serait bien mérité. Il a tué sa nièce, la seule et unique personne pure et innocente de son entourage. Il a tué une adorable fillette qu'il adorait pourtant plus que de raison.

Pour lui, Emma était un peu comme un rayon de soleil, une lumière angélique et immaculée, au sein d'une famille ténébreuse, tourmentée et sanguinaire. Elle représentait une sorte de rédemption. Stefan pensait que si Dieu ou toute autre force suprême a accepté la venue au monde d'un tel trésor, c'est afin de le ramener, lui et son frère, dans le droit chemin. Il leur a accordé une seconde chance, adieu le vampire impulsif, adieu le vampire Ripper, Emma était leur chance pour redevenir une famille unie, et pour retrouver le salut de leurs âmes. Et pour sa mère, elle était une chance de tourner la page d'un passé douloureux, pour écrire une nouvelle page pleine de bonheur, en réalisant son rêve le plus cher.

Mais la facette sombre de Stefan a tout gâché. Une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, il n'existe aucun moyen pour lui de se faire pardonner. Stefan Salvatore venait tout juste de commettre le meurtre de trop, celui qui a brisé ses liens fraternels avec son frère, et celui qui a détruit la vie de la seule femme qui ait réellement compté pour lui.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir Elena, la manière dont elle se comportait, pour savoir que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil pour elle. Tout son corps se pose en armure autour du corps de sa fille. Elle est incapable de s'en séparer, et elle semble nier la réalité. Elle parle à Emma, comme si la petite allait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, comme si ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Elle lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, elle s'était mise en tête que le corps de sa fille allait libérer ses gènes vampiriques et qu'Emma se redresserait avec des crocs et une irrésistible envie de sang. Malheureusement, Emma est trop jeune, et inconsciemment, Elena sait qu'elle ne se nourrit que de chimères. C'est seulement trop douloureux de l'admettre, et la jeune femme préfère s'entêter, quitte à agir de manière insensée en se coupant les veines du poignet gauche, à l'aide du cran de sa ceinture, pour laisser le sang couler dans la bouche de sa fille.

Jeremy a bien essayé de la retenir, mais elle ne l'a violemment poussé, en lui hurlant qu'elle était capable de prendre soin de sa fille toute seule. Elle considérait avoir fait peu de choses de bien pour Emma, mais cette enfant est sa vie, elle expirerait son dernier souffle pour que cette fillette éclaire de nouveau l'univers par son beau sourire et ses éclats de rires si communicatifs. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas sauvé. Emma vivra. C'est une enfant forte et têtue, qui a tellement de choses à apprendre encore, il existe tellement de lieux fascinant qui lui reste à découvrir, Emma va revenir à la vie, pour faire de grandes choses.

Et elle reviendra plus forte. Son corps va muter, elle aura enfin ses caractéristiques vampiriques, elle pourra se défendre face à toutes les personnes mal-attentionnées qu'elle pourrait croiser au court la longue et belle vie qui l'attend.

Qu'importe ce que les autres en pensent, Elena est certaine de sa théorie. Il faut que les choses se passent ainsi. Il ne peut point en être autrement.

Lorsque l'odeur du sang, familier, de son épouse, lui vint aux narines, Damon Salvatore cessa subitement de frapper son frère, déjà à terre. Il se précipita auprès de la jeune femme et tenta de la ramener à la raison.

C'était douloureux de formuler à voix haute ce que son meilleur ami et son beau frère pensaient, ce qu'ils savaient tous, même s'ils préfèreraient bien ne point avoir à l'admettre. C'était horrible de dire à Elena qu'Emma restera morte. Parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour développer ses dons vampiriques. Ils se savent, c'est d'ailleurs un des premiers points qu'ils ont voulu éclairé en décidant de faire un enfant.

_Elena étudiait d le grimoire dans lequel le traitement pour la fertilité entre une humaine et un vampire était consigné. Le vieux bouquin de médecine magique regorgeait de sort et d'explications sur chacun d'eux. Ainsi la jeune femme avait appris que le traitement serait lourd, et pour Damon, qui serait heureusement capable d'y faire face grâce à un bon régime alimentaire – comprenez de bonnes doses de sang humain – et pour elle, qui se préparait à en baver. Mais à la clé, le jeu en faudra la chandelle. Damon et elle auront un bébé, un parfait bébé, qui naitra tout aussi pure qu'un humain. C'est expliqué dans le grimoire, ce n'est qu'à la puberté que leur enfant développera ses caractéristiques et pouvoirs vampiriques. Autant dire qu'il s'agit d'un très grand soulagement pour Damon, qui craignait de devoir affliger une enfance marginale et pleine de contraintes à sa possible descendance. Après tout, il est le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point être un vampire est difficile, il imagine que pour un enfant, autant d'interdiction serait une véritable torture. De ce qu'il se souvient de sa propre enfance, les petits essentiellement, son impulsifs et suivent leur instinct. Or pour un vampire, l'instinct est de vider des carotides!_

«Elle ne reviendra pas Elena, murmura-t-il la voix brisée par l'image de sa fille inanimée. Lui donner de ton sang ne sert à rien. Bois le mien, pour guérir ta blessure.

- Damon, Emma va…, commença la brunette, anéantie.

- Bois, ordonna le vampire en lui fourrant son poing ensanglanté dans la bouche.»

Contrairement à Elena, Damon n'arrivait pas à garder espoir. C'est un fataliste, à tendance pessimiste. Sa petite princesse chérie est morte, il est anéanti, il refuse d'affronter une telle douleur, mais, pour lui, les espoirs d'Elena ne sont que de chimères. Des chimères qui aident la jeune femme à rester de debout mais qui le tue lui. Il voudrait tellement emprisonner ses émotions, il le ferrait s'il était seul. Mais il doit prendre sur lui. Pour Elena. Il lui a promis de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger et de l'épauler, il ne peut faillir à cette promesse. Elena est tout ce qu'il lui reste, il ne peut pas la perdre elle aussi.

Il lui fallut un bon moment, et l'aide de Ric et Jer, qui malgré le choc, ont œuvré avec lui pour séparer Elena du corps de sa fille. Maintenant, la jeune femme était allongée dans le lit qu'occupait Emma, et serrait contre elle le doudou de sa fille, alors que Damon restait immobile, debout, à côté du lit, à l'observer, le regard tourmenté par une infinie tristesse. D'autant plus qu'Elena n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et de réclamer son bébé, lui rappelant ainsi qu'Emma n'est plus parmi eux.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Damon pleurait silencieusement, s'assurant avant tout que son épouse ne s'en rende pas compte. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'Elena porte sur ses épaules sa douleur personnelle. Elle a assez à faire avec la sienne. Si Elena le voyait pleurer, elle se redresserait et se concentrerait sur lui. Elle voudrait l'épauler et chercherait à supporter sa peine. Parce que malgré son propre chagrin, son épouse reste compatissante et très à l'écoute de ceux qu'elle aime. À toute épreuve, elle reste présente pour lui.

Finalement, le couple s'endormi un moment plus tard. Elena a été la première à céder aux bras de Morphée. À force de pleurer, à force de réclamer son bébé, l'épuisement l'a gagné, et Damon s'est allongé à côté d'elle, au cas ou les cauchemars envahissent son esprit.

Mais le sommeil de la brunette a demeuré si léger, qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait réellement dormi. Elle s'est reposée, mais rien n'a changé. Les larmes et la douleur restèrent tout aussi intenses, bien plus même, qu'il y a quelques heures, et la jeune femme ne supportait plus cette pièce, devenue oppressante. Elle avait besoin d'air, d'énormément d'air. Cette chambre, avec la valisette assortie au vanity rose pailleté d'Emma, ses vêtements, toujours très girly, éparpillés un peu partout, son doudou et ses quelques jouets, ainsi que ses livres et ses cahiers, tout lui rappelait sa petite-fille qui lui manque déjà avec virulence.

Alors, elle se libéra délicatement de l'étreinte de Damon, déposa machinalement un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était la première à se lever, et passa par la chambre adjacente afin de quitter les quatre murs qui l'entouraient.

Sur son chemin, elle vit Jeremy et Alaric endormis, l'un sur un fauteuil, l'autre sur une chaise, et d'instinct, elle prit deux petites couvertures dans l'armoire, et les couvrit. Puis, tel un zombie, elle tourna des talons et partit se promener autour de la piscine.

Au début, elle pensait siroter quelques verres, boire pour oublier, mais il était quatre heures du matin, le bar extérieur était fermé, alors elle se plaça autour de l'eau, et y fit patauger ses pieds avant de prendre la décision de se jeter toute habillée dedans. Elle nagea alors quelques longueurs, espérant se vider la tête, mais ses larmes persistaient, alors elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau, et resta ainsi.

La douleur partait enfin. Elle avait l'impression que chaque seconde passée en apnée, la rapprochait de sa fille. Elena voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle voulait retrouver son doux bébé et être enfin en paix. Elle ne résonnait plus vraiment avec raison, elle avait oublié Damon, Jeremy, Alaric et ses amis. Elle ne pensait qu'à Emma, et qu'à son envie d'être enfin avec sa fille.

Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur cessa enfin et une lumière apparut. La jeune femme s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait du fameux tunnel, celui qui attire les morts vers le paradis, mais lorsqu'une vieille hawaiienne, en tenue locale, lui apparut, la jeune femme fut déstabilisée, d'autant plus que la vision se présenta comme l'une des déesses fondatrices de l'île. La déesse de la maternité.

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui tendit la main, et lorsqu'Elena, incertaine, l'a saisit, la femme reprit la parole en entamant un discours mystérieux qui expliquait qu'aucune mère n'avait à pleurer son enfant. Et puis, Elena suffoqua, avant d'être envahie par le noir et rien de plus que le noir et le silence qui l'accompagne.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? ********Que pensez-vous d'Emma qui rattrape sa mère? Du fait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en oubliant le danger? De ce qui s'est passé après? Des remords de Stefan? Que pensez-vous de ce que fait Elena (se mettre la tête sous l'eau)? De l'apparition? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans la suite? Elena a du sang de vampire dans l'organisme, en deviendra-t-elle un? Et qui est la déesse de l'île? Pensez-vous qu'elle ait fait quelque chose à Elena? Des théories sur la suite? **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	14. Épilogue - Partie 1

******************Ce post aurait pu être le chapitre 13, mais j'ai préféré qu'il soit l'épilogue. En tout cas une partie de l'épilogue. **

******************Il s'agit de la seconde conclusion de l'histoire, très longue, d'où la division. **

******************Lamiss69: Désolée, désolée, désolée d'avoir tué Emma. Stefan n'est pas mort, il est parti quand Damon a ****couru s'occuper d'Elena qui s'était ouverte les veines. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te réjouiras plus que les précédents. Bises & à bientôt. **

**MimiBoom: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu as beaucoup de questions, c'est légitime. Ce chapitre en suscitera quelques unes supplémentaires. Je serais surement moins mystérieuses pour répondre à ta prochaine review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Valrus: Désolée pour ce triste chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci ne te ferra pas pleurer. Elena n'a pas voulu se suicider. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa fille et pas ****rationnellement. Elle cherchait un moyen de faire cesser sa douleur et de retrouver sa fille. Se noyer l'a apaisé. C'est fou. C'est pas rationnel, mais quel parent l'est par!s avoir perdu son enfant? En tout cas question embrouiller l'esprit, ce chapitre devrait susciter tout un tas de nouvelles questions. ****Bises & à bientôt**

******************J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Épilogue – Partie 1_**

Une terrible douleur et un sentiment d'impuissance se sont emparés d'Elena Salvatore. Elle venait de perdre sa fille, et après avoir eu une apparition – enfin elle n'en était pas certaine – elle se noyait – sur ce point, elle n'avait aucun doute! Elle sentait l'eau imprégnée ses poumons, et elle avait beau se débattre, et bizarrement crier, les ténèbres l'absorbaient.

Mais malgré tout, elle continuait à percevoir des sons et quelques sensations. Les oiseaux piaillaient au loin, et plus proche d'elle, une petite voix, familière et angélique l'interpelait, en la secouant délicatement, comme pour la réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar duquel elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper.

Mais la voix insistait, Elena sentait de petites mains l'agripper pour finalement la tirer brutalement de son odieux songe.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, encore perturbée par sa petite aventure rêvée, ou plutôt cauchemardée, qui lui a pourtant semblé si réelle. Son cauchemar l'a tellement absorbée, qu'elle pensait sincèrement avoir vécu tous ces douloureux évènements alors qu'elle n'a pas quitté son lit.

Elena était à la maison du lac, dans sa chambre, nouvellement refaite, avec une extension dans lequel un immense dressing a été bâti, face une magnifique salle de bain, et un de nouveaux meubles ont été disposé de part et d'autre de la pièce, notamment le lit design et confortable dans lequel elle se repose actuellement. Mais surtout, surtout, le plus important pour la jeune femme encore choquée par son cauchemar, fut la présence auprès d'elle du de l'un des trésors de sa vie: sa fille, qu'elle a effrayée avec ses hurlements et son agitation.

En effet, Emma la regardait avec ses petits yeux inquisiteurs, si perçants et curieux, et ses petits bras, étaient déjà grands ouverts pour la serrer contre elle.

Cette enfant est tout bonnement parfaite, un incroyable mélange de Damon et d'elle. La fillette partage la même longue chevelure brune qu'elle, et ses électrisants yeux bleus lui viennent de son père. Et côté caractère, encore une fois, Emma s'illustre comme le fruit des amours de la jeune Gilbert et du ténébreux Salvatore. Elle est si douce et indépendante, tellement compatissante, Damon la voit comme une mini Elena, belle, studieuse, intelligente et bienveillante, alors que la brunette décèle en elle une facette plus sombre, plus compliquée. Un caractère de feu, similaire à celui de Damon. Il y a des fois, où Emma sait se montrer aussi colérique et impulsive que ne l'est son père.

Mais pour l'heureuse maman, rien n'entache la perfection de son bébé. Sa fille pourrait bien avoir les traits de caractère les plus difficiles de Damon, ou bien les siens, elle resterait toujours sa fille adorée, cette enfant qu'elle chérit tant.

Alors faire ce cauchemar, indescriptible, où elle a dû se séparer douloureusement de sa fille pour mieux la perdre au finale, ce cauchemar où sa famille et son couple ont été sacrifié parce qu'il y a sept ans et demi, elle aurait pu faire le mauvais choix, l'a rendu malade. Elle a vraiment cru vivre tout cela, physiquement, elle a vraiment eu la sensation de se noyer, et côté émotions, elle a tout vécu intensément. Elle a vraiment cru que son cœur lui été arraché, lorsqu'elle devait se séparer d'Emma, se séparer de Damon, et bien sur, elle l'a ressenti bien plus fortement lorsqu'il est arrivé malheur à sa fille. Elle a cru mourir. Mourir non pas de noyade, mais avant tout de chagrin.

Et maintenant, le contre coup la frappait avec force. Elle éclata subitement en sanglot, devant sa si douce fillette.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'Elena n'était pas une maman au top de sa forme, – ce qui est plutôt rare, mais malheureusement, ça lui arrivait –, devant Emma, elle se faisait force et souriait toujours, en abordant un air faussement joyeux. Sa fille s'en rendait compte, elle la regardait d'un air concernée, mais comme elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse aux questions qu'elle serait susceptible de poser, alors, elle se blottissait le plus naturellement possible dans les bras de sa mère, pour l'apaiser avec les pauvres armes dont elle dispose.

«Je t'aime, murmura Elena, entre deux sanglots. Ma sublime petite fille.

- Ça va aller maman, lui assura la fillette. Je suis là moi, je prends soin de toi. Tu sais, tu criais, tu m'as même appelé et tu pleurais. Je crois que tu faisais un mauvais rêve. Ça arrive. Moi, quand j'ai un cauchemar, je viens dormir avec toi et papa, et j'ai plus peur. Y'a pas papa, il est parti faire les courses, mais moi je suis là. Je vais te faire un gros câlin, le temps que tu penses plus à ce méchant rêve.

- Tu es vraiment un trésor, se réjouit la jeune femme, fière de sa fille. Je veux que tu saches que je suis heureuse de t'avoir. Tu es parfaite, mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, bébé.»

Elena tentait vraiment de se montrer forte, mais elle tremblait encore. Les images sanglantes de son cauchemar la hantaient encore, et les pires sensations subsistaient elles aussi telles des parasites. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, nauséeuse et maussade, et elle savait que son malaise était visible par sa fille, qui s'inquiétait, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la rassurer. Mais après un tel mauvais rêve, la jeune femme avait bien du mal à faire semblant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était serrer son bébé contre elle et évacuer au mieux ses méchantes sensations de morts qui lui broyaient chaque parcelle de son être.

Et elle resta un long moment avec Emma assise sur ses genoux. Sa petite tête brune ne disait rien, elle se contentait de se reposer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en jouant de temps à autre avec ses mèches.

Puis, lorsque la fillette sentit sa mère se détendre, elle planta son doux regard dans celui de sa mère et prit la parole:

«Maman, on doit se préparer, souligna-t-elle simplement. C'est aujourd'hui que je dois aller faire mes tests.»

L'école d'Emma a demandé à Elena et à Damon de lui faire passer une évaluation du quotient intellectuel, afin de découvrir si la fillette, excellente en classe, est une surdouée. En effet, contrairement à ses camarades, la petite Salvatore sait lire presque couramment, elle compte jusqu'au delà de cent, sait faire quelques additions de base et écrit plusieurs phrases, sans fautes d'orthographe, sachant que certaines, sont plutôt difficiles pour une enfant de son âge. Et c'est sans parler de son vocabulaire qui est très riche.

Alors la petite à rendez-vous chez un psychologue, à dix heures, et elle s'inquiète déjà du déroulement de l'entretien.

Ses parents lui ont expliqué que la doctoresse lui donnera des exercices à faire et qu'elle lui posera des questions, mais la fillette s'inquiétait tout de même. D''une part, elle n'aime pas s'engager à l'aveuglette dans quoi que ce soit. Pour être sereine elle a besoin de tout maitriser, elle a besoin de savoir le déroulement des choses secondes par secondes. D'autre part, la fillette avait en partie peur de ne pas être suffisamment intelligente et de décevoir ainsi ses parents. Et paradoxalement, elle craint aussi de l'être trop et de devoir changer de classe, ce qui impliquerait de quitter ses amis et de se retrouver avec des enfants plus âgés qu'elle, qu'elle ne connaît pas.

«Tout ira bien Emma, lui assura tendrement Elena. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout se passera bien. Ce sont de simples questions, de simples exercices. Tu n'auras pas tout juste, mais ce n'est pas grave si tu te trompes. Il n'y a aucune pression à avoir. Je suis déjà très fière de toi, et ton père, il a été fier de toi à l'instant où tu as pointé le bout de nez! Et tu le connais, il n'existe personne de plus fier que lui! Aller chérie, détend toi, on va aller fouiller la cuisine, voir s'il reste de quoi se mijoter un bon petit déjeuner, sinon, on filera à douche en attendant que ton père n'arrive et c'est lui qui se mettra derrière les fourneaux.»

Emma, absolument pas difficile, se trouva un paquet de céréales et les mangea à même le sachet, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de lait. La faute à Damon, puisque la veille, Elena voulait aller faire les courses, mais monsieur préférait s'amuser dehors, et remettre ainsi les courses au lendemain. Résultat, le petit déjeuner de leur fille était pauvre, la jeune femme détestait qu'Emma ne se nourrisse uniquement de céréales, des céréales évidemment bourrées de sucres, de colorants et d'addictifs, qu'Elena ne considère pas comme un petit déjeuner sain. Alors, de bon matin, elle est déjà en colère contre son mari, à qui elle va probablement faire passer un bon quart d'heure lorsqu'il sera de retour.

«Il n'y a même plus une seule orange pour que je te fasse un jus de fruit! Ralla Elena. Ton père, Emma, je te jure, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être…»

La jeune femme ne termina pas phrase. Le bruit du moteur de la camaro se faisait entendre, et à l'étage, son bébé se réveillait enfin, et elle devait aller après de lui, le sortir du lit pour lui faire prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elena grimpa deux à deux les escaliers en se demandant comment son fils avait bien pu faire pour rester endormi alors qu'elle hurlait des conséquences de son cauchemar! C'est tout bonnement incroyable, cet enfant est un véritable dormeur, il serait capable de dormir au milieu d'une fiesta qui battrait son plein!

«Coucou poussin, bien dormi? Sourit la brunette en serrant son bébé contre elle.»

Le petit-garçon, encore vaseux, passa ses petites mains autour du cou de sa mère, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, avant de se retrouver allongé sur la table à langer. Ensuite, lorsqu'il eut une couche propre, Elena le reprit dans ses bras et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, rejoindre Damon et Emma, qui discutaient.

Apparemment la fillette expliquait à son père à quel point sa mère était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Elle évoqua le réveil agité d'Elena, puis son agacement causé par les placards vides.

La jeune femme tenta de ne rien laisser transparaitre à l'évocation de ce bouleversant cauchemar, mais son époux la connaît trop bien, dés qu'il a croisé son regard, il a compris qu'un malaise l'habitait et il cherchait à avoir des réponses. Mais les enfants étaient présents, Elena ne comptait pas le rapporter devant ses deux petits anges.

«Plus tard, dit-elle en guise de toute réponse. Je te raconterai ce cauchemar plus tard.»

Cependant Damon la connaît vraiment bien, et il imaginait aisément ce qui la tracassait. Elena s'inquiétait parce que ce soir, tous leurs proches sont invités à venir célébrer les anniversaires des enfants. Emma a eu cinq ans la semaine dernière, alors que son frère, Ian, a fêté son premier anniversaire, la veille. Et souffler les bougies des petits ne serait pas angoissant pour la brunette, si Caroline, qu'ils n'ont pas revu depuis aisément six ans, n'avait pas décidé de se ramener avec son compagnon, qui n'est autre que Klaus.

Depuis qu'elle a appelé Elena pour le lui dire, la jeune femme est anxieuse. Pour elle, l'hybride est le vampire qui l'a persécuté, celui qui tué sa tante et qui a tenté de la tuer elle, et tout ceux qu'elle aime, avant de, soit disant, s'assagir.

Damon, de son côté, à planquer des armes dans toute la maison. Les enfants n'ont plus le droit à ouvrir un seul meuble; le vampire y a caché des arbalètes et des pieux en chêne blanc. Juste au cas où l'Originel qu'il déteste le plus ne se tienne pas bien chez lui.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Blondie n'aurait pas été invité. Mais elle est malheureusement l'une des meilleures amies d'Elena, alors pour son épouse, le ténébreux Salvatore sait qu'il doit faire des efforts. Caroline manque à Elena, elles sont amies, le gros point noir de la blondinette, c'est son affreux compagnon qui l'accompagne de partout. Mais il faut bien faire avec, même si l'idée d'accueillir Klaus sous son toit le révulse en tout point.

Mais Damon ne préférait pas y penser. Il allait être énervé toute la journée, et ce matin était une matinée bien trop importante pour sa petite princesse qui allait passer ses tests de QI. Pour le vampire, aucun doute, Emma est un véritable génie. Mais il ne le clame pas trop, sa fille est assez nerveuse, elle n'a pas besoin de l'entendre s'enorgueillir d'avoir une fille si intelligente et de la mettre sur un piédestal.

«Les filles, je vous ai ramené des croissants, dit-il en les déposant sur la table. J'ai fais le détour spécialement pour toi Elena. Mangez tranquillement, je m'occupe de donner son petit déjeuner à mon fifils.»

À l'évocation de sa collation matinale, le petit-garçon s'agita dans les bras de sa mère, puis tapa sur la tablette de sa chaise haute pour témoigner son impatience. Et pourtant, Damon n'a pas été long, il a seulement sorti les quelques courses qui devaient aller au frigo et au congélateur, puis préparer un bon jus d'orange pour sa petite famille.

Elena ne mangea rien, trop stressée pour sa fille et trop remuée par son cauchemar, elle bu seulement son jus de fruit, alors qu'Emma laissa le sien pour aider s'occuper de son petit-frère. La fillette aimait vraiment prendre soin de Ian, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, elle aidait ses parents à le langer ou a le bercer, et maintenant qu'il est plus grand, qu'il s'éveille de jour en jour, elle passe encore plus de temps auprès de lui. Elle pourrait passer des matinées à jouer avec lui, des repas à jeuner préférant le nourrir.

Ce n'était donc pas étonnant pour ses parents de la voir couper son petit-déjeuner pour aider son frère à boire son jus de fruit. Emma faisait toujours cela. Elle faisait passer son petit-frère en priorité.

«Je prends le relai, déclara Damon en s'installant face à son fils avec une compote et des biscuits à la main. Retourne donc manger Emma.»

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement, seul Ian gazouillait joyeusement, assis dans sa chaise haute, avec Damon, qui lui répondait, l'air tout aussi enfantin que lui. Mais les filles restaient silencieuses. Emma s'inquiétait pour ses examens, elle révisait mentalement tout ses acquis, alors que sa mère broyait du noir, en observant, tout même avec une extrême tendresse, ses garçons s'amuser comme des petits fous, avant que tous les quatre ne se prépare pour l'entretien d'Emma.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? Comment Elena peut-elle s'être réveillée chez elle, en famille, avec un second bébé? Est-ce un rêve? Est-ce la réalité? A quoi se fier? Sinon que pensez-vous de cette petite famille? ********  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	15. Épilogue - Partie 2

**Suite (partie 2/3) de l'Épilogue. **

**Mamamiiiiaa: Trois théories suite à l'épilogue. Soit la déesse hawaïenne est intervenue et à créer un monde dans lequel Elena et Emma sont en sécurité. Soit Elena a rêvé toute cette histoire à Hawaï, ou alors c'est l'épilogue qu'elle imagine. Je pense laisser le mystère planer, pour que chaque lecteur puisse rester sur son idée. J'écrirai quelque chose dessus seulement si on me le demande. Bises & à bientôt. **

**MimiBoom: Il y a trois hypothèses suite à cette première partie d'épilogue. Soit toute l'histoire n'était qu'un rêve de la part d'Elena. Soit, en se noyant, elle s'imagine cette histoire. Soit alors, c'est la déesse qui est intervenue et qui a changé le destin d'Elena (& celui d'Emma). Je ne pense pas que je trancherai, je préfère que les lecteurs se choisisse chacun leur théorie préférée. Pour le 2nd bébé, et bien Damon et Elena ont eu Emma grâce à un traitement, ils ont fait la même chose pour avoir leur fils. Stefan reviendra dans la prochaine partie, fêter l'anniversaire de son neveu et celui de sa nièce. ****Bises & à bientôt. **

**Awakenza: Je te laisse te faire ta propre idée suite à cette première partie d'épilogue. Soit toute l'histoire depuis le début n'est qu'un rêve et l'épilogue est le réveille d'Elena. Soit Elena se noir et rêve de ce qu'aurait pu-être sa vie. Soit c'est la déesse qui est intervenu pour changer le destin des filles. Je te laisse t'imaginer l'histoire avec l'hypothèse que tu préfères. Concernant les dialogues familiaux, il y en aura plus dans cette partie. Bises & à bientôt.**

******************J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera vos espérances. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Épilogue – Partie 2_**

Le rendez-vous chez la psychologue arrive bien trop vite pour Emma, qui angoissait déjà en attendant son tour dans la salle d'attente. La fillette, assise sur les genoux de sa mère, qui tentait au mieux de la rassurer, était une véritable boule de nerfs et la seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer un tant soit peu, fut de réviser, encore et encore, ses acquis, et stimuler sa mémoire, à l'aide de sa mère.

«Je te donne une liste, et tu la mémorises, déclara Elena en recoiffant sa fille. Alors… Lapin, chocolat, draps, bateau, chemise, sac, livres, ordinateur.»

Emma utilisa le moyen mémo-technique que lui ont appris les parents. Il consistait à formuler une ou plusieurs phrases, souvent abracadabrantesque, avec chacun des mots énoncés. Alors dans son esprit, la liste d'Elena se transforma ainsi: _«Le lapin mange du chocolat au milieu de draps blancs, sur un bateau en portant une chemise rose trouvée dans un sac au milieu de livres téléchargés dans l'ordinateur»_.

«Maintenant un peu de mathématiques, proposa Damon, en jouant avec son fils. Deux plus deux?

- Quatre, répondit automatiquement la fillette.

- Plus quatre? Rajouta Elena.

- Huit.

- Bien, acquiesça son père. Six et quatre?

- Dix, sourit Emma.»

Les additions continuèrent quelques minutes, la fillette a, à chaque fois, répondu juste. Puis, sa mère l'a ramené à la liste, en lui demandant de la lui énoncée.

«Lapin, chocolat, draps, bateau, chemise, sac, livres, ordinateur, s'enorgueillit la petite brunette. Ma phrase mémo-technique c'était: «_Le lapin mange du chocolat au milieu de draps blancs, sur un bateau en portant une chemise rose trouvée dans un sac au milieu de livres téléchargés dans l'ordinateur»_

- Moi j'en avais une autre, souligna Damon en se tournant vers Elena. Tout tournais autour de toi, Elena.

- Je ne veux pas entendre la phrase, soupira Elena qui connaissait l'esprit mal tourné de son époux.

- De toute façon elle est censurée pour les oreilles chastes! Sourit fièrement le vampire.

- Sans blague? Railla la jeune femme. C'est bien pour cela que je ne veux rien savoir. Toi et ton esprit mal tourné!

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Emma en se tournant vers son père.

- Une bêtise. Ton père a dû trouver le moyen d'inventer une bêtise, s'empressa de répondre la brunette. Sans importance, Emma, file moi un magasine.»

Elena le feuilleta furtivement, histoire de trouver une image pour stimuler la mémoire visuelle de sa fille. Elle lui dénicha une publicité Dior, et lui demanda de retenir un maximum d'éléments composant l'affiche. Elle lui laissa 3 minutes, montre en main, et reprit le magasine et laissa sa fille lui décrire la publicité.

«C'est la pub de ton nouveau rouge à lèvres. Il s'appelle Dior addict, fluid stick, c'est écrit à droite en noir, sur deux lignes, dessus quatre rouges à lèvres, allant du plus clair au plus foncé. Le fond de l'affiche est blanc. À gauche, à côté du nom du rouge à lèvres, il y a une dame blonde, dont les cheveux sont relevés. Elle a le rouge à lèvres, bien sur, couleur rouge. Elle tient dans la main gauche le pinceau et dans la droite le rouge à lèvre. Mais elle a aussi un trait d'eyeliner sur les yeux. Oh, et ils sont bleus et sa robe est rose.

- Super! S'exclama fièrement Elena. Maintenant Emma, tu devrais te reposer un peu l'esprit et…

- Non! Continue de m'entrainer.

- Emma, soupira la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas…

- S'il te plait?

- Bien, céda la brunette. Compte jusqu'à cinquante.

- Elena, elle peut aller plus loin! Souligna Damon. Compte jusqu'à cent, princesse.»

La fillette commença son énumération, mais arrivé à quarante sept, elle fut interrompue par sa psychologue, qui venait la chercher. La quadragénaire prit le temps de lui expliquer, à elle et à ses parents les déroulements des tests. Une première partie se déroulera avant le déjeuner. Emma devra résoudre plusieurs minis exercices. Puis, après la pause déjeuner, à quatorze heures, la fillette se verra poser des séries de questions.

«Ça va aller, l'encouragea Damon. Tout va bien se passer se passer. Détend toi.

- Viens me faire un bisou, sourit Elena en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Pas de stress, il n'y a aucune raison. Respire bien, et ne panique pas. Souviens toi que, pour ton père, pour moi, et pour ton frère, tu es déjà parfaite. Aller, va faire un câlin à Ian et à ton père, et suis le docteur Simmons pour lui montrer ce que tu sais.»

Les paroles d'Elena, les encouragements de Damon et les gazouillis du bébé semblèrent avoir apaisé Emma, qui suivit souriante sa psychologue. Mais sa mère en revanche, stressait, malgré elle. Dés qu'il s'agissait de ses bébés, la jeune femme s'alarmait pour un moindre rien.

Une véritable mère poule! Elle est malade lorsque sa fille est un peu trop anxieuse, tout autant que lorsque son fils se montre trop aventureux durant ses grandes explorations, à gambader à quatre pattes, dans la maison.

«J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Emma, soupira-t-elle. Elle se met tellement de pression; je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi anxieuse qu'elle.

- Elle a de qui tenir, répondit Damon. Tu es pareille. Tu t'inquiètes pour un rien. Souviens toi de l'époque où tu te cherchais une maison d'édition, tu stressais comme jamais auparavant. Et aujourd'hui, tu continues toujours de te montrer aussi anxieuse lorsqu'il s'agit des enfants. Mais Emma a aussi ta débrouillardise, tout se passera bien pour elle. Elle va briller, notre fille.

- Je l'espère, marmonna la jeune femme. Emma est vraiment intelligente, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle laisse la panique la gagner, faussant ainsi ses tests.»

Elena ne rajouta plus rien et dans un soupir, elle s'ouvrit à Damon et lui rapporta ce dont elle se souvenait de son horrible cauchemar, tout en veillant à ce que son fils soit bien distrait par les dessins animés diffusés dans la salle d'attente.

«C'était tellement réelle. Je crois que j'ai vu la vie que nous aurions eu si je m'étais entêtée à vouloir rencontrer Esther.»

_Peu de temps après avoir reçu l'inquiétante invitation de la sorcière originelle, Elena Gilbert mit gentiment et subtilement les Salvatore à la porte de sa maison. _

_ Elle voulait être seule, loin des conflits qui opposaient les deux frères. En voyant le carton, chacun à donner son avis, et comme Stefan et Damon ne sont jamais d'accord. Alors que l'un souhaite qu'elle se présente au bal dans l'espoir qu'Esther se révèle être une alliée, l'autre s'imagine le pire, et voit la sorcière comme une ennemie. _

_ Elena ne les supportaient plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine, que deux enfants immatures se disputent sans cesse. Si elle ne les avait pas mis dehors, Damon aurait tenté de la rallier à sa cause, et Stefan aurait grondé sur son frère, provoquant ainsi une dispute, à laquelle la jeune femme se serait sentie obligée de se mêler pour leur indiquer que la décision lui revenait et qu'ils devront chacun respecter son choix. _

_ Ce à ce quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, fut la persévérance de son ténébreux ami. Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, elle le vit, négligemment allongé sur son lit, une lueur narquoise dans le regard. Damon était passé par la fenêtre afin de prêcher pour sa paroisse sans se faire embêter par son cadet. _

_«Damon, soupira la jeune femme. N'ouvre pas la bouche, je sais ce que tu vas me dire._

_- Alors tu sais que je vais insister. N'y va pas, la supplia-t-il désespérément. Elena ce n'est pas un jeu! Toi et moi, nous aimons nous défier, mais le sujet est sérieux. Tu devrais décliner cette invitation, tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en cette sorcière!_

_- Elle pourrait vouloir tuer Klaus, souligna-t-elle simplement. J'irai à ce bal!»_

_ Le ton de la jeune femme était sans appel, mais le vampire se montrait encore plus têtu, et ne manquait pas d'arguments:_

_«Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en Esther, Elena. C'est une mère. Soit elle est parfaite, et elle cherche à protéger sa petite famille, ce qui fait d'elle l'ennemi. Soit elle veut tuer Klaus, et dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Personne ne peut faire confiance à un parent désireux de tuer l'un de ses enfants. Si elle veut tuer son fils, elle te démontre par là même qu'elle n'est pas fiable, Elena! De plus, dans ce cas de figure, si Klaus découvre ces desseins… Elena ne va pas à ce bal! Dans les deux situations, tu ne peux pas accorder ta confiance à la sorcière! Tu ne dois pas te rendre à ce bal, c'est trop dangereux pour toi! _

_- Je…_

_- Partons! Proposa Damon, lorsqu'il la sentit hésitante. Partons faire le tour du monde. Nous irons où tu voudras!» _

_Elena sembla réfléchir très sérieusement. Elle resta longuement silencieuse. Elle songeait à la proposition du vampire. Pourquoi resterait-elle à Mystic Falls? Son frère est parti vivre à Denver, ses amis vont terminer le lycée, et après l'été, chacun partira de son côté. Ils comprendraient si elle choisissait de partir. Quand à Alaric, il serait probablement le premier à se réjouir de la voir quitter cette ville devenue oppressante, avec toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui l'habitent. _

_Oui, Elena a vraiment envie d'accepter. Cependant, si elle choisie de suivre Damon, elle abandonne tout de même ses proches. Comment pourrait-t-elle les laisser alors que danger sur danger se bousculent dans leur petite bourgade de Virginie?_

_Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son ami la supplia de se montrer un peu égoïste, juste un fois. Elle le méritait. Elle méritait de faire passer ses propres intérêts avant sa loyauté portée à ses amis. Personne ne lui tiendra rigueur si elle le fait! D'ailleurs, si elle décrochait son téléphone pour avoir l'avis de n'importe quel zigoto de la bande, elle obtiendrait des encouragements. _

_«Je t'emmènerai à Paris. Je sais que tu adores la France, la tenta Damon. _

_- Et mes études?_

_- Tu es intelligente Elena, si la sorcière ou Blondie te file régulièrement des notes, tu obtiendras ton diplôme sans aucun souci. Et je pourrais t'aider, se proposa le vampire. Elena, fuis cette ville où tu ne vies plus sereinement. Fuis cette ville où Klaus te persécute et où sa mère pourrait te mêler à leurs affaires familiales.»_

_ Et finalement, presque comme un miracle pour le vampire, la jeune femme accepta l'offre, et ils partirent quelques heures plus tard, après de discrets au revoir à leurs proches, et une dispute entre les deux frères Salvatore. _

_Pour faire court, Stefan n'a pas vraiment apprécié de savoir que la femme qu'il aime, partait faire le tour du monde avec son frère. Mais Elena et Damon sont deux têtes de mules, le cadet des Salvatore n'a pu que se plier à leur décision, sachant que son avis ne leur importait que bien peu. _

«Elena, tout ça, c'est du passé. Tu n'es pas allée rencontrer cette maudite sorcière, et aujourd'hui elle est morte. Klaus l'a tué lorsqu'il a découvert qu'elle cherchait à s'en prendre à toute sa fratrie de frapadingues! Et maintenant, il semblerait que Blondie l'ait domestiqué!

- Et si l'influence de Caroline ne suffisait pas? S'il ne l'accompagne que parce qu'il a besoin de mon sang pour ses maudits hybrides? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un homme de main, et qu'il vient pour Stefan, afin de récupérer le Ripper? Ou alors, il veut faire du mal aux enfants, parce que… parce que, par le passé, toi et moi, nous sommes dressés contre lui? Ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison! C'est Klaus. Je ne sais pas. Depuis ce cauchemar, je suis encore plus inquiète! Je n'aurai jamais dû inviter Caroline. Je pensais qu'elle ferrait comme à notre mariage, je croyais qu'elle viendrait seule! Je suis totalement insouciante, je n'ai vraiment rien dans la tête!»

Damon tenta bien de l'apaiser, mais il avait lui même du mal à masquer son mécontentement de devoir partager sa table avec un vampire qu'il déteste et qui a tenté de tuer Elena plus d'une fois.

Heureusement pour les jeunes gens, leur fils, un véritable mini Damon avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa tignasse ébène, les tira de leurs inquiétudes en réclamant qu'ils s'occupent un peu de lui. Le petit-garçon d'un an, aussi têtu et possessif que son père, adore être le centre du monde. Il voulait jouer avec sa maman et son papa, et commençait à s'impatienter de l'absence de sa sœur. Il l'avait vu partir dans la pièce voisine avec sa psychologue et commençait à ramper jusqu'à la porte en gazouillant à pleins poumons.

«Ta sœur va revenir, lui assura Elena. Elle travaille, mais quand elle aura fini, elle reviendra et elle te ferra un gros câlin. Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin. Regarde moi tout ces jouets! Dit-elle afin de détourner son attention. Papa s'ennui aussi, il voudrait bien jouer avec toi. Papa et moi allons jouer avec toi.»

Puis, elle se posa parterre et déposa le bébé entre ses jambes, et Damon vint les rejoindre et s'amusa autant que son fils.

Il adore passer du temps avec ses bambins, et saute sur n'importe quelle occasion pour être avec eux. Soit en profitant du soleil pour les faire nager dans le lac – dans le cas de son fils, le mot approprié serait «barboter» – soit en emmenant toute sa petite famille faire du cheval, soit en apprenant à Emma à jouer d'un instrument de musique. Bref, il a toujours un beau projet pour rester auprès de ses enfants, quitte à refuser de retrouver Ric, pour boire un verre, à mi chemin entre Mystic Falls et la maison du lac.

«Tu es un véritable enfant! Rigola Elena en voyant Damon faire le fou avec leur fils dans les bras.

- Mais tu m'aimes! S'enorgueillit le vampire.

- Bien sur, s'exclama la jeune femme. Pour preuve, je t'ai épousé et je t'ai fait deux enfants!»

Le couple échangea un regard complice alors que le vampire se rapprocha de son épouse et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il aborda un sourire malicieux, boucha les oreilles pures de son fils et reprit la parole:

«Au fait, ma phrase c'était: _«J'arrache avec mes crocs…»_

- Stop! Tu rêves vraiment si tu crois que je vais me déguiser en lapine!»

Elena s'en offusquait. Devant leur fils, il allait formuler une phrase pleine de propositions indécentes. Avec son esprit tortu, il était capable de proposer qu'ils se filment, avec le mot «ordinateur», ou bien qu'ils s'amusent à reproduire les scènes érotiques de _Fifty shades of Grey_ grâce au mot «livre»!

«À la limite, reprit-elle, je veux bien… Bouche les oreilles de notre bébé, Damon! Je n'ai pas envie de le traumatiser avec une proposition immorale!

- Ian n'écoute pas ta mère, elle va dire des cochonneries! S'amusa le vampire. On bouche les oreilles, maman fait sa proposition indécente et après elle te racontera une gentille histoire de lapins! N'est-ce pas Elena?»

Malheureusement la jeune femme n'avait pas énormément d'humour sur le sujet. Elle gronda son mari pour dire constamment des bêtises. Puis, un sourire sournois s'installa sur son visage et la jeune femme, qui bouchait les oreilles innocentes de son bébé, nargua le vampire:

«J'allais dire qu'on aurait pu s'amuser avec du chocolat, et même de la chantilly et des fraises, mais comme tu n'es pas un gentil garçon, Damon Salvatore, ce soir, tu seras puni. Ceinture Damon! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre! La nuit va te paraître longue, mon amour! Surtout que pour l'anniversaire des enfants, j'ai prévu de porter la petite robe rouge que tu aimes tant! Tu vas devenir fou, mon ange!

- Elena! Grogna son époux.

- C'est sans appel, mon cœur! Désolée monsieur Salvatore, il aurait fallu que tu sois plus gentil.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous des moments familiaux? Des chamailleries Delena? D'Emma anxieuse? De ses révisions? Du flashback?********  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	16. Épilogue - Partie 3

**Et voici la dernière partie. Plus familiale. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. **

**MimiBoom: Tout à un jour une fin. Désolée. Quand à continuer d'écrire sur Delena, ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas les abandonner. En plus, j'ai plus d'histoire en court d'écriture. Bref, tu n'en as pas fini avec moi! Aller je te laisse découvrir cette conclusion. Bises. **

**Awakenza: L'épilogue peut-être la véritable version de l'histoire. Chacun peut se faire l'idée qu'il veut sur cette histoire. Certains préféreront la voir comme une tragédie où Elena se noir en imaginant la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. D'autre penseront que la déesse lui a offert ne seconde chance, et certain imagineront qu'elle a rêvé toute la première partie. Chaque esprit est libre d'imaginer ce qu'il veut. Cool, non? Et pour répondre à ton post-scriptum, non, je ne connais pas de fictions DE ou Nian avec des enfants. Mais peut-être qu'en faisant une recherche avec des mots clés tels que "kids" ou "baby" dans l'onglet search du forum, tu trouveras des propositions. Bonne chance dans tes recherches. Bises. **

******************Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Épilogue – Partie 3_**

La journée passa finalement vite. Comme prédit par Damon, Emma a brillé à ses tests de QI. Le vampire, pas peut fier, ne cesse de se vanter d'avoir un génie pour fille. Il rapporte à qui veut bien l'entendre que sa princesse à un quotient intellectuel de 146. D'ailleurs, lorsque la sonnette a retentit, il est allé accueillir ses invités, en occurrences Bonnie, Jeremy et Alaric, ce fut la première information qu'il partagea, en décrétant qu'il était temps de déboucher une bonne bouteille de champagne, française, bien entendue.

«Damon, gronda Elena. Premièrement, tous nos invités ne sont pas encore arrivés, ne commence pas à saouler ceux qui viennent tout juste de s'installer. Deuxièmement, tu as oublié que Bonnie était enceinte, donc range cette coupe qui ne sert à rien, dit-elle en désignant le verre posé sur leur table basse. Troisièmement, tu te vantes d'avoir un petit génie surdoué à la maison, mais où est Emma?

- Je… Dans sa chambre, je viens de l'entendre!

- Et pourquoi est-elle dans sa chambre?»

Elena connaissait vraiment bien sa fille. Alors que Damon ne redescendait pas de son petit nuage, la jeune femme ne quittait pas son bébé du regard. Bien sur qu'elle était fière d'Emma, contrairement à Damon, elle se montrait moins insistante. Elle a félicité sa fille sur le coup, puis, elle est passée à autre chose afin de ne pas mettre sa fille mal à l'aise. Mais Damon s'est laissé piégé par son orgueil et Emma a eut l'impression d'étouffer avec la fierté de son père.

Alors que sa mère préparait les pizzas et feuilletés pour l'apéritif, la fillette s'était subitement mise à éclater en sanglots. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être une petite fille normale.

Elena l'avait donc tout naturellement consolée, en bouillonnant de rage à l''encontre de son idiot-orgueilleux époux qu'elle aime malgré tout.

«J'en sais rien moi! Peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée, répondit bêtement le vampire.

- Tu l'angoisses Damon! Traite là normalement. Ne change rien à ton comportement envers elle. Certes elle est coutumière de ton orgueil, mais… son QI est un sujet sensible. Elle a peur d'être vue différemment, elle a peur de ne pas être capable de satisfaire les objectifs qu'elle pense que tu lui fixes! Qu'elle croit que nous lui fixons. Damon, ta fille est surdouée, on le sait, désormais de manière officielle, maintenant passe à un autre sujet. Trouve moi donc une ruse pour que ta tête de mule de fils se décide à marcher. Tu vas voir, tu as un génie de fille, tu vas avoir un idiot de fils!»

Le meilleur moyen de clouer le bec de Damon Salvatore c'est de le taquiner sur ses enfants. Bien entendu, Elena ne voit pas son fils comme un sous-doué, loin de là. Il est vif, éveillé, très énergique et réactif. C'est un petit-garçon tout a fait normal, qui évolue de jour en jour. Elena, a un master de pédo-psychologie pour appuyer sa thèse.

Elle a suivit un double cursus universitaire. Son cursus de lettre qui lui permet d'exercer aujourd'hui le métier de ses rêves, et celui de psychologie enfantine, par fascination pour le cheminement de l'esprit des enfants.

D'ailleurs, Emma aurait préféré que ce soit sa mère qui l'évalue, mais la jeune femme a refusé. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'être impartiale lors des évaluations de sa propre fille. Ce serait comme demandé à une enseignante de prendre son enfant dans sa classe. Pas impossible, mais extrêmement difficile.

«Mon fils n'est pas un débile! Gronda le vampire. Il n'a juste pas envie de marcher maintenant. Il le ferra quand il l'aura décidé! Il est aussi brillant que sa sœur! Ian sera médecin ou avocat. Il pourrait même être président, s'il le désire.

- Bon Damon, met donc tes grandes espérances de côté, et file donc voir ta fille adorée. Parle lui, explique lui que tu n'es qu'un idiot! Depuis le temps, elle devrait y être habituée!

- Elena! S'offusqua le vampire.

- Oh mon cœur, qui aime châtie bien! Se moqua la jeune femme, en se tournant vers ses invités. Alors, la grande question du moment: fille ou garçon?»

Après tout, Elena sera la marraine du bébé, autant qu'elle se renseigne au plus tôt pour être en mesure de le, ou bien de la, gâter correctement.

«Il va falloir que ton fils apprenne à partager ses jouets lorsque son cousin viendra lui rendre visite! S'exclama joyeusement Jeremy.

- Ils auront seize mois d'écarts, il y a de la marge avant qu'ils n'utilisent avec les mêmes jouets! Rigola Bonnie.

- C'est super! S'exclama Elena. Oh je suis vraiment contente pour vous! Damon, Emma, descendez, Bonnie et Jeremy attendent un petit-garçon!»

Aussitôt l'annonce faite, la fillette courut féliciter son oncle et sa tante. Elle proposa même ses services en tant que baby-sitter. Après tout, elle aide bien ses parents avec son petit-frère, elle pourrait aider Jeremy et Bonnie, en cas de besoin.

Puis, la conversation reprit son court, les adultes abordèrent d'autres sujets, Emma les écoutait, et parfois, elle donnait son avis, comme son père lui a si bien appris à le faire. Et son frère, légèrement jaloux, tentait de lui tirer la vedette en gazouillant et en tapant des pieds. Alors, la fillette s'installa entre ses deux parents, histoire de pouvoir jouer avec lui, lui accordant ainsi toute l'attention qu'il demandait.

«Hey Ric, tu as vu mes enfants, comme ils sont adorables! Se vanta Damon en servant un autre verre de Bourbon à son ami. Elena, saurais-tu où est-ce que j'aurai bien pu mettre mon appareil photo? Et ne me répond pas, «sers toi donc de ton portable», mon téléphone est performent, mais pas suffisamment pour prendre de sublimes photos de mes trésors!

- Damon, tu l'as rangé hier! Soupira la jeune femme. Dans notre chambre, près de l'imprimante. Tu as même commencé à imprimer les photos de Ian et Emma construisant un château de sable. D'après ton rapport, tu allais entamer l'impression de celle où Ian est avec ses brassards et sa bouée dans l'eau! Parce qu'il faut savoir que Damon a mis Ian, un bébé d'un an, dans le lac. Il voulait lui apprendre à nager, alors qu'il est trop petit. Heureusement que mon mari est un vampire, avec un réactivité exemplaire, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais laissé mettre mon bébé dans un si grande étendue d'eau, à l'intérieur de laquelle il pourrait facilement se noyer.

- _«Elena toujours #enmodemèreultraprotectrice!»_ Se moqua son époux. Je connais déjà mon prochain tweet!

- Et oui, Damon a trouvé comment parler de sa petite personne au plus grand nombre! Il s'est mis aux réseaux sociaux! Du coup, je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression qu'il est mon époux. Il passe plus de temps à tweeter tout un tas d'idioties, plutôt que de s'occuper de moi! Je suis désespérée.»

Elena en rajoutait, elle adorait taquiner Damon. Et à chaque fois qu'elle sous-entendait être un femme délaissée, il rappliquait devant elle, tout charmant. Tantôt tendre, tantôt serviable, il était vraiment aux petits soins et exhaussait le moindre de ses désirs. C'était mal, mais Elena en profitait. Elle adorait avoir son mari prêt à tout pour elle. C'était vraiment mal, une petite voix ne cessait de le lui répéter, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle profitait de son Damon au maximum, en se sentant extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir épouser un homme qui l'aime tant.

«Ah Emma, ton frère et toi ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec des parents pareils! Rigola Alaric.

- C'est les meilleurs! S'exclama la fillette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille! Déclara le vampire en prenant par surprise l'enfant dans ses bras.»

Bien entendu, Ian témoigna immédiatement son envie de se faire bichonner lui aussi par son papa, et Damon se retrouva avec deux enfants agités dans ses bras.

Elena en rigolait. Tous les trois faisaient les fous. Son fils hurlait, sa fille était à moitié toute débraillée et Damon lui était décoiffé par Ian, qui adorait attraper les cheveux et recoiffer les personnes à son gouts.

«Photo! S'amusa la jeune femme en prenant l'appareil de son époux. Vous êtes adorables! Je devrais tweeter moi aussi. Je mettrais quelque chose du genre: _«Damon, #enmodepapapoule, comme d'habitude!»_

- _«Damon, #pèreetmariparfait»_, je préfère, s'enorgueilli le vampire.

- Évidemment! Rigola la brunette.

- Elena, tu aurais dû t'en douter! La charia Jeremy.

- Parfait, je t'en pris Jer, c'est un vampire, le contredit Bonnie. Même s'il s'agit du contraire de l'image type du grand méchant vampire, titre auquel Damon prétend depuis toujours, Elena devrait tweeter qu'il est mignon, histoire de casser son image de Bad-boy qu'il affectionne tant!»

Bien entendu, monsieur Salvatore réagit immédiatement à ce qu'il qualifie «d'insulte» à sa personne. Nul être vivant ne peut le traiter de mignon. Il est sexy et dangereux. C'est un bad-boy, ténébreux. Il n'est certainement pas un petit bichon inoffensif.

«Mesure tes paroles, sorcière! Grogna-t-il avant de changer de sujet. J'ai entendu un bruit de moteur tourner dans notre allée. C'est une moto!

- Tonton Steffy! S'exclama Emma, toute heureuse.»

La fillette adore sa famille. Chaque membre à une place importante pour elle. Elle lance des défi à Jeremy, le ridiculisant la plupart du temps, elle adore les tour de passe-passe de Bonnie. Elle a de sérieuses conversations avec Alaric, et Stefan est de loin son jouet préféré. Elle le mène par le bout du nez, bien plus que les autres. Un jour, elle lui a réclamé une poupée, cet idiot s'est empressé de la lui acheter, et Emma a profité de ce laps de temps pour s'enfuir.

Elena était alors à la maternité, elle venait de mettre au monde Ian. Stefan devait donc garder et veiller sur la fillette. Mais elle n'avait en tête que sa mère et son petit-frère. Son oncle lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils iraient les voir dans l'après-midi, mais Emma était en mode mini Damon. Colérique, impatiente et impulsive. Elle avait donc naturellement usé de son intelligence et de son esprit – parfois – machiavélique – pour orchestrer une évasion.

Un fois libre, elle s'est rendu chez le sheriff du coin et l'a baratiné aisément. Elle lui a fait croire qu'elle s'était perdue en allant chercher une boisson à la cafétéria de la maternité. Lorsque le vieil homme bourru l'a ramené à Damon, le vampire s'est fait passé un savon et évidemment c'est sur Stefan qu'il a déversé sa colère, une fois, bien entendu, que sa fille n'était plus en mesure de les entendre. Et bien sur, Emma n'a pas non plus échappé à une punition qui restera comme l'une des plus strictes de son enfance!

«Emma, avant de courir vers ton oncle, en réfléchissant aux misères que tu peux bien lui faire, oublie les, lui ordonna sa mère. Ne le rend pas chèvre!

- Laisse ton frère prendre la relève! Rigola son père.

- Damon Salvatore! Gronda Elena.

- Aller, avoue que c'est marrant de la voir faire ce qu'elle veut de Stefan! Le coup de venir à la maternité, d'accord, c'était mal, mais la tête de Stefan quand il est revenu. Et puis la manière dont elle l'a regardé, cet idiot lui a donné sa poupée en lui disant pratiquement qu'il allait lui acheter un autre cadeau! Emma n'a que cinq ans, et elle a plus de caractère que son oncle, c'est marrant à voir.

- C'était une bêtise, Damon. J'étais morte d'inquiétude quand Stefan nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il avait perdu Emma. Et lui angoissait. Toi non plus tu n'en menais pas large. Et tu as failli tuer le shérif lorsqu'il a ramené Emma! Ce n'est pas drôle, ne rit pas de la plus grosse bêtise de ta fille! Imagine qu'elle soit tombée sur un malade mental! Ou qu'elle se soit tout bêtement faite renverser par une voiture! Tu n'as pas de quoi être fier de ce qui s'est passé. Personnellement je préfère rigoler de la fois où elle a convaincu Stefan de se déguiser en femme!

- Quand est-ce qu'elle…

- Noël dernier mon cœur, à Mystic Falls. C'était le 23 décembre, je rentrais d'un journée shopping avec les filles lorsque j'ai vu Stefan faire son petit défilé de mode. Toi, inutile de poser la question, tu étais au Mystic Grill, à boire avec Ric. Tu as loupé un moment génial! Ton frère était chouette, il avait même une perruque et un maquillage de clown!

- Et tu n'as pas pris de photos! S'offusqua Damon. Mon seul moyen de persécuter mon p'tit frère à vie, et toi…

- Moi j'en ai, se vanta Emma. J'ai même une vidéo. Je te montrerai si tu veux, mais faut rien dire à tonton Stefan, j'ai promis que jamais personne le verrais comme ça.

- Il faut diffuser cette vidéo tout de suite! S'exclama Damon, euphorique.

- Tout à fait d'accord! Acquiesça son compère.

- Le DVD est dans ma chambre. Maman a mis le nom Barbie à Noël! S'enjoua Emma.

- Et maintenant ton frère ne va plus vouloir revenir chez nous, soupira Elena en ouvrant la porte.»

Immédiatement, la fillette se jeta dans ses bras et lui résuma tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Puis, Damon redescendit avec le DVD à la main. Il fit un détour pour accueillir Matt et sa petite amie, Vanessa, et avec un sourire moqueur à l'attention de son frère, il enclencha fièrement le film.

«Oh non, Emma, non. Pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé? Se morfondit le cadet des Salvatore. Je suis foutu!

- Alors Stefan, je ne savais pas que tu…»

Damon ne termina pas sa phrase. La sonnette venait de retentir et il ne manquait plus qu'un couple d'invité, étant donné que Tyler a décliné l'invitation, à cause de la présence de son ennemi juré et de son ex.

C'était Caroline et Klaus qui signifiaient leurs présences, glaçant par là même l'ambiance enjouée et détendue installée dans le salon des Salvatore.

Toute la petite bande échangea un regard plein d'inquiétude, et les enfants eurent du mal à comprendre le comportement de leur mère. En effet, Elena serrait fort son bébé dans ses bras, et elle avait ramené Emma près d'elle, lui tenant la main, afin de l'empêcher de suivre Damon, le plus courageux d'entre eux tous, qui ouvrait la porte à Blondie, sa béquille d'hybride et une enfant, légèrement plus âgée qu'Emma.

Le regard bleu perçant de Damon se posa sur la fillette avant de se tourner vers Caroline. Le vampire ne prononça aucun mot, mais la blondinette compris immédiatement qu'il se posait des questions au sujet de l'enfant.

«Hope, chérie, dis bonjour à Damon. C'est le mari de l'ami dont je t'ai parlé, sourit Caroline en se penchant vers la fillette, qui s'exécuta. Klaus, à ton tour de dire bonjour! Et cesse de faire cette tête d'enterrement veux-tu, sourie un peu!

- Bonjour, grogna l'Originel.

- Ouais, marmonna Damon, bonjour. Comme si c'était un bon jour.»

Puis le ténébreux vampire retourna auprès de sa famille. Il prit Elena dans ses bras et serra la main de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci sortit dehors, déplacer l'apéritif sur la terrasse.

Pour elle, hors de question que Klaus n'entre chez elle. Caroline est la bienvenue, la fillette inconnue, pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est nullement de l'hybride qui l'a persécuté.

Alors que les adultes étaient tous très tendus, tous très mal à l'aise et anxieux, les enfants sympathisait. Ian était dans son petit parc, à jouer avec le chien qui jappait tout autour des barreaux, alors que les deux filles sortaient la panoplie de Barbie appartenant à Emma.

«Alors Caroline, qui est cet enfant? Demanda Elena en brisant le silence.

- C'est la mienne! Intervint Klaus. Hope est ma fille.»

L'intervention de l'hybride glaça de nouveau l'ambiance, et Caroline eut bien du mal à fournir des explications, explications très attendues suite à cet aveu.

«Klaus peut avoir des enfants. C'est à cause de son côté loup-garou. Longue histoire, confia la blondinette. La mère biologique de Hope, c'était Hayley, l'amie de Tyler, souvenez-vous. Elle est morte en lui donnant naissance. Hope ne connaît que moi comme maman. Lorsqu'elle est née, Klaus et moi étions déjà ensemble et pour elle, pour elle, je suis sa maman. Elle sait que je ne suis pas sa mère biologique, on lui a parlé d'Hayley, mais… C'est ma fille. Écoutez, je sais pertinemment qu'autour de cette table, personne n'apprécie Klaus. Je le comprends. Je vous passerais le couplet, «il a changé». Même si c'est le cas, je suis certaine que vous ne me croiriez pas. En revanche, Hope n'est qu'une enfant, et elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre parler du passé, peu élogieux, de son père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Elena. Je pense m'exprimer au nom de tous, en disant que nous savons faire la part des choses. Il y a Klaus d'un côté et Hope de l'autre. Il n'y aura aucun problème à ce niveau là, crois moi.»

Finalement la journée ne se passa pas si mal. Il n'y a eu aucun débordement de la part de Klaus, et Damon n'a pas tenté de provoquer l'hybride. Tout le monde s'est détendu au court du repas. Principalement grâce aux enfants qui ont monopolisé la parole et l'attention. Hope a même dévoilé une facette tendre de Klaus, permettant à la tablée d'avoir une image de lui différente de celle de l'Originel fou allié qui a débarqué à Mystic Falls pour tuer le double Petrova humain et se venger du second, qui l'a trahi cinq cent ans plus tôt.

Mais Elena devait être franche, malgré les éclats de rires avec Caroline, malgré la complicité installée entre Emma et Hope, la jeune femme s'est sentie soulagée lorsque son ancien bourreau est parti. Même s'il semble être devenu doux comme un agneau, la brunette le voit toujours comme un monstre. Elle le revoit tuer froidement Jenna et laisser son corps retomber au pied d'un sanguinaire autel. Et ce sera toujours ainsi qu'elle le verra.

«Ian dort, soupira-t-elle, épuisée. Il était excité comme un puce. Comment un bébé d'un an peut-il être si difficile à endormir?

- Et Emma joue avec Stefan, renchérit Damon. Ils sont dehors, entrain de faire une partie de ping-pong. Mon idiot de frère ne sait pas jouer la comédie, notre fille se rend compte qu'il l'a laisse gagner et elle lui fait passer un sale quart d'heure. À mon avis, ils n'en ont pas fini avec le ping-pong, et demain matin, Emma va s'octroyer une grasse matinée. Je vais tout de même rappeler à Steffy de la mettre au lit dans une heure maximum, parce qu'il est encore capable de se laisser entuber par notre génie de l'arnaque. Je reviens vite, princesse.»

Le vampire se dirigea vers la fenêtre et héla son frère en l'apostrophant du titre de drag Queen. Définitivement, il était certain qu'il ne laisserait jamais oublié à Stefan ce défiler de mode pour la collection «Christmas» d'Emma Salvatore.

«N'oublie pas, «sœurette», ma fille a la permission de veiller – exceptionnellement – encore une heure, ne la met pas au lit au levé du soleil, sinon je vais te le faire payer, Steffy la fillette. Ta petite vidéo pourrait faire le tour de Mystic Falls, et qui sait, du net? Mes oreilles traineront, je saurais, si tu ne respectes pas couvre feu de ma fille! Sourit machiavéliquement le ténébreux vampire.»

Puis, il s'empressa de retourner auprès de son épouse, et sans lui laisser le temps de se démaquiller, préférant l'attirer possessivement en lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Et comme toujours, malgré les paroles qu'elle a pu tenir dans la journée, Elena céda. Les baisers de son époux sont toujours tellement envoutants, addictifs, elle n'en a jamais assez. Il l'embrasse et elle en veut plus.

Alors, assoiffée du corps de son apollon, Elena le poussa sur leur lit et s'installa sur lui. Puis, avec un sourire empreint de luxure, elle entreprit de le déshabiller, dans une douce torture, avant de se débarrasser de son propre superflu.

«Transforme moi. Ce soir Damon. Transforme moi. Je suis prête. Je ne veux plus attendre, le supplia-t-elle en baladant ses lèvres sur le corps de son époux.

- Pas maintenant, grogna le vampire qui souhaitait profiter de leur moment intime. Pas maintenant Elena, s'il te plait.»

Mais la brunette ne se découragea pas. Elle avait tous les arguments pour convaincre Damon sans avoir à parler. Son mari est vulnérable en ce moment même, dans leur lit, c'est elle qui a tout le pouvoir. Si elle veut devenir un vampire, elle en a le pouvoir. Elle n'avait qu'à faire passer un moment magique à son mari qui sortirait ses crocs pour faire d'elle un être immortel.

Et ça ne manqua point. Au moment le plus crucial de leurs ébats, le vampire s'ouvrit le poignet et laissa couler son sang dans sa gorge, avant de la morde à son tour, par simple envie d'intensifier un peu plus leur plaisir.

«Waouh, souffla Elena, tout sourire, en reprenant ses esprits.

- Ouais, c'est le mot, murmura Damon en se rapprochant d'elle. Elena, tu es toujours certaine de…

- Oui. J'en ai eu envie à l'instant où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. Mais je n'étais pas prête. Maintenant, je le suis.

- Je t'aime, chuchota le jeune homme avant de reprendre sérieusement: Il faut que je te… tue.

- Alors, tue moi, lui ordonna la jeune femme. Et n'ait pas peur, je vais me réveiller. Je t'aime.»

Damon Salvatore a tué beaucoup de personnes, il en transformé certaine, mais il n'a jamais autant été terrorisé qu'à cet instant précis où il devait éteindre la vie de son épouse. Certes, Elena a du sang de vampire coulant entre ses veines, elle se réveillera en tant que vampire, mais le ténébreux Salvatore a du mal avec l'idée de se montrer violent envers sa chère et tendre. Elle attendait qu'il lui brise la nuque, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il restait tout penaud, et la jeune femme prit donc les choses en mains, en utilisant une méthode plus lente, mais plus douce. Elle vida son armoire à pharmacie, et vécu un long moment avant que son humanité ne la quitte définitivement.

Au petit matin, alors que Damon n'avait rien dormi, trop angoissé par l'attente de son réveil, elle reprit enfin connaissance, et s'empressa d'achever sa transformation avant le réveille de ses enfants.

C'était un peu angoissant d'imaginer se retrouver avec ses deux bambins alors qu'elle venait tout juste de céder à l'appel de l'éternité, mais lorsqu'elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et embrassa sa fille, elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle savait, au plus profond de son cœur, que malgré la soif de sang, elle ne sera jamais un danger pour ses enfants. Tout comme elle sentait qu'elle ne sera jamais un vampire ingérable. Parce que sa famille est son humanité. Elle le sera éternellement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous des moments familiaux? ****De Damon, fier - avec excès - de sa fille? Du petit jeu Delena "qui aime bien, châtie bien"? Du Delena? Que pensez-vous de Stefan, esclave d'Emma? Du fait qu'elle l'ait déguisé en femme pour Noël? D'Elena qui devient vampire? ********  
**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience. ****N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


End file.
